Wolf Bite
by PhoenixWhite1120
Summary: Jacob Black, a cast out rogue, has lost all meaning for life...That is until he meets Sam Uley and his pack. Rated M for language, angst and lemony goodness in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Twilight saga or any or it's characters.**

**A/N**

**This is a little something I was thinking about during school. Its amazing how people can find so much inspiration when they're bored out of they're brains in class.**

**This one's SamxJacob, Sam is 28 and Jake has just turned 20. Oh and I changed Jake's fur color to gray and white, hope I didn't offend anyone by doing so. If I did please comment so I can change it back.**

**WARNING: Rated M for language, contains abuse and sweet lemony goodness. BoyxBoy don't like don't read.**

**

* * *

******

**-Wolf Bite-**

**Chapter One**

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

"God what is that smell?" Emmett was the last to arrive out the front of the Cullen household, announcing his presence like he usually did; loudly. Not that he really needed to, he was just so...big, it was impossible not to notice when he walked into the room.

Edward, to my right, nodded in agreement. If it had been another time he might have smiled, might have added onto my comment, but not tonight, not now. Tonight it was impossible to smile, not with the sight before us.

There, staggering along the edge of the forest was a broken figure, in the shape of a giant wolf. Skin clung to bone as if the young beast been starved for months on end. It's head hung so low to the ground in shame it's nose almost touched the muddy dirt. The wolf's eyes, once a startling pale blue had now darkened to a dark gray and his fur was wild and matted decorated in dirt, grime and what look appeared to be dried blood. Leaves and small twigs had lodged itself into the once white and gray pattern fur. A lifeless tail dragged behind it's exhausted host.

Pain and suffering rolled off the wolf in great submerging waves. The night was thick with his sadness, I could taste it in the air, feel it in my bones. It was intoxicating, I felt like I couldn't breathe, I wanted to flee from it, to escape, but at the same time I found myself unable to turn away.

_Who could do this to such a creature?Or more importantly-what?_

"Carlisle we have to help him" Esme pleaded, her voice weak, sympathy wrapping itself around her.

"There's no point" Edward whispered. Everyone turned in a silent questioning. "He doesn't want anyone's help" he paused, listening. "He's waiting to die." Edward's word's hung in the night air. I looked back to the lone wolf, now disappearing into the thicker undergrowth.

I watched him slowly disappear, knowing his image would remain implanted in my mind forever.

_God's speak..._

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I had barely managed to phase into my wolf form before I my mind assaulted by the numerous warnings of the pack.

"_Sam where have you been?"_ Leah demanded. I growled at the irritation in her voice.

_God, what's pissed her off._

"_Doesn't take much" _Embry joked. He was running west, towards the borderline.

"_Sam, I've picked up a scent" _Quil, slightly younger than Embry was already at the border, his nose to the ground. The pack picked up the scent trail through his thoughts.

"_Shifter?" _Seth questioned. I gave a small smirk. The kid was good, he'd barely been turned for a full week and he was already defining scents. I felt Seth's pride at my compliment.

"_It's an alpha" _I stated.

"_Where's his pack?" _Paul wondered, no doubt he was after a fight. He always was._"Ah boss you know me too well" _He joked.

"_If it's an alpha he's probably just checking out who owns the land, or he's come to negotiate. He's Pack can't be too far off. Leah gather the others, Quil follow the scent but don't approach him, I'm heading in you're direction, Paul, Embry, Seth with me."_The orders were easy to make. After eight years of being the alpha it was to be excpected.

I closed in on Quil's position, the rest of the pack weren't far behind me.

"_He's headed east" _Quil stated.

"_Passing through?_" Embry questioned.

"_Whatever he's doing, he's not running"_Quil noted.

"_Waiting for us?" _Seth wondered.

"_I don't know, but we're going to find out" _I led the pack closer to the source, approaching at an easy, non-intimidating lope. We circled to approach the alpha head on. When we came through that last veil of trees, what we expected to find was certainly not the sight we saw before us.

It was a shifter all right, but Alpha? Certainly not. Although he had the scent of an alpha, had the bone structure and size of an alpha, this....creature was certainly anything but an alpha.

His head hung in shame, his tail dragged along the forest floor. Gray and white fur now covered in dirt and dried blood hung from it's crumbling figure. Barely skin and bones, it didn't have the strength to move any faster than a slow, trudging pace in which every step looked like it cause insufferable pain.

"_Ewww what's that smell_?" Leah groaned, covering her nose with her paw.

"_Hey look the dead really do walk"_ Paul joked.

"_Well what do you think vampire are banana's?_" Jarred cut in.

"_No wait, I got a better one... Alive!_" the pack sniggered,

"ENOUGH_!"_I snarled. The pack jumped back in fright. I hadn't meant to yell, I was just so shaken by the sight before me. What could've done this to an Alpha? The pack was silent, it seemed only now they realized the seriousness of the situation. This was a rogue, a lone wolf, beaten and broken down. But he had also been an alpha, and nothing, nothing made them like this.

The wolf, as if suddenly realizing we were blocking it's path, halted.

"Who are you?" I spoke in wolf tongue now, knowing he could not hear my thoughts. I waited. The shifter before me didn't seem to have the strength to reply. "Speak your name" I demanded more forcefully this time. Still no answer. His reply was to turn and proceeded to walk around the pack to continue in an aimlessly straight line.

Furious I chased after him, blocking his course once again. "Answer me!" I demanded. Yet again he proceeded to make his way around me. He hadn't once bothered to lift his head to see who we were or to acknowledge out existence unless it was to walk around us.

Enraged I snarled, insulted that he could think that I wasn't there, like I was too worthless for his attention. I grabbed the back of his neck and flung him back to his original position. It was effortless as he weighed no more than a human, the thought scared me.

The shifter didn't rise. For a long moment I'd thought he'd broken something. I hadn't heard the crack and I hadn't thrown him all that roughly, but then again he looked so fragile, like he could snap at any moment.

Finally, the shifter moved. He lay low to the ground in submission, waiting...unmoving. He was waiting for me to attack him again. He was so incredibly pathetic and my heart quailed at the sight. He was an alpha..._had_ been an alpha and now he was nothing more then a piece of waste.

"_Do you think he can get back up?_" Seth asked, concerned.

"_Shit, didn't take that bitch long to go down_" Paul sniggered.

"_Ten says he don't get back up"_Embry joked.

"_He won't if he knows what's good for him"_Quil added.

"_Come on Sam, just end him, I'm getting sick just by looking at him"_ Leah whined, irritation entering her voice once again. She seemed to have less patience then normal today.

I let out a loud sigh. This creature was so pathetic, he already looked dead so why shouldn't I put him out of his misery? But he was so young. I could tell he was around twenty years old, barely an adult, the same age I had been when I'd first become alpha and only eight years younger than me.

Hesitantly I approached his crumpled figure. The small part of his white, gray coat that wasn't coved in dirt, shimmered in the moonlight as if it was made from the moon's rays. It was such a waste....

"I will ask you one last time. What is your name?" I demanded. Determined that if he ignored me one more time I would certainly end him.

The shifter made no effort to move or reply. I doubted he even possessed the energy to. I heaved a loud sigh and approached him, ready to strike. I tensed.

Suddenly a dry, rasped whisper filled my ears, in a voice that sounded as if it hadn't been used in years.

"Jacob... my name's Jacob Black"

* * *

**So was anyone offened by Jacob's color change in his coat?**

**I know this is a short chapter but i can promise you the chapters in the future are going to be longer.**

**Please, please reveiw!! happy reveiws make me write more and quicker!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Twilight saga or any or it's characters.**

**A/N**

**Okay second chapter! I tend to update pretty quickly but sometimes I will get delayed so please be patient with me lol. I WILL upload at least one chapter a week, otherwise I will let you know if there's going to be a problem with that fact.**

**I've had a few comments from friends that this really is kinda heavy with the depressive stuff in the next few chapters. Please know things must be broken before they can be fixed and you will get your lemons before this story is done I swear it.**

**READ and Please REVIEW!!!!**

**WARNING: Rated M for language and sweet lemony goodness. BoyxBoy don't like don't read.**

* * *

**-Wolf Bite-**

**Chapter Two**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"Jacob... my name's Jacob Black"

The shifter's eyes flicked from one wolf to the next deciding if he was allowed to rise and carry on with his pointless journey. His eyes flicked to mine last.

The reaction was immediate; a burning heat wave passed over me, my very soul reached out to this wolf, to hold him to cradle him. To protect him from all harm and whatever cruelties the world presented. Everything faded away into the shadows, somehow the world and everything in ceased to exist. There was only me and the shifter, broken, bleeding and now struggling to stand.

I had imprinted.

The wolf's legs shook beneath him, his bones protesting at the effort. Suddenly his legs gave out, and the instant he collapsed I was there, holding his front with my side.

"_Jacob_" the murmur escaped my lips before I knew I was going to speak. The pack was silent, watching. Each one frozen in shock at the sudden turn of events. The shifter's hollow eyes met mine. I waited for the recognition in his eyes, for the light to return to them when he realized he now had someone, something to live for.

But none came.

I wasn't his imprint? But how? Imprints came in pairs, it was impossible for him to have another mate, impossible to love someone other than me. There were rules to these kind of things and I was his mate so he should be mine!

"_This doesn't make sense!"_ I growled, hurt and furious at the wolf's rejection.

"_Er... no offense Sam, but not much of this dose"_Quil spoke first_. _I snapped my head around to glare at him. Hastily he added "_W-well like imprint wise, I mean, how can a male be your imprint?"_

"_It doesn't make sense" _Leah growled continuing. "_An imprint is the best possible candidate to provide offspring that will carry the shifter gene-"_

"_I KNOW WHAT AN IMPRINT IS!" _I snarled. The pack jumped back in fright. I hardly ever got upset with the pack and today all I seemed to be doing was yelling at them. "_I'm sorry, I am... confused, I need to talk with the elders."_ The pack nodded in understanding. "_I need you to carry him back to the camp."_ I asked, referring to the old campsite, no one but the pack knew about. It was too deep into the forest to be found by humans and was by far the safest place on the reservation.

"_Carry?"_ Paul, judging by his tone, was not impressed.

"_I don't think he has the strength to phase back" _The wolf felt like a dead weight on my back. I was beginning to wonder if he'd passed out.

"_Sure boss, you just get the information you need"_ Jarred walked forward, swapping positions with me in carrying the wolf. "_I think we all need answers"_

"_I'll second that" _Leah grumbled. The pack gave a silent nod of agreement before moving forwards to take up positions to help carry the shifter's weight.

"Thank you" I hit the ground at a run. I didn't want to leave my mate, not so soon after finding him. I wanted to be the one carrying him back to the camp, to get him settled in and to watch over him but I needed those answers and I needed them quick. I could only hope that the pack would look after him.

"_Don't worry Sam he's in good hands_" Jarred said comfortingly, sensing my thoughts. I felt a twinge of guilt. They were my pack, we'd been together since the beginning. I knew they would do anything for me, I didn't doubt that, I was just so shaken up from the imprint and the questions now buzzing around in my head...

"_It's okay Sam, we know"_ Jarred interrupted my thoughts again. That was Jarred, the rock. He the more responsible out of most of us. He was always there with a few words of advice and a listing ear. I didn't know how I would've come so far without him.

"_You're going to make him blush Sam"_Quil sniggered.

"_He is blushing!" Embry laughed._

"_Am not!"_

"_What are you dude? A poof?" _Paul spoke now.

"_Hey who you calling poof, poof?"_

"_Why you little-"_ the pack was laughing now. I felt my own smile line my face, I'd been wondering how long it would take for Paul to speak again, I don't think I'd ever seen him keep his mouth shut for so long.

"_Got that right" _Leah muttered.

"_Bite me"_ Paul snarled back.

"_With pleasure" _I saw her in Paul's mind baring her teeth.

"_Enough!" _I barked. They settled instantly. "_Save it till _after _you care for Jacob." _I could feel the slight twinges of shame emitting off them. They were on a job after all. I would've comforted them, telling them they hadn't done anything wrong, but I was at the elder's cave now and I had to phase back to my human form.

Respectively, I pulled on the pair of pants that had been tied to my ankle, took a deep breath and marched into the cave.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I drifted in and out of conscious. I guessed it was only a matter of time before my body became too weak to function and shut down completely. I had waited for this for so long now. Waited, hoped that maybe, just maybe I would finally be allowed peace in whatever world that existed after death.

But then again I knew that some things were just too much to ask for.

I became vaguely aware that I was being carried. Maybe it was demons taking me to hell so I could accept punishment for my crimes.

Shit, at what point had I become such a drama queen?

I fell back into darkness.

I could smell smoke, burning wood and fresh blood. Dimly I wondered if it was mine. A jumble of sounds blared in my ears. I forced myself to wake, to register where I was and what I was hearing.

Voices...I could hear voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying. There was a fire of some sort crackling to my left. It's heat warmed my side and brought me further into consciousness.

"...How is that possible?" a young male spoke somewhere to my left.

"The elder said that there have been a number of accounts where same sex shifters have imprinted on each other and have successfully produced offspring-"

"Fucking hell! You mean one of you is going to get pregnant and have a baby shooting out their arse crack?"

"Paul! Do you have to be so graphical?" A female spoke now, she was to my right and she didn't sound pleased.

"Just the way I roll sweet cheeks"

"Why you-" her snarl was instantly followed by the sound of ripping clothes. Her human voice morphed into the growl of a wolf.

"There they go again" the young male sighed. The sound of brawling wolves faded into the background as they edged further away.

"Sam what did they say about imprinting?" a new male voice spoke in softer tones. Genuine concern sounding in his voice.

"They said that imprints come in pairs"the one called Sam said continuing.

"So you are his imprint then" the younger man urged.

"Seth, it's a bit more complicated than that, the elder... he said because of Jacob's mental state he can't see what's happening around him."

"Blind to the world" the softer voice murmured.

"Exactly, so he can't recognize his imprint until he's better"

"And you're going to do that?"

"He's my imprint, how could I not?"

Silence overtook the three. I was becoming more awake by the minute. Unfortunately, waking up also meant that the pain of exhaustion was no longer dulled by sleep. I groaned and tried to sit up. Someone raced to my side.

"Easy Jacob" My eyes snapped open at the sound of my name. A tall America-Indian in his late twenties was at my side cradling most of my weight as he helped me to sit up. Fawn brown skin covered the muscles in his arms, legs and chest, which bulged under the skin as he carried my weight. Thick black hair cropped level with his shoulders outlined his face that seemed permanently set in a look of determination. Lastly his eyes were colored steel brown. They had such intensity to them that I knew with just a glance he was not someone to be messed with.

He was an Alpha.

From the distinct scent that only alpha's carried, I knew that this was the shifter that had met me in the forest. What had the other's called him?...Sam that was it. He'd asked me my name, whether I answered him or not I couldn't remember. My memory tended to be unreliable when it came to these sorts of things. Days felt like months, months were like years, years were decades and so on. It was just one massive blur, in which I couldn't exactly pinpoint what I had said or done.

What I could remember was that this alpha, Sam, had a pack of around seven or more, but he'd stood out the most. He had been was a good head taller than myself with thick black fur blending into the night and an aura of unquestionable determination and dominance. I also remembered the flash of teeth when he snarled and threw me to the ground.

I stiffened automatically.

As if reading my thoughts he said. "It's okay, no one's going to hurt you...you're safe" Safe? Ha, that was a joke, with the demons that haunted me there was no chance of me ever being...safe.

At that moment a pair of shifters burst through the trees. A large buck hung from the russet brown wolf 's mouth and a sizable doe hung from the chocolate's.

"Quil, Embry-I think that will be enough for now." Sam said watching as the two wolves dipped their large heads in response before dropping their kill with the five other caresses piled to my right.

"The deer herd crossed the border anyhow." The russet wolf called Quil spoke in wolf tongue so his alpha could hear him.

"And I didn't really feel like having a brawl with that Cullen ape tonight" the other, obviously Embry added.

"Ha, pussies. Give me a shot at that leech any day." A large muddy brown wolf commented as he entered the camp. I remembered him as the one was called Paul.

"Not that you'd do much damage, even I could take you down" A smoky grey wolf joined him, quite obviously the one he'd been fighting with beforehand; Leah.

Quil and Embry siggered.

"We came to a draw" Paul argued.

"Like hell we did" Leah snapped.

"Alight that's enough, we don't want your bickering to scare off our guest" At the alpha's words the pack fell silent. All eyes turned to me. I wondered if I should say something, like to thank them for their hospitality, but the words didn't seem right. I'd been fine on my own, running until I couldn't run anymore, trying to flee my own inner demons.

At the smell of food my stomach decided that now was the time rumble loudly.

"I'll second that" Seth, the young male to my left joked. The rest of the pack laughed. I ducked my head, embarrassed.

I was starving. Unable to find the will let alone the energy to hunt anything, I'd been living on roadkill for the last two years and even then I couldn't remember the last time I'd eaten.

"Can you phase?" I stared up at Sam as if he were a madman. Phase here? Infront of them?- a pack I didn't even know. There was no way I was going to let my guard down, not that I could do anything if they decided to attack, being exhausted as I was. Besides, I hadn't phased for two years, I'm not sure I even remembered how.

"I...I can't" I murmured. The Alpha's steel brown eyes softened.

"We won't hurt you" he whispered, so low I doubted his pack could hear.

"I know" I lied. "I just...can't." I winced inwardly at the sound of my own voice. I sounded so pathetic. Really, what alpha couldn't phase? I expected Sam to laugh, to snigger or...something. But he didn't he just nodded his head and to my surprise phased into his own wolf form. The other two males Jarred and Seth followed the suit.

Was he trying to make it so I wouldn't be the only one left in wolf form? Was he trying to make me not so left out?

I almost snorted at the thought. An Alpha, worried about a rogue feeling left out? Now that was a laugh. No, he was probably just making sure that if I kept my defenses up so would he.

So why was he now pushing the biggest carcass out of the pile so that it sat in front of me?

"Eat"

I stared at the the carcass and then back to him. Shocked in disbelief. Feeling the pack's eyes upon me I cautiously leaned forward, stretching out my neck. My eyes watched the pack waiting for any signs of aggression.

Hesitantly I bit down on the buck's soft hide. Blood, still heated from the animal flowed into my mouth. The taste of fresh meat waking my once dormant wolf senses. I ripped the deer's skin back and tore a chunk of meat from its side.

The alpha gave grunt of satisfaction before turning away from me and back to the pile, choosing his own meal. Once Sam had taken his pick the other wolves homed in, mouths drooling from the smell of a fresh kill.

I continued to devour the carcass before me. I couldn't help it, my wolf was in control now and I couldn't stop him.

Guilt raged my insides; I should not be eating this, I didn't deserve it after what I'd done. I winced, trying to hold back on every bite. But my wolf was too hungry and for once I couldn't control him, whatever human side I had left was too weak to restrain him. So I let him eat, I let him eat for the both of us.

If I had continued to starve myself, I knew it was only going to be a few more weeks before I finally kicked the bucket and left whatever pathetic life I had behind. But I'd eaten, and soon I would regain some of my strength. Maybe with this new strength I would find some other way to pay for the crimes I'd committed. Maybe then I would finally be accepted by death and maybe, just maybe, I would be forgiven.

* * *

**OK second chapter out YAY!!!! victory pose**

**PLEASE PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW!!! i know you guys hate doing it but it's only like a minute outa your time.**

**PRETTY PLEASE REVEIW!!!**

**working on the third chapter already YAY!!**

**Phoenix**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the twilight saga or any of it's characters...unfortunately sniff**

**A/N**

**Oh god I can't stop writing this story! I think its because I want like the idea of Jacob being a rogue alpha and learning how to forgive himself and to love life again. Jacob's history will be partially revealed in the next few chapters. OH MY I have some good scenes coming up for you all soon!!!!! No it won't be lemons....well maybe, I guess you just have to wait and see how things turn out! More information at the end of the story on characters and when the next chapter's coming out.**

**I love all my readers so all reviews and comments are greatly appreciated.**

**PLEASE review!!! how can I make this story better if I don't know how you feel about it?**

**WARNING: Rated M for language, angst, and sweet sweet lemons.**

**Enjoy!**

**Phoenix**

* * *

**-Wolf Bite-**

**Chapter Three**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

_I was running. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins and my heart pounded in my chest, threatening to crack open my ribs. I was scared, no more than that, I was terrified. I could hear their howl's of anger, feel their pain. I had to find them, I had to stop __**him**__. _

"_Run puppy" his voice tormented me though the pack link. "If you hurry you might be able to save them"_

"_You sick piece of-"_

"_Now, now don't swear. What would your mother think?" A cold lifeless body drenched in blood flashed before my eyes. The memory wasn't mine but I saw it all the same. "Get out of my head!"_

"_Can't handle it pup? You should, it's your fault she's dead"_

"_No...-" my voice came out in a whimper. "...It was an accident" My tormentor laughed. _

"_Just run Jacob, after all it's what your good at"_

I woke with a start.

I was shaking. My heart beat wildly in my chest and cold sweat ran down my spine. My breathing had become short, labored as if I really had been back at that place, at that time two years ago.

I clenched my eyes shut. I could see their faces, all of them when they had realized who and what I was; a traitor. I remembered the way they'd tried to deny it when _he'd_ told them I wasn't coming for them, to return and save them from death. They'd stuck up for me, right up until the moment in which they finally realized I wasn't going to be there to save them.

I'd let my own pack die. What kind of creature left their friends when they needed me the most? Who was I to stand back and let my friends, my family and most of all my pack die? There was only one word to describe such a being: Monster.

I opened my eyes and blinked.

Where am I?

A small clearing lay before me. Large stones formed a circle in the middle of the clearing, they surrounded what I thought to be the burnt out remains of a very large campfire. Spread out around the fire, were six monstrous wolves and surrounding them were remains of what seemed to be seven large deers.

What shocked me even more was that one of the deer's, mauled by a animal of some kind lay directly infront of me.

What the...?

Last night flooded back to me in a swarm of images, sights and sounds. The smell of rotting meat and burnt wood lingered heavily in the early morning air. I froze.

I'd eaten fresh meat, I'd slept with the pleasurable warmth of a campfire on my back. Guilt ravaged my insides. These were luxuries that one, such as me, should not experience again.

My pack's faces flooded back to me. I'd let them die and here I was bloated from a fresh kill and comforted by a warm fire.

I rose silently, desperate not to wake the other wolves. I had to escape. These wolves had a pack, a home and most of all a family and I? Ever since I was born I'd torn families apart, turned brother against brother, father against son, husband against wife.

I was a monster.

I hit to forest at a canter. My previous meal had given me strength and I planned to use it to get me as far away from civilization as I possibly could, away from anyone I could potentially hurt.

I couldn't remember what direction I'd been heading in and I didn't care. If I kept running I would be okay.

After all running was what I was good at.

"Heading out already?" the seventh wolf, the one missing from the campfire, watched as I forced my exhausted self to flee through the woods.

I skidded to a halt, turning to look at the coal black wolf standing not twenty meters away, perched on what seemed to be a large rock. Without meeting his eyes I nodded.

"You were heading west when we found you. Continue that way and you'll get wherever it is you're trying to go." Sam said, inclining his large head westward.

I nodded grimly. It didn't matter which way I went, I would always end up where I wanted to go. I wasn't looking for a town or a forest or anything that he'd been thinking of... I was looking for death.

I was about to take off when his voice stopped me.

"So you're going to leave without a goodbye or explanation?" His question caught me off guard. I turned back to face him. I met his steel brown eyes and suddenly I knew that he knew. He knew where I was going and how I planned to get there. What he didn't know was why.

We stood, staring into each other's eyes, trying to decipher what reasoning and purpose lay behind them.

Why did he care where I was going? He wasn't my parents, he wasn't my brother or my pack and he certainly wasn't my friend so why of all people did he think I needed to give him and explanation?

"You're my imprint" he said almost reading my thoughts. I froze. "If you die, I die" he said continuing. I stared back at him, unable to speak, unable to move, to do anything.

If he really had imprinted on me and I died, he would too. A shifter could not live without it's mate. If Sam died his pack would suffer, so would his family. Did he even have family? He was old enough to have a wife, kids the whole scene. I couldn't break another family, I couldn't not again...

"Your not my imprint" I finally spoke, trying more to convince myself more than him. "Imprints come in pairs and I haven't imprinted on you." My voice had taken on a cold tone. I'd been on my way to die, to finally be at peace or to suffer for my crimes in the underworld. I'd been so close to death, to receiving whatever punishment fate had in store for me.

"No you haven't imprinted on me" the alpha agreed, undeterred. "But that doesn't mean that you won't." I frowned in confusion.

What did he mean; 'doesn't mean I won't?

Noticing my expression, he continued. "I spoke to our tribe's elders yesterday after I imprinted on you. They say even though you haven't imprinted on me yet, it doesn't mean that you won't in the future." My frown deepened.

My father had told me all about imprinting when I was younger. When two shifter's imprinted, they came in pairs. If I could meet his gaze right now and not feel like my world revolved around him then he certainly wasn't my imprint.

"You're not my imprint" I repeated bluntly.

"Yet" he corrected.

"If what you say is true, why have I not imprinted on you yet?" I hoped my question would throw him, that he would drop the matter and let me leave. But as I already knew, people don't always get what they wanted.

"In your current state of mind, your wolf is unable to recognize it's mate" he continued not missing a beat. I frowned at 'current state of mind'. "You're upset about something, depressed. I can feel it."

I knew imprints had the power to feel each others emotions, it was a side effect of their bond. Sam continued. "Your feelings comes more from your human side and although you're in wolf form your human self is still doing the driving"

"I'm not sure that I... understand"

"Your sadness is so great that it has shoved your core being, your inner wolf, into a pit so deep that it can't get out. Your a wolf looking out though human eyes, it's not supposed to happen but with you, your feelings are too strong"

What he was saying was madness, yet it seemed to make some sort of sense. I hadn't felt my inner wolf at his usable self for...well years. I'd forced him into a corner -a pit- as Sam had put it. The only time that he seemed present was when we ate. He was so desperate to feed after going so long without I couldn't control him when I approached a meal and then when I'd finished, I'd feel guilty about eating and trying to live on. Saw was right, every time he made an appearance, I shoved him back into the pit. Every time he tried to take the reins in order to save us both, I'd shut him down with guilt and my pain. In the beginning he'd protest my emotional trauma, fighting to go sleep when I forced myself to stay away, only resting when I collapsed. He'd howled in anger when I denied a perfectly good meal. But now, he didn't protest. I'd stopped eating completely, I'd stopped living, I shut down and by doing so banished my wolf.

If it wasn't for those rare moments in feeding that he awakened, I would think he'd disappeared completely, abandoning me like I had my pack.

I was pathetic monster, a drama queen and a lost cause. From what I had seen of this alpha he was everything but. He was kind, caring and welcoming; I could see it in the way he treated his pack, the way he put up with their bickering and snide comments. But mostly, I could tell by the way he took in a stranger without knowing what a monster they really were. I was no good for him and he was far too good for me.

"I'm not your imprint" I repeated, hopefully, for the last time. I turned and began to walk away from him.

"Give me a chance" He called after me, his voice pleading. I kept walking, determined to get some distance between us. Maybe then I wouldn't have his niggling feeling at the back of my brain that I was throwing away the last chance I had to finally move on. I didn't want to move on, I wanted to face punishment for the death of my mother, my father and my pack, all of whose blood stained my hands and remained me that I was a monster and should be treated as such.

"Jacob!" he called after me. I tried to force myself into a brisk trot. The energy from my previous meal disappearing before my eyes. He chased after me. "Jacob please, give me a chance. One chance to prove that you really are my imprint"

"Go away dog" I growled. My anger was not directed at him. He seemed to think it was, hurt at my blunt rejection stung him. If I had an imprint had done the same I would be hurting too, but he didn't know. He didn't know how much worse it would be if I stayed.

"Please" He was begging now, pleading me not to go.

"Bite me" I snarled.

"You asked for it...-" Before I could comprehend what he meant, a pair of sharp teeth bit down on my neck. They took hold and with a single toss of his head. Sam flung me to the ground. Before I could even think about getting to my feet, he stood over me pinning me with my back to the forest floor.

"One month, and for you to take a chance in loving me. That's all I'm asking for" he growled softly. His jaw was set in determination. He was so convinced that he could reawaken my wolf, undo a whole life of damage and turn me into his imprint in a month. Impossible.

"And this time next month? If I don't imprint on you? What then?" he heaved a sigh of relief, glad that I decided to hear him out.

"Then I will let you go" We stared at each other for a long moment. If I left now and died, he would die too. If I humored him for a month and I still hadn't imprinted on me. Maybe he would still live, convincing himself that he'd mistaken some other sort of feeling for the imprinting bond.

"Okay" I said, letting out a loud impatient sigh. "One month, that's all you got" he was grinning for ear to ear.

"Deal."

* * *

**Okay so I know this one was short. Believe me, it was longer the first time I wrote it.**

**This is like my third try at this chapter. The first and second time I wrote it Jacob didn't seem as withdrawn as he has been in the previous chapters and I'm sorry if he seems a bit weird too in this copy as well. **

**I also wanted to do this chapter in Sam's P.O.V. Because most of the next chapter will be in Jacob's P.O.V. As well, but I swear if I write this chapter again I'm going to scream, but then again Jake seems to think quite a lot in this chapter and lets on more about his past through his thoughts. So I guess in the end Sam's P.O.V wouldn't of worked as well in this chapter.**

**The fourth chapter will probably take a bit more time to write then these last few chapters. I'm guessing around 4-5 days, possibly more. As there is a lot more going to be happening in the fourth chapter. Oh and if you're getting annoyed with how Jake seems to repeat his thoughts a lot don't worry so am I. The only reason why he repeats himself so much is because I'm trying to get across at how miserable and guilty he feels and how he's so certain he's going to hell and all that jazz because of something he's done without really telling you what that something is.**

**I assure you more will come out in the future chapters and hopefully Sam will use some of that good old imprinting magic on him to stop him being so self-loathing.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! yeah I know I hassle you so please review!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Twilight saga or any of it characters...unfortunately sniffle**

**A/N**

**Okay here's the next chapter!!! SORRY I took so long to upload it, I've been really busy with assessment at school so I haven't been able to spend as much time working on this chapter as I wanted to.**

**The next chapter should be out in another five-six days, sorry that it's beginning to take me longer to upload the next chapters, but I'm working on trying to increase the length of my chapters as there's more things going on in those chapters so please be patient with me. Also I'm sorry if Jacob doesn't seem as withdrawn or in the same mindset as he was in the first or second chapter, but he is a little messed in the head and is unsure about how to react to the situations so please forgive him and me for making him so. **

**SEE BOTTOM FOR MORE INFORMATION ABOUT CHAPTER FIVE Okay I'll stop talking now and let you get on with the reading.**

**PLEASE REVEIW! I love it when you guys do. It gives me so much more confidence and willpower to write the next chapter on top of doing my final year study.**

**WARNING: Rated M for language, angst and future lemony goodness.**

**Enjoy!**

**Phoenix**

* * *

**-Wolfbite-**

**Chapter Four**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"Deal."

I stared at the young wolf beneath me, a wide smile creeping over my face. I couldn't help it. He'd agreed, Jacob had agreed to stay. My heart sung, happiness welled up in my chest. Jacob had given me a chance; one month to prove that I really was his imprint, one month to help him heal old wounds and hopefully, give him a reason to live again.

I stared into his hollow dark eyes. Before the week was out I was determined to put a spark in them. Some sort of proof that there really was someone in there. Seven days, it couldn't be too hard right?

"Er..can you let me go now?" his pleasant husky voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah...sorry" quickly I let him up. He rolled to his side and tried to stand, his legs shook with the effort. Before they could give out I was at his side, using my shoulders to hold him up. "You need to rest." For a moment he looked like he was going to protest. From the moment I saw him I could tell he'd been denying sleep for a long time. But why? Did he think death would come quicker that way?

The thought of Jacob dying made my stomach churn. If I hadn't rose so early that morning, if I'd stayed at the camp; Jacob would've slipped right past me and I would've lost him forever. The knowledge of this fact made the churning in my stomach become more violent. I was beginning to feel nauseous.

"Okay" he submitted.

"This way" I led him back to camp keeping to a slow walk. I stayed near, making sure that if those sickly thin legs did decide to give out I would be close enough to catch him. I walked no closer than what was necessary, the last thing I wanted to do was to crowd or intimidate him.

"_Sam where are you?"_ Jarred's voice came though the pack link. He'd just woke up by the looks of it, he was still at the campfire.

"_With Jacob, he's going to be staying with us for a while." _

"_Did you tell him about what the elder said?"_ Jarred questioned.

"_Most of it."_

"_And?"_

"_I've got a month to get him to imprint on me." _Jarred paused.

"_How are you going to do that?"_

"_I don't know. The elders only told me about same sex imprinting and how Jacob's inner wolf couldn't imprint because he's too far gone."_

"_Are you going to go back to them?_" Jarred asked hesitantly.

The elders were very wise and an Alpha's greatest source of knowledge, however, they were also very strange and only gave the reason of why, and nothing else. Simply put, the elders only told the Alphas why something happened and nothing more. They told me Jacob couldn't recognize me as his imprint because his human emotions had turned him into a wolf looking through human eyes. They didn't however, tell me how to fix this and to make Jacob see me though the eyes of his wolf.

That was why I had Rachel.

"_No, I think it's time I paid Rach a visit"_

"_Your sister?"_

"_The elders are the why, she is the how." _Jarred nodded in understanding.

Jacob and I were nearing the camp now. I could see Jarred's dark, blue black fur through through the trees. It was a good thing too, Jacob's legs looked like they were going to give out any moment now. I led Jacob back into the camp and set him down in his original sleeping place right next to my own.

"You need to rest, I have to leave for a few hours." I turned to Jacob, switching to wolf tongue as I did. "The pack will stay here until I get back, if you need anything -food, water- don't hesitate to ask." The young wolf gave a small nod.

I sighed inwardly. Jacob wasn't going to ask for anything, for some reason he didn't see the need to eat or drink unless it was forcefully given to him.

"_I'll make sure he has something when he wakes up"_ Jarred murmured, hearing my thoughts.

"_Thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can"_

"_Just make sure you get your 'how' boss"_

"_I plan to." _With a final glance back at Jacob, I raced off through the trees. A dull ache spreading through my chest with ever step I took away from him. I hated leaving Jacob, this was the second time in two days. What if he thought I was deserting him? That I wasn't serious about him being my imprint?

I sighed. I couldn't help Jacob if I didn't know how. At the moment seeing Rachel was my only hope.

Rachel lived in a tiny cottage at the edge of the reservation. To everyone living in the reservation she was described as all-knowing like the elders, to me she was just my annoying older sister.

I phased quickly. I'd barely taken a step on the driveway before the cottage door swung open. She stood a spitting image of our late mother. She had the same mocha colored skin with a long black hair that she wore just as mum had, tied up in a patterned silk cloth. She wore a simple white dress and a various pieces of beaded jewelery decorated her neck, wrists and ears.

"Samuel where have you been?" Rachel growled, her voice echoed loudly in the tiny clearing. She stood in the doorway of her cottage, hands on hips and a look of utter irritation on her face. I winced, no wonder why everyone was too scared to come to her for advice; She was scary.

"Sis-"

"Don't you sis me, get your butt in here." She disappeared into the house and I had no choice but to follow. As soon as I stepped into the house my senses were flooded by the smell of scented candles and incense. Inside, the interior had been decorated with yellow and white striped wallpaper and chestnut floorboards. Candles and pot-plants of every sort decorated every stool and bench tops while photos of family and friends hung framed on the walls. I wandered through the house searching for Rachel, I found her in the kitchen, hovering near the stove as a kettle boiled.

"Rachel, I need help-"

"I know. Sit." Without turning, she pointed at the small wooden table in the middle of the kitchen. I was in a hurry, but I knew Rachel wouldn't talk until she was ready. I pulled out a chair and sat down. When the kettle was boiled she poured the hot water into a teapot, adding a few herb leaves in as she did. She set the teapot down on the table to soak.

"Tea?"

"Er... no thank you." she placed a teacup in front of me anyway.

"Now" she said leaning back in the chair and folding her arms over her chest. "You've imprinted"

"Yes but-" she held up a hand, silencing me.

"I know he hasn't imprinted on you, we'll get to that- what I want to know is why are you only coming to tell me this now?"

"You knew practically as soon as I did so what's the point?" her eyes narrowed.

"What's the point!" She threw her hands up in anger. "What's the point!" she repeated. "The point is my own brother won't tell me that he's finally imprinted! Clearly I have to wait for the spirits to call if I want to find out anything around here." She crossed her arms over her chest again.

"Rach I only met him yesterday morning-" I protested. That only seemed to make her madder.

"A whole day you had to come and see me!" She growled.

"I was at the elders cave until nightfall" I pleaded. "And then I couldn't leave him alone that night." I reached out and touched the hand still left on the table. She glared at me. "Rach please" I whined guiltily, staring directly into her eyes. She looked like she would very much like to rip my head off. I knew she hadn't phased in years, but that didn't mean she wouldn't if it meant getting even with her younger brother.

Finally her gaze softened. She sighed.

"God, how am I supposed to stay mad at you when you give me that face?"

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. I may or may not have been slipping her the puppy eyes while I'd been staring. I knew she couldn't ignore me when I did, they always brought out the motherly side in her.

Sighing in defeat she poured me a cup of tea and pushed it towards me.

"Drink" She ordered. I did obediently. After what seemed like forever she let out a sigh. "Whatever, I'm over it. I can't stay mad at you anyway, no matter how many times you decide _not_ to call." I grinned sheepishly knowing my plan had worked and I'd successfully wormed my way back onto her good side.

"But you don't like phone calls" I reasoned.

"I know that's why you should visit more" she quipped.

"I try sis"

"Yeah, yeah I know; the pack needs me and all that jazz blah, blah" She held my gaze for a moment longer before letting out another sigh. "So the elders didn't tell you how to get Jacob to imprint on you?" I shook my head.

"No, they just said he was blind because-"

"He's a human looking out through wolf's eyes- yeah I know." I held back a frustrated sigh. Rachel had the habit of asking questions she already knew the answer to then interrupting halfway through the answer. "So basically all you have to do is to get Jacob looking out through his wolf eyes again"

"But how do I do that?"

"Come on Samuel even you should be able to get this one" I hated it when she called me by my full name. She only ever used it when she was either mad or patronizing and in this case in knew which one it was.

"But I don't, that's why I'm so lucky to have you" I said softening her up a bit more. She saw right through it, lightly scowling at me.

"Damm straight and don't you forget it." there was another long pause. I broke the silence.

"So...do you know how to-?"

"Of course I know how, I AM the 'how'."

"And?"

"You have to find his wolf" I frowned in confusion. She let out another irritated sigh. "Must I explain everything" she muttered just loud enough for me to hear. "Okay so Jacob's looking out through human eyes right? That's not supposed to happen, the only way it CAN happen is when the human side of a shifter pushes away it's wolf. Now a wolf should still be able to recognize his imprint even if he's not in control, but my guess is Jacob has pushed him way too far away, he's banished him-"

"Into a pit- yeah I already know- OW!" there was a loud crack as Rachel's palm connected with the side of my head.

"Don't interrupt! If you want your answers you're gonna have to listen to the whole story!" She growled. I nodded meekly rubbing the side of my head in pain. "Right now, the only way to get that wolf back is to get him to bond with his inner wolf, but the only way to make them bond is to separate the human from the wolf.

"But that doesn't make any sense, to bring them together you've got to separate them?"

"Life doesn't make sense! To bring something together it has to be separate first, something has to be broken to be fixed- and so on you get the drift"

"Okay so how do I do that? Separate the wolf from man?"

"Do human things with the human, do wolf things with the wolf. Awaken the part that has been dormant, get him to live again. Only then will he be able to finally bond with his wolf and finally recognize his imprint."

"Any idea how I supposed to do that?"

"Yes"

"Well?"

"I'm not telling"

"What!"

"Samuel, there are just some things you need work out on your own." I stared at her in disbelief.

"You're kidding me right?"

"What? You want me to write down a list of things you and him to do?" I didn't know what it was, but something about the way she was looking at me made a blush slowly creep over my face.

"Well...yeah." I pushed.

"Tough luck." I glared at her. "You better get planning" she warned, rising from her chair. "you don't have much time- how long did you agree on again? A month?" she teased.

_This_ is why I hate older sisters! They always knew how to make you squirm.

"Bitch" I hissed. Storming out the front door.

"Love you too Samuel!" She called after me. I almost didn't hear her. I phased as soon as I was outside.

**Jarred's P.O.V.**

I watched the trees for Sam's return. I knew he wouldn't stay away any longer than he had to be. Jacob whined in his sleep and flinched. He was having a nightmare. My 'motherly' side as the pack so commonly referred to it as, kicked in. I hated seeing those around me in pain, including strangers, I guess that's why I tried so hard to help them even if they didn't ask for it.

Jacob whined again, this time more loudly, and yelped. He sounded scared, unsure. I walked over to his sleeping figure. He was only four years younger than me and already he'd seen too much for one to bear. He was running from it the day we found him, he probably thought about it all the time and when he slept it came to haunt him in his dreams.

I didn't know what 'it' was. All I did know was that it was something from his past, that it was something so bad it made him loose sight of who he really was and that it was something he would have to deal with the rest of his life.

The muscles in Jacob's legs twitched as he tried to run in his dream. His whining was becoming louder, it was only a matter of time before they became loud enough to wake the rest of the pack.

Cautiously, I bumped my head against Jacob's side. I made sure to apply enough pressure to interrupt whatever dream Jacob was having, but not enough to actually wake him up. My mother used to use the same trick on me when was a child. Originally I never used to have nightmares, but then there was the car accident, _that_ car accident, the one that had left me without a father or a younger sister and since then the nightmares had never stopped.

I sighed. There was no point dwelling in the past, my life was here...now. If people spent more time in their past or the future then the present, they would miss out on what was right in front of them.

"_Jarred_?" Seth's sleepy voice chased any thoughts or memories about my past from my mind.

"_Good morning Seth. Did you sleep well_?" I turned to face him, deliberately avoiding gaze and blocking out my thoughts, only allowing conversation to get through. I had to be so careful around him, there was too much at stake...

The day that Seth had turned, Sam had chosen me to be the one to give word to his older sister Rachel. When I visited her she already knew that Seth had been turned. It was no surprise that she was one step ahead of the pack in every situation, she had the spirits on her side after all. But instead of letting me return to Sam after I'd delivered the message, she'd asked me to come inside and had told me something that would change my life forever.

Seth was my imprint.

She'd told me to not speak of this information to anyone, or to make the bond complete by meeting Seth's gaze. Seth was sixteen and at the time had barely been a shifter for a day. He was not ready for an imprint. He needed to grow up first- to have other relationships so that when the time came when he was ready to imprint, he would realize how much more special imprinting was to just any other relationship he'd had.

Although I hadn't seen Rachel's reasoning at first, I soon understood the situation and the importance of holding off imprinting. It also made things much more easier for me; if I had imprinted on Seth and he hadn't understood the situation fully, it was almost guaranteed that he would reject me and continue to date people his own age. The thought of one's mate being with someone other then their second half was pure torture to shifters everywhere. And although seeing Seth dating other people bothered me, it was nothing compared to the emotions I would've felt if I'd imprinted on Seth the first day he was turned.

Instead of meeting Seth's gaze now, I focused on his sandy yellow coat, more specifically the part that covered his forehead.

"_I slept okay I guess_" the young wolf looked around the campfire at his sleeping pack mates. "_Are you the first up?"_ He asked, oblivious to the mind block I had set up between us.

"_No, Sam was up before me"_

"_As usual-hey where is Sam?"_

"_He had to pay Rachel a visit_" Seth tilted his head to one side confused. It was a cute response, typically Seth.

"_Why?"_ he asked.

"_To get more information about Jacob."_ I watched Seth switch his focus to Jacob.

"_How is he?"_

"_Hard to tell, he's exhausted- that much is certain, but other than that...-"_

"_What do you think happened to him?"_ Seth's voice had taken on a much quieter tone.

"_I don't know... we can only guess"_

"_It must have been bad, if he's like this now it must've been really, really bad..."_

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

_Blood...there was just so much blood. I stared over the cliff edge and down to my father's death bed. Finally, finally I had my revenge. I soon became aware of the fact I was holding a flaming touch and the rocky bed that my dad now lay upon was soaked in gasoline. I let the torch fall, it's flame almost disappearing from sight as it fell through the air before suddenly exploding a wave of fire as t came into contact with the gasoline._

"_Son!!" Somehow, my dad was still alive. With what little energy he had left he called up to me. The flames licked his hide tearing horrific cries of pain from his mouth._

"_You shouldn't have ignored me" I growled. Staring into my father's pleading eyes as I watched him burn and finally... die._

_Good riddance._

_I woke naked in the middle of the forest. Flecks of gasoline decorated my over-heated skin and the smell of smoke, burning fuel and some other putrid smell was thick in the night-air making it hard to breathe._

"_Jacob!" Dazed I looked up to see my twin brother Michael standing over me. His eyes wild with fear. He took in my appearance. "Jacob...what have you done?!"_

_

* * *

_

**The next chapter should be out in the next 5-6 days. It will be longer than previous chapters so that's why it's taking me slightly longer to write them. In the next chapter Jacob and Sam have a lot more time with each other... lets see what happens shall we.**

**And how excatly is Sam going to seperate Jacob's inner wolf from his human side?**

**It's good that's all i can say**

**PLEASE REVEIW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Twilight saga or any of its characters...sniff**

**A/N**

**Yay!!! chapter five. Sorry that this one is a few days late, HONESTY I will try to be more up-to-date on when I'm posting the next chapter!!!**

**As you've probably noticed already, I've given other pack member's a few short P.O.V.'s in this chapter and at the end of chapter four. My reasoning behind this is to define the pack members as individuals so readers are able to see the pack and how they work together as a whole. Also I didn't want the pack members to be just there in the background. Like I wanted them and their stories to be apart of this fan fiction so really this fan fiction isn't just about Sam and Jacob's relationship, it involves the whole pack.**

**I KNOW THE STORY SEEMS TO BE DRAGGING A BIT!! please forgive me, but these things take time and I swear to you, from chapter six and onwards things are gonna get good!!!**

**WARNING: Rated M for Language, angst, and sweet, sweet lemony goodness for future chapters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Phoenix**

* * *

**-Wolf Bite-**

**Chapter Five**

**Quil's P.O.V.**

The lights inside Emily's house were still on when I finished my patrol shift. Although it was only around 10pm I felt incredibly exhausted and wanted to do nothing more than sleep.

Emily was Sam's step-sister and apart from Rachel the only blood family Sam had left. His Mother had died of terminal cancer and his father Billy, had been killed by an imposing Alpha eight years ago. Sam had only been twenty years old at the time and when his father died, he refused to let the pack be taken over by this challenging alpha who had no moral values nor care of others. Sam had challenged the Alpha, not one week after Billy's death and somehow, won back the pack with the destruction of the enemy Alpha.

Things fell into place after that; Jarred, Paul and Leah accepted Sam as the new Alpha due to not only his heritage but the strength he showed in battle, Embry and I had been turned a few years later when we reached the age of eighteen, strengthening the numbers of the pack. The newest addition to the pack was Seth, he'd barely been turned a full week and already he seemed to have gotten the hang of things. He tended to relate to and hang around Jarred more than anyone else; following his lead, asking him for help -that kind of stuff which was kinda weird since Jarrad was like twenty four or something while Seth was only seventeen.

Then again I don't think he would've been able to relate to Embry and I, we were the jokers of the pack and although we were bother twenty two, we didn't act our age. I have to admit, Embry was the worst out of the two of us, I was the more sensible out of the two of us -well as sensible as anyone can be with Embry- his carefree attitude was addictive, he couldn't walk into a room without stealing the show with his ever-present humor. I'd even seen Sam laugh at he's jokes and Sam could be a real hard arse at times, since he was the Alpha Embry could make anyone laugh. That was just him.

I walked up the front poach steps and opened the front door. Instantly the smell of baking muffins wafted towards me from the kitchen making my mouth water, despite the fact that I'd eaten a full buck less than an hour ago. Instead of attacking the muffins, I went in search of Emily. Normally she greeted me as soon as I walked in the door, but tonight she hadn't which was odd.

I found her in the lounge room. She was curled up on the blue love seat, her eyes lightly closed in a peaceful slumber and a thick novel wrapped up in her arms as if t were something precious.

I frowned. Emily spent all of the days tending to the pack and their needs; she did all the cooking, all the cleaning and always, always was there with a comforting hug, a warm smile and a number of spare rooms for those to come and go as they pleased. She did so much for others and as a result she never had anytime for herself.

Guilt tweaked my heartstrings. It wasn't right, ever since the blow up fight with my dad, I'd been living under Emily's roof and not once in this time had I offered to help her cook, clean or anything else to help her out. I hadn't thought she needed it. She was just the person who was there for everyone and did everything.

It shouldn't be like this.

I stood, hovering in the lounge room, debating whether to tuck her in where she slept or to carry her up to her bedroom when she stirred. Sleepily she blinked and looked around the room. When she met my eyes she froze.

"Oh! Quil- you're home!" She snapped awake. Stashing her book under a nearby cushion and scrambling to stand. "I wasn't expecting you so early- I was just reading while I waited for the muffins to cook and -Oh the muffins!!" Panic shot across her face as she practically ran into the kitchen, grabbed an oven mitt and rescued the muffins from the now burning tray. "thank God you woke me up when you did Quil" she sighed relieved that the muffins hadn't burnt...much. "Any longer and this muffins would be burnt to a crisp."

"Oh...w-well I er-Sam, Sam let me off patrol early" I stumbled, feeling stupider by the second.

"Early?" Emily poured the muffins onto a drying rack and lightly tossed a tea towel over them to cool. "That's unlike him" she commented frowning.

"I don't think he's been quite himself after he found Jacob"

"Jacob?" Guilt tugged harder on my heartstrings. Emily was practically apart of the pack and yet no one had filled her in on what was going on.

"Er... Jacob, He's a rogue Alpha"

"Alpha?"

"He'd also Sam's imprint" it took her a moment to absorb this.

"Sam's imprinted?"

"Yes"

"On a male?"

"Yes"

"How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure exactly. Sam visited the elders and they say it's happened before."

"They sure left that out of shifter 101" Emily joked breaking the light tension in the air. She didn't seem mad no one had told her anything until a full day later. "So" Emily turned off the stove and began washing up the dishes. I grabbed a dishcloth, much to her surprise, and helped wipe up. "Is Jacob now apart of the pack?"

"Umm... it's a bit more complicated than that...-" she frowned, confused. I caught her up to speed on the situation. "- So now Sam's got a month to prove to Jacob that he's his imprint."

"How's he going to do that?"

"Fucked if I know" Emily frowned. I remembered she hated swearing-especially from me- "Sorry" I mumbled, my cheeks felt warmer.

"That's Embry rubbing off on you" she said sighing.

"More like Paul" I joked. She nodded, a small smile touching the corners of her mouth. She looked tired. "Umm... Emily?"

"Yes?"

"Well if you umm...e-ever needed help around the house..I'm here-to help that is" Emily looked like she was about to double over in shock.

"W-why thank you Quil, but i-"

"It would make me feel better, helping you out, I mean, I'm still a guest in a lot of ways..." I finished lamely. If Embry had been here he would've laughed.

Emily paused. A genuine smile lighting up her face.

"Thank you Quil, really...Thank you"

"S'no trouble" I mumbled, shaken by the intensity of her gaze. She returned to the dishes. For a few more moments we cleaned in comfortable silence.

"So Sam let you off early, did he say why?" She asked referring back to the original conversation.

"No, he's staying out there again tonight."

"With Jacob?"

"I don't think he can leave him" Emily nodded understanding.

"Imprints are always like that."

"Yeah. I think he's going to be sleeping out there for a while" Emily frowned. "i don't think Jacob can phase"

"An Alpha? Not being able to phase?"

"I know right? Sam thinks its something to do with the whole human looking out though a wolf eyes thing." God I'd lost count on how many times that phrase had been used in the last twenty-four hours. I was getting sick of it.

"So somewhere Jacob's wires have been crossed?" Emily asked simplifying.

"Yeah"

"Well if anyone can uncross them, it'll be Sam" I nodded.

"Let's hope so, for his and Jacob's sake"

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Once again I found myself drifting in and out of sleep, but not by my own doing. This time was woken by a pair of steel brown eyes and a worried, yet determined face. My so-called 'imprint' Sam.

When I slept, I dreamed- remembered would've been a better word. I remembered my sins, all the crimes I had committed against my family and pack. I remembered running, running away from it all while_** his **_voice echoed in my ears. _**His**_ laughter, _**his**_ taunting reminding me of what I'd done and what I was; A monster.

It was during the moments I found myself so caught up in the memories, when I actually believed it was happening all over again, Sam woke me; forcing me to rise, to drink fresh water from a nearby stream and to eat whatever meal he placed in front of me. I could never finish the carcass, it was too much for me to eat after going so long without.

I was out again before I saw what he did with the leftovers.

This continued for what seemed like and eternity, though Sam kept informing me. He told me how long I'd been sleeping for, when each day passed and finally the first week.

"Jacob?" His voice pulled me from my memories. I woke easily now, used to his soft, husky voice calling me. I opened my eyes sleepily and rose already knowing we were going to the river.

He walked beside me in his wolf form. I knew he was waiting for my legs to give out on me. He made sure he was always close enough to be there if they did, but lately they didn't feel like they were going to give out, like they were stronger somehow. I guessed it was from the food Sam had practically shoved down my throat the past week or so, I wasn't sure of the day.

"It's Sunday, by the way" Sam commented almost reading my thoughts. He stopped at the river and I put my head down to drink. He always told me the date, always talked, trying to spark some sort of conversation out of me. I didn't respond. I don't think I had said more than two words to him this past week.

When I finished drinking I turned automatically preparing to head back to the camp. Sam's voice caught me.

"Jacob?" looked back at him, never in the eyes, I didn't want him to see me for what I was...not yet. "Would you like to take a walk with me?- If you're up to it I mean?" I thought about it, mentally checking myself over. I felt stronger, apart from being a bit sleepy I had more energy than I'd had in a long time.

I gave a small nod. Sam's face instantly lit up. Before I could dwell on this fact he turned and began leading me in the opposite direction of the camp. After walking only a short distance the smell of salt water reached my nose. My ears pricked up. We were near the sea. We passed though the veil of trees. My eyes widened as I took everything in.

We were standing on the edge of a cliff face. The ocean lay stretched out before us it's thundering waves crashing against the base of the cliff. I looked down. We were high, really high. The waves washed over the rocky bed far below us, splashing and marking the base of the cliff in salt water.

At first it was pretty the salt splashing up before draining away, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore relaxed me. But then the water began to frighten me, the way it splash the cliff and drained away- almost like...

_Blood, there was so much blood. I was standing at the edge of a large cliff face, looking down to the rock bed below..._

_so much blood..._

_it splattered against the side of the cliff when my father's body came into contact with the sharp, jaggered rocks and drained away from him as he tried desperately to heal._

_So much blood..._

_MONSTER!!!!_ I closed my eyes as my mind screamed _MONSTER!!!!_ over and over again. I backed away from the cliff edge. Loud, broken whimpers echoed in my ears. I wondered who they were from this time- my pack? My brother? Mother? Father? It was only when I heard that husky voice nearby, his tone worried and confused, made me realize the broken sobs and cries were coming from me.

"Jacob! What is it? What's wrong?" if we'd been in human form I knew he would've comforted me, held me close. But we were in wolf form and all he could do was dart around me, worried and confused. There was a fear in his tone. I knew he had every right to be afraid, he should be terrified. After all I was a monster.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT!!!" my screams tore from my chest before I could even attempt to hold them back. I was against the ground now, huddled in a defensive crouch. "I'm so sorry!!!" I whimpered. Images of my father burning, him calling out to me flashed before my eyes. Tears rolled down my face as I watched him burned. I loved my father, I loved my mother, my brother, my pack, all of them- "I'm sorry! I'm just so sorry" my voice was barely a whisper. Somewhere, somewhere far away I could hear Sam's cries, of him demanding, pleading to know what was wrong.

I couldn't answer him. The darkness had me now.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Jacob didn't wake up for two days.

Every moment that passed was agony. At that moment on the cliff, he'd been scared- upset, and I hadn't been able to comfort him. I wanted to hold him, to wrap my arms around him and protect from whatever horrors lay in his past. I knew he dreamed of them. Every time he closed his eyes they appeared before him. He howled in his sleep, he tossed and turned, whining crying out for his pack. I wished I could take away the nightmares, he needed to rest and it seemed like every hour I was there; forcing him to wake in the attempt to save him.

I thought we were getting somewhere. He seemed to have more energy, the past weak I saw some of his strength returning. He'd become accustomed to the routine of waking, being taken to drink, being forced to eat all the while I stayed by his side. In the beginning he seemed cautious of my presence, like I was going to pounce on him at any moment. Now he accepted me by his side as simple fact, if I wasn't there he would become nervous, unsure of the situation. I'd like to think it was because he was nervous of having his imprint away, but I knew that was not the case, he was worried about the pack, that they would attack him instead- or so I thought as he seemed to get so nervous and awkward around them and shy, very, very shy.

I wondered if it was because he was reminded of his own pack. I didn't know anything about him. Only that his pack was no longer following him and that he'd spent the last few years in a depressive state, starving himself and refusing to sleep. I wondered if he'd refused sleep to avoid the nightmares, it was either that or he wanted to die quicker. One couldn't live without sleep for more than ten days.

I shuddered at the thought of him being dead. Whimpered at the knowledge that if I hadn't found him he would be just that.

"_But you did find him." _Jarred reminded me, hearing my thoughts.

"_Sam I know you're like all upset about Jacob, but you're vibes are really killing my fun"_ Embry added. Afraid to be the one to break the two-day-long silence between me and my pack. I hadn't spoken to them since I told them of the incident. I was worried for Jacob. I shouldn't of taken him to the cliff, I thought it was pretty, I thought...I sighed angrily I don't know what I thought.

"_You thought it might bring him out of his shell" _Jarred murmured still following my thought trail. Leah rose from her resting bay and padded cautiously over to me.

"_The view from the cliff is special, you go up there and look out and think 'wow'- it's possible Jacob might've had the same reaction...." _Everyone looked at Leah with jaws open.

Was she being sympathetic?

She continued ignoring our thoughts."-Y_ou just wanted some life to appear in his eyes."_ She gave a comforting, all-knowing look.

"_Awwww Leah I didn't know you were so sweet"_ Paul teased. In an instant her face turned from compassion to utter hatred. She snapped her head around to glare at him

"_Bite me Paul!"_ She snarled. He rose from his seated position. And slid into a tensed crouch.

"_If that's an offer...-"_At the sound of a fight, Quil and Embry's ears pricked up.

"Twenty on Leah" Quil placed his bet.

"Aww Give Paul a chance, he's a good fighter-" Embry argued.

"But he's terrible against Leah" Quil reasoned.

"He might have improved" Quil frowned.

"Doubt it" Embry sighed.

"Fuck it- thirty on Paul!"

"_Guys!" _Seth intervened, just when Paul was about to pounce. "_Jacob's waking up!_"

Seven pairs of eyes landed on Jacob's sleeping figure. Sure enough, he was beginning to wake.

My heart leapt in my chest. For a moment there I was wondering how long he was going to be asleep for. After all, I only had one month to make him imprint on me and already a week of that time had been used up in rest. Don't get me wrong I wanted him to get all the rest he needed but there was only three more weeks until he would leave and never come back unless he imprinted on me.

Jacob slowly opened his eyes. He shrunk back as he took in the pack all standing crowded around him.

"_Give him some room guys"_ Jarred spoke before I could even think the order. I was too busy focusing on the fact that Jacob was awake, and he was okay- well sorta. The pack backed away giving him plenty of room. Cautiously I took a small hesitant step toward him.

"Jacob? Are you feeling any better?" for a long moment he looked at me like I was an idiot for asking the question. I guess I kinda was, asking someone who'd just woke up after a panic attack if they were okay.

Finally he nodded.

"okay, okay, he's alright nothing more to see here" Jarred, sensing I wanted to be alone with Jacob tried to move the crowd along.

"Are you kidding me?" Embry cut in. "I thought we had a fight going on here"

"My bet's still on Leah" Quil added.

"Let's take the betting elsewhere" Jarred sighed, pushing them along.

"Hey Seth you wanna join?" Embry asked looking to the sandy wolf next to him.

"He's underage!!" Jarred growled suddenly defensive. Embry and Quil gave a quick side look at each other and then turned back to Jarred.

"So?" I watched Seth look from his best friend scolding the two jokers until chasing after them as they went deeper into the forest, leaving me and Jacob alone once again.

Jacob looked to me, waiting for me to speak.

"Are you hungry?" He shook his head. "Thirsty?" Jacob shook his head again. I heaved a sigh of frustration. "What happened on the cliff?"

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"What happened on the cliff?"

_Everything..._

"Jacob!" Sam's growl stopped my mind from drifting. "What happened on the sea cliff?" He was talking about the sea cliff where I'd blacked out, of course he wasn't talking about the other cliff. He didn't know.

"Jacob!" He seemed frustrated, anxious like a caged wolf.

"Nothing" My voice was soft, dry. I hadn't used it for such a long time.

"Nothing?" He echoed. "Jacob you had a panic attack and then collapsed!"

"And?"

"And!" that seemed to set him off. "And you were in wolf form! I couldn't help you! I'm your imprint! I'm supposed to be able to comfort you when you're scared and yet you shy away from me all the time!" I knew he was frustrated. If I'd been in his shoes I would be too. But I wasn't, I wasn't like him, I was a M-

"Jacob!" he growled forcing my attention back to him. He paused. Letting out a few deep breaths to calm his sudden outburst. "You have no idea how worried I was" he panted. "You were out for two days because of something I did-" I had to stop him there. He hadn't done anything wrong, I was the one at fault here, I was the one who was so fucked up I couldn't think straight. Someone as pure as him should not be blaming himself for my faults, for my mistakes.

"You didn't-" I tried to explain but he cut across me.

"- I won't let it happen again. I will not let you be in a position where I can't help you, where I can't...hold you" My heart faltered at his words. I couldn't place the reason why. "That is why I'm going to teach you how to phase. So I'm never in that position again."

"I can't-"

"I know, that is why I'm going to teach you" I raised my eyebrows,

"Now?"

"Now" He was serious. I could see the look of determination in his eyes. "Stand up." I hesitated. Phasing? I hadn't phased in over two years, I was so used to being in my wolf-form I'd forgotten what being in human form was like.

"Jacob?" Reluctantly I pulled myself to my feet, my legs no longer shook under the effort. "Now, what do you remember about phasing?" I tried to think back, back through the thick cloud where days were blurred into one, back past the horror and deception right up until the moment where my dad first gave me lessons on phasing. It felt like a lifetime ago. Everything was faded, blurred and I couldn't remember much...

"_Breathing son, it's all about your breathing." _

_I was twelve and my father was standing before me in the middle of the forest. "In go in though you're nose and out your mouth." he watched me as I tried to do as he said, but I was distracted. I kept looking back into the forest in the direction of our house. "Jacob you need to concentrate." _

"_But what about Michael?" I whined. _

"_He's feeling sick again" I whimpered this time. Despite being the youngest out of the two of us, I was the strongest twin. When I was out exploring the forest, Michale was in bed sick. When I went cliff diving and hung out with friends, Michael had another appointment at the doctors. And when I was the star athlete of school, Michael was in surgery having another operation._

_Michael had some sort of disease, that made his white blood cells attack his body instead of any sickness or germs invading his system. It was because of this he always seemed to be sick. I tried to stay with him as often as I could. Up until the age of fourteen we'd slept in the same bed. He'd always had problems with nightmares, so when he woke up I wanted to be there to comfort him. I think he liked me being there. He didn't like to be ignored or left alone. No matter how many times we told him otherwise, I think he thought that because he was so weak the pack would abandon him one day. _

_When we were younger, dad used to spend all his time with Michael. Worried for his health and I think he was mad at me because of mum. But as we grew older Dad turned his attention to me, he put all his effort into trying to make me the next Alpha. I think he finally came to terms with the fact that his eldest son was never going to be strong enough to be his heir and as a result, the legacy passed onto me._

"_Again..?" I whimpered. "But he just got back from hospital" Dad's eyes softened. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder._

"_I know son, the doc said he might be a bit sick after the operation." I could feel my tears welling up in my eyes. "So I think we should give him a special treat for dinner" Dad said, forcing himself to lighten his tone. I looked up hopefully. _

"_Crispy duck?" I asked, my face brightening. I knew it was his favorite dish every time he got it he grinned like a monkey._

"_And if you can phase right, we'll be able to show him too- do you think he'll like that?"..._

"Jacob!" I snapped out of my memory to see Sam standing in front of me. His face worried.

"W-what?" relief came over Sam's features.

"You froze up and you were staring like you were off somewhere else." He stood staring at me for a moment. I shrank away from the intensity of his gaze. He sighed. "That's the third time you've done this. Where do you go?" I gave a small shrug.

"Nowhere" My voice was no louder than a whisper. There was a long pause. Filled with Sam trying to meet my gaze and me refusing to look up. "Breathing"

"What was that?"

"Breathing" I repeated quietly. "Phasing is all about your breathing." Sam was silent for a moment longer before finally speaking.

"Yeah, that's right." He took a step back. "Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth" I did as he asked. "Now close your eyes and clear your mind, focus on the rise and fall of your chest." I followed his instructions. Letting the sound of my breathing clear my mind. Now feel your front legs, and your chest, you human hands and the texture of your skin..." I could feel his eyes raking over my body as he told me what to do, I could hear his husky tone becoming deeper.

I tried to focus on phasing, to get him to stop looking at me like that. Maybe if he saw my face, saw how ugly I was he would turn away and leave me alone.

I doubted it.

"Now...phase" I tried to follow his command, but my body refused to shift. I clenched my eyes and tried harder, trying to find my human form. There was only blackness inside me. It was so dark, I couldn't find my human form. I could sense him everywhere but came up with nothing. He was hiding for me.

"Keep up your breathing Jacob" Sam commanded. I ploughed through the darkness, searching, searching for my human form but found nothing. I snarled in frustration and opened my eyes.

I was standing in front of Sam and I was still in wolf form.

"I can't find him! I can't find my human form!"

"Can you imagine him?"

"I don't know what he looks like!" My voice dropped as I realized another horrifying truth. "I've forgotten." Sam remained unaffected by my statement.

"Then you have to find him." He cleared his throat. "Now... try again"

* * *

**YAY!!!! ok this chapters done! the next chapters are where the story stops dragging and things get really, really good!**

**im goign to give myself more time with the next chapter since its longer and has so much more lovin' in it.**

**ok i should be uploading chapter six on saturday or sunday**

**PLEASE REVEIW!!!**

**HAPPY VALENTINES!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters unfortunately....sniffle**

**A/N**

**OK here's the sixth chapter!!!! hope everyone's still liking the story- I know that its been dragging a bit but don't you worry, from here on out thing are going to get better, I personally couldn't wait to get to this part in the story, this is my favorite chapter -so far- and as promised has a few scenes to hopefully all go AWWWWWW!!!! no there's no lemons yet, but believe me they are coming! Jacob's just not ready to be that close to Sam...yet, possibly some fluff and slow stroking coming up in the next chapter hope you guys enjoy it I know I will lol!!!**

**OK I'll shut up now but before I do- PLEASE REVEIW!!! I REALLY, REALLY WANT FEEDBACK ON THIS CHAPTER!!!**

**thank you to all those who have reviewed so far!!**

**WARNING: Rated M for angst, language and future lemons!**

**Enjoy!**

**Phoenix**

* * *

**-Wolf Bite-**

**Chapter Six**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"Try again." Sam repeated for the thousandth time that day. It was afternoon now, we'd been at it for five hours straight with no avail. I was still in my wolf form and Sam was still repeating his orders in the same calm, unworried tone and it was beginning to piss me off. Did he know how serious this was? I couldn't find my human body, I could be stuck as a wolf forever and the only words of wisdom he had to offer me was-

"Try again"

"I CAN'T!" I snarled. I hadn't been this angry in years, I hadn't felt any sort of emotion other than sadness, pain and fear for the last few years, I hadn't _let_ myself feel anything else because one such as me shouldn't feel any other emotions other than that, because I was a m-

melodramatic pussy.

I knew how bad I sounded, I was sick of listening to myself think. I seemed to be constantly repeating myself yet I couldn't stop. I hadn't used the 'M' word for two years, I hadn't needed to repeat myself, I already knew what I was. But here, with Sam I seemed to be constantly reminding myself of the past and what my true form.

"Why not?" Sam's voice, once again pulled me from the dark, repetitive abyss of my mind.

"Because!" I snapped

"Because why?"

"I already told you! I can't find him!- I can't find Jacob!" Somehow the words I had imagined in my head were not the same as the ones that came out. Sam's eyes softened. I wonder what I had said to make them do so. I backtracked trying to figure out what 'd actually said.

"Jacob, you are you, no matter how much you change you will still be Jacob"

"No I won't!" I growled, finally turning away from him. I stormed off deeper into the forest. My eyes burned. What alpha couldn't phase? I was pathetic, I was so fucking stupid to believe that this would actually work.

"Jacob!" salty water suddenly rolled down my cheeks. I stumbled, surprised. I could hear Sam coming after me and I fought to hastily to hold back the rest of my tears. An Alpha never cried, he never showed weakness, only to his trusted pack or his imprint. Sam was not my pack and he defiantly wasn't my imprint. I keep moving.

I was so tired from the effort of trying to phase, so angry and so worn from the day's events.

"Jacob wait!" Sam was closer now. The tears didn't seem to want to stop; I felt angry, embarrassed and...

more human than I had in years.

Ever since I met Sam I'd been saying things I hadn't said, doing things I hadn't done...feeling things I hadn't felt. All these things had been deprived of me for years. The feelings I had starved myself of seemed to overwhelm me now. All my emotions were rolled into one massive surge of feelings, so think, I didn't know what was which. I couldn't handle it and when I was around Sam, everything was thrown way out of proportion, I couldn't keep my head around him, I kept on being assaulted by this emotional turmoil inside me of hate, sadness, comfort, emptiness, frustration, embarrassment and most of all fear of my own reactions.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts, so blinded by my tears that I didn't see the thick tree root sticking out from the forest floor. I crashed into the damp ground head first. Before I could even remember how to move, Sam was running towards me, calling out my name in fear. He stood now in front of me. I felt a fresh wave of tears make a clear trail through the new layer of grime that covered my face.

"Jacob" Sam whispered, could hear the sympathy, worry and concern practically dripping from his tone. I turned my head away from him, red hot shame seared through my body.

I really was pathetic.

I clenched my eyes shut, waiting for Sam to laugh or to avoid seeming his look of absolute disgust at my hideous figure. I winced in pain as my heart suddenly clenched at the thought. I didn't know why.

Warm, thick fur suddenly wrapped around me as Sam dropped to the ground, his front paws covered mine as he lay against the dirt. He lay close enough to place his head over my left shoulder and snuggled deeper into the unclean fur at the back of my neck. My head was forced into the crook of his neck.

"Its okay Jacob." his sweet, soft, husky voice brought on a fresh wave of tears. I was so tired by the day's events, exhausted already from my panic attack, drained by my anger and so fucken fed up with my own patheticness, yet somehow Sam didn't seem to mind. He just held me as tightly as he could in wolf-form and allowed me to cry deeply into the curve when his neck met his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find him Jake- we'll find him." I was too tired to protest Sam's words of comfort, escape from Sam's neat clean fur. I just let him hold me, let myself be comforted by his soft murmurings until the tears finally stopped and I drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**Jarred's P.O.V.**

"_They're going to be alright aren't they?"_ Seth's voice drew my attention away from Sam's thought trail and the warm scene inside his head. I looked down to the young wolf beside me.

"_Maybe Seth... I think Jacob still has a lot more to deal with before he accepts Sam."_

"_Are all imprints like that?- so desperate to please their lover?"_ I paused. The air had gotten thicker. I blocked my thoughts from Seth.

"_Yes... I do believe they are"_ I murmured looking back to the trees.

"_I wish I could have someone like that; someone so devoted to me and I to them."_ A ghost of a smile formed on my lips at the dreamy tone Seth had taken on.

"_One day"_ I murmured. _"One day you will"_

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I could feel rough, greasy fur beneath me, hear the sound of a slow thudding heartbeat and the deep breathing beneath me.

I opened my eyes.

It was dawn and snuggled deep into the crook of my neck was Jacob. My Jacob. Sometime after the tears had stopped, he'd fallen asleep there and obviously I had followed the suit.

I felt my insides weaken as I remembered him walking away from me. I'd followed but only at a walk, the last thing I needed was him to be caught off guard by me racing up behind him. It was only 24hrs since he woke up from his panic attack- if that. He hadn't seen where he was going and had tripped over a tree root. Panic, fear at him being hurt made me abandon my walk. I'd been at his side in an instant expecting to help him up. But when I reached him his expression had nearly killed me.

Laying in the dirt, tears rolling down his cheeks and an expression so broken upon his face... it had almost brought me undone. The next thing I knew I was cradling him and telling him he'd be ok.

I stayed still, enjoying the feeling of holding Jacob. My heart felt big, warm, full and I didn't to let him go. I snuggled deeper into the fur behind his neck, trying not to wake him-

"OW!"

Well there went that plan.

Jacob jolted awake, pulling back in surprise. I lay with one eye clenched shut. Out of all the twigs that had lodged themselves in his mattered fur, I had to poke myself in the eye with the largest. I eyed the thick twig that stuck out from a particularly large clump of mattered fur angrily. It had been right where I had been resting my head.

"Sam?" Jacob stood up worryingly. I groaned at the sudden distance between us. "Sam!" his bark was urgent now.

"I'm ok" I grumbled rising to my feet. "It's just that you have a nasty collections of sticks in you fur." Jacob frowned, not understanding. Then it dawned on him.

"Oh my god Sam!" fear lined his face he backed up until he put a good deal of distance between us -too much for my liking- as if he was afraid one of the sticks would hurt me again.

"Jake I'm fine" I joked, trying to lighten the light tension of worry in the air. I opened my eye. "We heal fast remember?" I meant it as a joke but Jacob looked like he was seriously trying to remember.

"Oh God Jake" he really couldn't remember all that much about being a shifter. Why? Had he spent that long in a state of depression that he'd forgotten who he really was? He said he couldn't remember who he really was when we were phasing- or trying to phase more correctly- he'd forgotten what it was to be human so why wouldn't t make sense for him to forget what it was like being a wolf too, not just a wolf- a shifter. Hasn't Rachel said something about this?

I couldn't remember.

I took a step forward towards him, trying to comfort him. He took another step back afraid. Of what I'll never know.

"It's nothing-"

"Jake it's hardly-"

"No really please leave it" I didn't want to leave it. But he looked like like he was embarrassed, ashamed of what he'd become, of what he was.

There was a long pause. He was the one to break it.

"I-I'm sorry" I frowned, confused. "About your eye" he added seeing my expression.

"Oh-er... that's nothing" I forced my tone to be lighter. "I've had plenty worse, I just wasn't expecting to be assaulted by a twig that's all."

I met his gaze, a smile almost touched his face...almost.

Now that I looked more closely, the mat that covered his fur looked painful. If something like a twig lodged themselves in there and managed to get to his skin, Jacob would be unable to get it out. And it wasn't just twigs. Dirt, mud, dried up blood stained his coat and the parts where some of the mats had been pulled out, either by Jacob himself or by being caught on a tree or shrub revealed flea ridden skin. Even now I could feel something crawling beneath my coat. I had been laying, pressed up against that fur all night.

"I need a bath" I thought out loud. Jacob looked up surprised. "It's been over a week- you should too I mean, forest-wear is so last season" I added hastily showing him I wasn't trying to hurt his feelings. This time he did smile. It was a small smile, nothing big or flashy, but it was progress none the less.

He seemed content to follow me back through the forest until we hit the last row of trees before Emily's house.

"Where are we?"

"My sister's- well step-sisters" I poked my head out through the trees looking for any traffic. When I was sure the coast was clear, I crossed the road and headed around the side of the house to her backyard. Jacob followed me hesitantly. He kept close to my side, afraid to be left alone.

Interesting. I thought to myself. He was reacting now just like he did whenever the pack was around.

Emily must've seen us coming around the side- then again how could she not see two gigantic wolves walking past her window.- because she came out the back door waving in greeting.

"About time you came around Sam- I haven't seen you in for over a week" Emily said her hands on hips. I gave her a wolfy grin. Unlike Rachel, Emily was as forgiving and warm as any mother should be.

I really did love Em being my younger sister.

"And you must be Jacob" Emily said softly, shifting her warm gaze onto Jake. I thought he wouldn't feel threatened by her, that he might actually warm up to her. Instead he did the exact opposite. Jake hid behind me, using me as a barrier between himself and Emily. He was trembling and he looked scared. This wasn't how he behaved with the pack.

This was worse.

Emily, however, didn't seem to mind- or if she was she didn't show it.

"Sam did you want some pants?" She asked returning her attention to me. I gave a small nod. Emily couldn't phase, when my father Billy remarried after loosing his imprint, he married Beth. A sweet, warm lady who'd lost her own husband a few years before they met. They'd looked after each other, dad and Beth. Emily and I had warmed up to each other right away, with Emily's sweet-loving nature, it was impossible not to. When we'd been kids we used to play together, and Rachel used to try and boss us around. And then when dad had been killed from that alpha and Beth murdered by his pack. The three of us had morned together and gave me the strength to challenge the Alpha and earn back the right of alpha.

Emily disappeared inside in search of pants. I turned back to Jacob.

"Are you okay?" he gave a small nod, but I didn't miss his eyes dart to the back door where Emily had retreated. "Are you going to be okay if I go inside for a moment?" this time he took longer in responding before he dipped his head in a answering yes.

I paused at his side for a moment longer. I hadn't left his side for just over a full week so leaving him now was harder than I expected. I walked up to the back door, quickly phased and went inside.

I walked down the hall, suddenly the door to her spare room opened.

"OH!" Emily covered her eyes, hastily throwing the spare pair of pants at me. "Can you give me some warning next time!" Emily blushed furiously and turned her face away from me.

"Sorry Em" I sniggered, quickly putting the pants on before pulling her into my arms for a bear hug.

"Can't breathe" she protested. I chuckled. She glared at me knowing I did it on purpose. It was short-lived, Emily never had been one to hold grudges, or her temper for that matter. Suddenly a tear fell from her eye. Her face crumpled into sadness.

"Emily what's wrong!" I pulled her back into my arms. I stroked her soft black hair. "What is it?"

"When Quil said there was a rogue alpha..-" she whimpered between sobs.

"Yes?" Sam urged.

"-I didn't think....I-I didn't know...-" I let out a sigh of relief, finally understanding why she was suddenly breaking down. No one had prepared her for Jacob, Quil might've told her he was a rogue, but he left out Jacob's appearance.

Emily was one of those do-gooder sorts, she had to help everything, do anything in her power to save things and when she'd seen Jacob she must've felt so torn up that an Alpha could've been reduced to that state. I'd felt the same way when I'd first seen Jacob, except I wasn't as emotional as Emily was and she took this way too hard.

"Em it's okay bub- he's okay" I held her close.

"I know, I'm just being stupid" she sobbed wiping her eyes. "I just-"

"I know sis, I know" I held her. Let her get the rest of her tears out. When she was silent in my arms I spoke again. "Hey Em, do you have some flea treatment would you?" she pulled back and wiped away the last of her tears.

"Yeah sure it's in the bathroom" she pulled back and wandered further down the hall to the bathroom. She always kept a bottle of the stuff for when the pack came home with the itches. which was a regular occurrence.

"Picked up a few have we?" She asked. I nodded. "Well I'm not surprised about the amount of time you spent in the forest..-" she was babbling, she always did when she was embarrassed or unsure of something and after her random breakdown I guess she felt silly for reacting in such a way.

She pulled out a bottle and held it over her shoulder from me to take.

"And a bucket?" she glanced over her shoulder frowning. "Jacob can't phase so...I'm giving h-him a bath" I explained. Her eyes widened for a moment before realization set in.

"Of Course! How silly of me- you're going to need more than that-" and she was off, running around the house looking for a clean bucket. When she found that she threw random things inside it; a sponge, scissors, three kinds of brushes and combs, a tonne of shampoo and conditioner and a whole stack of towels. When she was finished she stood back and looked over the pile once more.

"Yep, that should outa bout do it"

"Thanks Em" I gave her a quick peck on the cheek before heading for the back door.

"If you need anything-"

"-I'll ask" I said finishing her sentence. I exited out the back door. Jacob hadn't moved from where I'd left him. His eyes zeroed in on the pile I was holding. "Well... um You can't really have a shower in wolf-form so I guess that means you'll have to stick with a....a um- dog bath"

**J****acob's P.O.V.**

I raised an eyebrow. I wanted to protest but when I opened my mouth I realized I had nothing to ague about. Sam was right, I couldn't take a shower because I couldn't phase and I couldn't go to the ocean because it was salt water and I did_ not_ want to go back up to the cliff and I certainly couldn't take a bath in the river because that was their drinking water and going without a bath full stop was... not an option. Lately I'd been picking up the scent of something dead and rotting, when it became a constant smell I'd grown irritated and then when I realized the smell was coming from me...well then I was just plain embarrassed. How could Sam and the pack even stand being around me? I mean not for the obvious reason of me being a cruel, black hearted monster- the the smell...-

"Jake?" Sam was asking me to follow him around to the side of the house. His voice saving me from my thoughts.

I paused.

Since when had Sam's voice 'pulling' me from my thoughts turn into 'saving' me from my thoughts? And since when had he started calling me Jake? And I allowing it?

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Sam beckoned. Hastily I caught to catch up with him. Lightly shaking my head to dispel my thoughts.

Sam had led me to the other side of the house, opposite to the way we'd come in. On this side there was a garage. I stepped onto the cement. It felt strange and unfamiliar under my paws. I hadn't stepped on cement in years, I hadn't seen a house in years. It was a very weird experience.

Before I could dwell on it however. Sam had set the stuff down and was standing next to me with a gigantic set of scissors.

I leapt back in fright.

"Easy, I'm just going to cut the main clumps out of your fur. Is that okay?" I swallowed carefully.

"Okay...j-just don't make me bald" I warned weakly. Sam nodded. He took a large patch of mattered fur in his hands and lined the scissors up to cut it. I closed my eyes, waiting. There was a light pull of the hair attached to my skin and then... nothing. I opened my eyes wondering if he''d even cut it. But there on the ground was a clump of greasy fur and Sam was moving onto the next bit.

I looked at the ground. How could he touch something so disgusting, something so greasy, dirty and not shy away from it. I knew I had fleas, I knew he would see them. The truth was I had a whole fucken colony on my back and they'd bitten my skin raw. Oh god I hoped he had some flea powder or something-

I saw the flea treatment solution in the large yellow bucket he'd been carrying and let out a small sigh of relief. Sam had started talking to me. His voice taking on a smooth even tone, one that relaxed and calmed me. He was talking about his pack and all their different qualities. I listened silently as he cut my fur. I forced myself to listen to his voice and his alone, I ignored the tiny voice in the back of my head reminding me of my own pack and what I'd done to them.

I forced myself to concentrate wholly and fully on Sam and his voice. Soon the nagging feeling at the back of my mind disappeared.

There was only me and Sam and at the moment nothing else mattered.

By the time Sam had finished telling me about his pack, he'd removed all the clumps of tangled fur, twigs and any other random forest wear I had attracted during my long journey. He moved onto to talking about his childhood and growing up on the reservation while he filled the bucket with warm water. He poured it over me, before refilling the bucket and poured it over me. He did this until my coat had been soaked through never pausing in the flow of the one-sided conversation; he had now moved onto talking about his family as he squirted a generous amount of flea treatment onto my thick coat before massaging it into my coat. I found myself relaxing. His hands were like magic, working all the tension and knots out of my muscles. I closed my eyes as I soon became a pile of mush under his hands and listen to him talk of his mother's death, how his dad moved on to Beth, how he grew up with Emily and Rachel. He spoke of his father's death and Beth's as well. He told me of how he gained the strength to defeat the Alpha and win his pack.

I stood there, listing to him talk as he washed out the solution, then moved on to shampooing and conditioning my coat and finally giving it one last rise before drying me off. I felt so ashamed, having me stand and being washed when I should be the one pampering him. He was so perfect, he was one of those noble contagious people you read about and here I was; a monster.

Maybe some of his honor and good will would rub off on me.

He grabbed a towel and proceeded to dry my coat. Using the scissors as he went to trim of any uneven hair and making it tidy. I waited patiently for him to finish. I felt different. I was lighter for one thing, all that matted fur had weighed more than I thought. It was only when it was gone did I realise how much dead weight I'd been carrying. My skin felt better too, it was no longer itchy or irritated and -thank the gods- not crawling with inhabitants. I felt relaxed, more relaxed than I had in years and it wasn't just from Sam's handiwork. I was peaceful, almost....

happy.

"Yep, I think that outa do it" Sam said finally, four hours later standing back to look at his handiwork. I gave myself a light shake. Sam lead me into the garage where a large mirror sat placed on the wall, why it was there I had no idea. All I knew was that when I stepped in font of the mirror, I was assaulted by a flow of overwhelming emotions and feelings.

He hadn't shaved me bald- thank God- but he had cut my fur short, I guessed he had to after all the clumps of fur had been removed. My grimy covered coat had was now clearly snow white a with blue, gray patterned back. My eyes were lighter and although I was majorly underweight I looked healthy- well healthier than what I'd been.

Despite the fact I was older, skinnier and taller, I thought I looked like I had all those years ago. A wave of images suddenly flashed before my eyes, from my wolf and human form. I shut my eyes, trying to stop them, but they flooded my senses, awakening parts of me I hadn't felt in a long time. I could see the pit Sam had referred to, the one were I kept my wolf. Like a onlooker peering over the edge and into the dark whole I saw my wolf. His blue eyes glowed in the darkness. I heard him scratching, climbing the walls and snarling like a enraged animal. His eyes were focused on me. I'd locked him up for two years and now he was escaping. He was coming for me.

He wanted revenge.

"Jacob?!" Sam was at my side, saving me. "Jacob what's wrong?" my eyes snapped open. My wolf was coming for me and there was only one way to stop him-

"Sam I need to phase NOW"

* * *

**OMG!! are you loving this story now???**

**let me hear your love:)**

**YAY jacob's going to finally phase!! but seriously if he's going to turn into a human form, thus escaping his wolf, isn't he driving his wolf side away even futhur?  
isn't this going to have like some serious repercussions on him??**

**ok i do belive it is time for some action between sammy and jake i CAN promise you chapter seven will have some action, no lemons though.....sorry!!!!**

**PLEASE REVEIW!!! i REALLY NEED FEEBACK ON THIS CHAPTER!!**

**did you guys like it? did you think it needed more? dose the packs p.o.v's become annoying? do you like them? do you not?**

**PLEASE REVEIW**

**ok i love you all, next chaps goign to be out next sunday!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its characters…unfortunately.**

**A/N**

**YAY!!!! Chapter Seven!!!! Omg I can't believe I made it this far lol, I would like this time now to thank Vidaloca who has been such a great friend and advisor to me from the beginning, right back from when we went to primary school together to now, where she still manages to stay in everyday contact with me even now after I moved five years ago to the other side of the country. Although she doesn't write the same kinds of fan fictions that I do i.e. One-shots instead of long-winded storylines, innocent romance instead of dirty lemons,- YET- happy and humorous instead of angst. Despite our differences when it comes to fan fiction she's always there for me, hearing me out and giving her advice so I'd just like to say thankyou… for everything.**

**OKAY YES CHAPTER SEVEN!!! Lol**

**Im loving this chapter already. It really takes Sam's and Jacob's relationship to the next level. I've worked out that this story is going to be about fifteen or twenty chapters long depending on how much I write for each chapter. There might be a sequel, might, don't hold me to that because don't know where I would take the storyline.**

**Ok im getting on with the chapter now.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I know I nag, but I want some feedback on the results of this chapter….dun da dum!!!!!**

**WARNING: Rated M for angst, language and sweet sweet lemons…**

**Enjoy**

**Phoenix**

* * *

**Wolf Bite**

**-Chapter Seven-**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"I need to phase… now"

Sam paused, confused at my sudden demand. My wolf snarls grew as he began to steadily crawl out of the pit. His cold blue eyes glowed in the darkness. There was only anger in those eyes; anger, frustration, the need to kill-

"Sam!" Sam jolted out of his dazed and confused state.

"Now? Here?"

"Yes Sam!" sensing my panic he quickly instructed me to close my eyes and to focus on my breathing. I forced it to slow, my heart was racing in my chest, my wolf was almost out of the pit. I ploughed through the darkness calling my own name. It was so dark, I couldn't find him. My wolf raised his head out of pit, pulling the rest of his body out with it. I ran further, deeper into the darkness until I heard a tiny sound.

Sobbing… Jacob was crying.

I raced over to him. He was sitting in the very far corner of my mind. His legs pulled up to his chest and his face hidden. His arms wrapped protectively around himself as he tried to make himself as small as possible.

"Jacob" I breathed. I approached, slowly, cautiously. I could hear wolf straining to get his front legs out of the pit. Afraid, knowing there was no way I could stop him, I threw my arms around my broken form.

Heat seared through my body, I could feel muscle, bone, flesh all contracting and changing. The darkness faded, my wolf howled in frustration.

I opened my eyes.

Sam was standing before me. He was frozen, his hands halfway stretched out towards me, like he didn't know whether to stand back or to hold me.

His steel-brown eyes met mine. He looked surprised, startled almost. When I was in wolf-form my eyes tended to be a grey and blue. When I was in my human-form, however, I remembered they changed to a dark brown. The change was rare, only few shifters had it, it was like a human having one green eye and one blue: next to impossible.

His eyes watched mine until they slowly, very slowly, began to move along my body, taking the rest of me in.

My bronzed skin was soft and even, almost beautiful. It was cleared from all blemishes and imperfections and stretched evenly over my muscles that bulged out in awkward proportions. I was deathly thin, nothing more than skin, bone and muscle. There was no fat, no extra weight. The muscles I did have from running, from my non-stop travelling and looked wildly out of proportion to the rest of me.

His eyes raked over my body, I shivered lightly as his attention was somehow drawn to the curve of my thigh, the V that formed on my abdomen and lower to where-

He ripped his eyes away, forcing them to stay on my face. My breathing had become shallow. My heart pounded in my chest. I focused my eyes on his beautiful face and watched as he looked to my black hair. He'd shaved it short, after all the shampoo and conditioner it shone like liquid black ink. For a moment his eyes stayed there. His eyes turning dark with hunger.

I felt another shiver as he watched me- and my hair- I think he thought he'd cut it too short. Although it had been necessary and it did suit me, I wondered if he wanted it longer; if he wanted to run his hands through my hair, to tangle his fingers through it, to bury his face within it.

My heart stuttered.

Why was I thinking those thoughts? I knew I was handsome, I'd been told many a times at high school. I had been what girls found 'attractive'. But that was then and Sam was certainly no teenage girl.

"Y-you…you did it," he suddenly grunted. His voice broke the silence. It was thick, heavy with some sort of emotion. He cleared his throat lightly. "I'll go get you some pants." Without another word he exited the shed practically breaking into a jog as he headed for the house.

I lay against the cold cement, confused. I was a monster, yet Sam had looked at me unafraid and with that, almost, hungry look in his eyes. But then he'd practically run away from me. I didn't understand. It had been two years since high school and a lot had changed since then. Maybe I was one of those people who grew uglier as they grew older. Was I ugly? Did Sam think I was ugly?

I shook my head roughly trying to dispel the thoughts.

Why did I care what he thought about me anyway? He wasn't my imprint.

Sam returned a few moments later carrying a spare set of pants.

"Here" he held them out to me. "They're mine, but they're way too short- they should fit you." He politely looked away as I scrambled to my feet and pulled on the pants. The fabric felt strange and foreign against my skin. I hadn't worn any sort of clothing for over two years. I had to adjust the pants several times before I realised that I wasn't going to get used to them anytime soon.

"Feel different?" Sam asked watching my attempts to make the pants sit differently. I felt my face turn a slight pink.

"Y-yeah… I'm not used to um- wearing clothes" I couldn't understand why I was blushing,

"It doesn't surprise me. How long have you been in you're wolf –form anyway?"

"…Two years" Sam looked surprised by this. I think he already guessed that I had been in my wolf form for a long time, just not that long.

"That long?" Sam leaned back against the side of Emily's car. I nodded. "Why?"

I froze and looked up to Sam questionly. He stared back. He was really asking me why I had pushed myself to these extremes, why I had been starving myself, why I refused to sleep. He was literally asking me why I wanted to die.

"I…I don't want to talk about it" I turned away from him hoping he would leave it at that.

He didn't.

"Maybe you should. It's been two years"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" I growled. I didn't know where my anger was coming from. Why wasn't I telling him the truth? Why wasn't I screaming it at him? Telling him I was a monster? That I killed my family and my pack? If he knew the truth he would leave me alone right? He would become disgusted, he would kick me out of the reservation and let me carry on with my serch for death, him and his pack might even save me the trouble.

So why was I hesitating?

Sam watched me for a moment before letting out a loud sigh.

"If you don't want to talk about it it's fine" I turned to look at him surprised. I thought he would push the matter. My eyes met his steel brown ones. "But one day Jacob, you're going to have to stop running."

Word of my transformation travelled quickly. For some reason Emily and Sam treated it as a celebration. That night the whole pack and everyone who knew about the pack were invited to come to Emily's house for dinner. Apparently more people knew about me than I'd thought. Everyone seemed to have heard that I was Sam's imprint who couldn't phase. Then again he was Alpha, a twenty-eight-year old alpha and for him to finally find his imprint was a celebration in itself.

Emily had supplied me a set of clothes to wear to dinner and given me a few tips to impress. Sensing that I didn't want her around me, she had left quickly and spoke little to me, though she always gave warm smiles in my direction.

Guilt.

Emily was so nice to me, she was like a big older sister, or a kind mother and that was why I put the barriers up. I could deal with the pack, even though at times they reminded me of my own they seemed happy to ignore me and they didn't treat me as if I was their alpha. But Emily, Emily treated me as her son regardless if I wanted her near me or not. She was just too caring. I'd never known my mother, she'd died giving birth to me, but if she were alive I knew she'd be like Emily. Emily stood like a reminder of what could have been. If mum hadn't died giving birth to me, if I hadn't killed her, she would still be alive, giving Michael all the love and care he needed. Michael would've been originally in line for the next Alpha and he would've never tried to take the pack by force. dad would still be alive, the pack would still be alive….everything would've been better if I'd never been born…if I never existed.

By the time I had taken yet another shower, pulled on my borrowed clothes and managed to spike up my hair with a bit of gel- which turned out to be a success. Guests had just started to arrive. Sam was standing by the front door with Emily. As soon as I stepped out into hallway he turned froze.

I found myself nervous about what he would say, what he would think of my attire. The dark, hungry look had reappeared in his eyes as he took in the tight black, long sleeved shirt and khaki pants.

"Jacob" he breathed. My heart stuttered at the way he said my name. Why did it always do that?

"Do I look okay?" I asked nervously walking up to his side. I didn't want to be standing randomly in the hallway; I would be an all too easy target for the guests to pounce on me with hundreds of questions.

Yes, being by Sam's side was safer.

"Thankyou Emily" Sam said automatically without looking at her. His eyes stayed on me. I could feel a blush beginning to come over my cheeks. Why did he keep looking at me like that?

_Because he thinks you're his imprint._ My thoughts reminded me instantly.

More guilt.

It wasn't right for me to stay here, next to him. Why did I even make that blasted deal in the first place? what did I think would happen? That Sam was right and he could look over the fact that I was a monster and we'd live happily ever after, running into the sunset.

_Melodramatic enough?_ I frowned inwardly. It was my thoughts, but it wasn't me thinking it. I did not give myself commentary. It was me but it wasn't, kinda like a whole different form of me…

Or side.

_Bingo_ I almost leapt out of my skin at the response snapping back to the now. Sam had begun greeting the guests and I was standing there like a zombie. The guests congratulated us both and with each congratulation I began to feel more and more guilty. They all thought I was Sam's imprint, maybe to Sam I was, but already I knew what I was, I wasn't Sam's imprint I was a M-

_Will you quit it already? You're giving me a headache._ I froze.

Who the fuck is this?

No reply.

Go figure.

When all the guests had arrived they all moved into the large dinning room to sit at the long table. I was, of course, seated right next to Sam. I felt grateful. I didn't want to sit near the other guest and Sam was doing a great job of deflecting the personal questions.

Emily had prepared a feast for the guests, though considering there were more then seven shifters present I guessed none of it would go to waste. Surprisingly enough though, the shifters held back. I knew they were hungry, I could practically see the drool running down their chins, but they waited for the other guests and Sam to take their pick of food. Just like a normal pecking order.

Sam piled his plate high with food and served a great deal to me. when he was finished the pack all but lunged across the table to get the food. The attacked it, taking as much as they could and piling their plates high. I watched them curiously as I ate my own food. Dinner's at my fathers place had always been like this, I'd forgotten how wolf-like shifters acted around food.

They sat hunched over their plates, stopping others from taking their food. Those who were quick enough, or the more skilful snatched pieces of food from others plates. if the thief was of a lower rank then the shifter he'd stolen from, they would be growled at or loose more of their own meal. If the thief were of a higher rank however the shifter beside them would have no choice but to let them take their food. For those who were evenly ranked small fights broke out. It was like watching a game. I found myself entertained by how the wolves would try to get the most food. I also found that none of the guest found it odd or none of the pack ever tried to take the food infront of the guest or infront of Sam and me. They ate the same way at the dinner table as they did in the forest.

"Wolves will be wolves," Sam murmured quietly to me when he caught me watching them. I gave a small smile.

"That's for sure." Of course, our quiet murmurings hadn't gone unnoticed and Sam soon had to deflect another round of questions and inquiries from the guests.

After all the food had been eaten and the table cleared, everyone made their way to the back porch. Th guests mingled, laughing and talking about the latest news on the reservation. Emily passed around drinks, pausing every now and then to stop and chat.

I stayed near Sam for most of the night. Occasionally when guests became too pushy I escaped to where Jarred and Seth stood at the edge of the crowd, closest to the forest.

Jarred wasn't exactly a sociable person. I'd noticed that he was quieter than the rest of the pack, he preferred to be on the sidelines then in the spotlight like Embry, Quil or Paul. Even Seth seemed excited by the number of people around and despite Jarred's soft warnings, he soon left and mucked around with the rest of the wolves while Emily tried to get them to settle down. A few people laughed at their drunken antics while the few rolled their eyes. Sam was having a deep conversation with a lady dressed in what appeared to be robes. A turban covered her hair and beaded jewellery clung her wrists and next. I later found out from Jarred that she was his older sister Rachel.

The night dragged on. Someone had put on a dance mix and blared it from Emily's car. Almost everyone was drinking now and had begun dancing in the middle of the backyard, enjoying the music and laughing at the wolves antics as they tried to dance in their heavily drunken state. Soon after that Jarred had taken Seth inside worried that he might pass out. At some point Embry and Paul had started a drinking game and it ended with them both passing out. Emily and a drunken Quil had tried to move them inside while Leah watched disgusted. A couple of the guests were beginning to leave while others stayed to keep the party going.

Everywhere I looked there were smiling faces. Everyone was so happy, so glad to be here, together with everyone.

I stood alone at the edge of the forest watching them. I could almost see myself ling here, amongst them… as one of them.

I suddenly felt sick. How could I ever stay here? Everyone was so happy, so full of life and here I was, the enemy the destroyer…the monster.

I turned and began to walk away into the forest.

With each step I felt my heart wince in pain. I didn't want to leave but I couldn't stay here any longer. I was stupid to stay here in the first place. They might be happy and welcoming now, but if and when they found out who I really was those smiles would be replaced by looks of disgust.

"Jacob?" I'd been souls focused on my thoughts, so focused on getting the hell out of there I hadn't noticed Sam following me.

"Deal's off" I growled. I walked faster, deeper into the forest. His hand gripped my arm pulling me to a stop. I refused to meet his gaze. If I did that I knew I would lose all my resolve.

"You running again?" He asked softy.

"So what if I am?" I snarled. Sam paused. I could feel his grip tighten on my arm. I knew he was waiting for me to look up. The silence stretched onwards until finally he spoke.

"What are you doing Jacob?"

"What dose it look like im doing? I'm leaving!" I growled.

"Why" that got me.

"B-because!" I stammered.

"Why are you leaving" his voice was firm, unyielding, he demanded an answer.

"You don't want me to stay," I mumbled quietly.

"What do you mean I don't want you to stay? - Im the one trying to stop you from leaving"

"You won't," I growled. Finally meeting his gaze. "You won't when you find out what I am"

"And what is that?"

"A monster" the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Silence hung in the air. Sam's arms suddenly wrapped around me pulling me to him.

"What are you talking about Jake?" he chuckled softly. "You're not a monster" I pushed him away.

"Don't mock me!" I stormed away from him. Confused he followed.

"Jacob where are you going?"

"Away!" I couldn't hear his footsteps behind me anymore. Maybe he'd given up. This knowledge stung. I winced at the pain of knowing he really didn't care. His voice suddenly called to me.

"Is this about your pack?" I froze. I wanted to get away but my legs were like lead. "Is this about the reason you left home?"

Yes.

"It's got nothing to do with them!"

"Jacob why are you running? why do you keep running? Jacob you have to give me a reason." I wanted to run. To flee into the woods, but I couldn't phase not without my wolf attacking me and I couldn't move.

My heart pounded wildly in my chest. My eyes stung with tears.

"What happed to you're pack? where are they?-" questions. Too many questions. I just wanted it to stop.

"THEY'RE DEAD!" I yelled. Turning around to face him. My voice bounced off the forest walls echoing back to me.

It was the first time I had said it out loud. "They're dead," I whispered. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Sam appeared at my side, trying to hold me. I pushed him away.

He stared down at me.

"What about you're family?"

"They're dead too"

"All of them?" I thought back to that time, to that place.

"No…my brother, Michael…he's still alive"

"Why didn't you stay with him?" I winced in pain as flashes from that time appeared in my mind.

"Because he killed them." I whispered. Sam took a step back in surprise.

"Your brother killed your pack?"

"Not just him..." I murmured trying to remember. Everything was so cloudy. I had shut that part of my mind away. I didn't want to remember… not really. "Michael had his own pack…they were Nazul." I murmured referring to the clan of 'Black Wolves'. throughout time these wolves had been remembered as the black-hearted killers. They lived for bloodshed and came from a very long, pure decent of the earliest shifters. Although their history was a little sketchy and based on legends, every shifter knew of their kind: they were bloodthirsty animals, more demon than man they took down everything in their path. For years they had run wildly out of control. They took orders from no one unless it was their better. They were rouges and they were the reason why shifters and werewolves alike had such a dangerous reputation among others.

"Nazul?" He repeated. I nodded, unable to look at Sam's face.

"He'd been gathering them, gaining their trust for years. When I passed over my pack I had no idea that he ran with them, I didn't know he would kill the pack." Tears ran down my cheeks. Dimly I became aware of the fact I was no longer standing. I was on all fours, hunched over and beaten.

"What about you're mother? you're father? Couldn't they have stopped him?" I shook my head. The tears kept falling, I couldn't stop them. I didn't want to talk about this anymore but I couldn't stop.

"They're dead. Dad was the only one holding Michael back and then when he died, it practically left the door wide open for take over. I was dad's heir, yet I gave the pack to Michael… I didn't know." Sobs ripped from my chest. I could feel Sam's arms wrapping around me. His touch felt like acid. How could he hold me? How could he touch such a monster? I pushed him away again but this time he held me close, refusing to let me go.

"I left and by the time I realised what I'd done, it was too late" another loud sob ripped from my chest. "I was their Alpha, their leader and they were my friends and I let them die"

"No Jacob" Sam hugged me tighter. Gently he rocked me back and fourth. "It wasn't your fault, you didn't know- how could you have stopped them if you didn't know?"

"I was surposed to protect them-"

"You couldn't of saved them even if you were there. You know what the Nazul are like. Your pack would've forgiven you, they would've understood."

"How can you know that?"

"You gave the pack to Michael because you thought they would be better off right?"

"Yeah… but-"

"So you only wanted the best for them and they knew that"

"But I abandoned them-"

"You were trying to do the right thing." For a moment I let Sam rock me. The soothing motion was deliberately calming. I felt a fresh wave of tears fall. How could he do that? How could he hold me even though I'd told him about my pack? I couldn't let it happen, I couldn't let him trust me, I couldn't black out again like I had with dad. It was because of me he was dead and with it my pack. I couldn't let myself kill Sam too.

I pushed him away, this time more roughly. I scrambled to my feet.

"Jacob?"

"Stay away from me!" I yelled. Sam rose slowly. He was confused, upset. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. "Im leaving"

"Why?" Sam murmured. His tone was so sad. I felt my heart breaking. I didn't realise he was walking towards me again until he was right infront of me.

"I don't want to hurt you." I whispered. His hand caught my chin and forced me to meet his gaze.

"You won't," He whispered softly before lowering his mouth to mine.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!!!! lol**

**i really do apologise for doing this to you guys i swear!**

**chapter 8 will be out on sunday!!! and in this one it gets gud!! there's a mini, mini lemon and some soft stroking gaurenteed.**

**REVEIW PLEASE!!!**

**yes i do know i am evil lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters...unfortunatelysob**

**A/N**

**Well here's chapter eight and things are heating up!!!!!.....finally. I know I've been cruel leaving things on cliff hangers and making you wait this long for some action to start happening. Please know I'm only doing this so that the characters and their relationships are developed so its not rushed into and kinda cheesy.**

**I was so overwhelmed with the amount of reviews for the last chapter, THANKYOU ALL!!! I hope this chapter's just as successful. The more reviews I get the more motivated I feel about sitting down and write the next chapter even when it's like early in the morning after I've done my assessment.**

**Assessment sucks.**

**Well thats all from me**

**REVEIW!!! I wanna hear what you think of the action! Dose it need more detail? Less?**

**WARNING: Rated M for language, Angst, sweet lemons and some soft stroking lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**Phoenix**

* * *

**Wolf Bite**

**-Chapter Eight-**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

Sam lowered his mouth to mine, pausing just as our lips met. His eyes watched me gaging my reaction. I stood, shock still. My heart pounded against my ribs threating to break through, I couldn't voice my protest- it seemed to be stuck in my throat.

"Jacob" His lips caressed mine as he whispered my name.

I forgot how to breathe.

Leaning further down to me he angled my chin higher, crushing my lips against his. Instantly I was assaulted with emotions, feelings I hadn't felt in a long time. My senses were flooded with his scent. I couldn't move, couldn't step back. Couldn't do anything but watch as his eyes softly closed and feel his free hand wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer until I was pressed up against him.

My lips molded to his, reacting before I could even protest it. I fit perfectly against him, I could feel his heart beat, feel the rise and fall of his chest.

This wasn't right.

I didn't care whether he was male or not, although I'd never been with a man, I never thought of it as strange or unnatural. What was wrong about the situation was that Sam, a good kind-hearted, loyal, devoted, strong Alpha was kissing me- a monster, under the belief that I was his imprint. That was why I had no right to let him hold me, let him look upon me with such adoration, let him bathe me, let him show me his family. I had not right to be apart of his life.

His tongue probed at my lips seeking entry.

I granted it to him.

All coherent thought was gone. Sam's tongue gently caressed my own. My heart fluttered at the taste. He probed deeper, seeking out the rest of me. His hand had left my chin and was now sliding across my jaw and into my hair.

My gasp was lost as his hands gripped my hair. Desire suddenly sweeping though my body. I couldn't sty still any longer. My hands, once motionless at my side now raked his body. I shouldn't be kissing him- he wasn't my imprint. I clung to him, my legs trembling with need as I pulled myself closer, as I allowed him further access. He groaned as my hand tangled in his hair while the other gripped his upper arm. Marveling at the tightness of the muscle found there.

He wasn't my imprint....

But who was I to deny him.

I leaned further into his touch, pinning myself to him. I clawed at his arm, trying to bring him even closer. His lips moved against mine in desperation as if he'd been starved for weeks. I joined him, returning the passionate kisses as I tried to get even more of him. It wasn't enough. I knew I wasn't his imprint, but he tasted too good to release, he felt to good to ever let go...

"Sam! Where are you?"

**Sam's .**

"Sam! Where are you?"

I felt Jacob turn rigid in my arms as Emily's voice rang out through the forest. I growled in frustration as I felt him release me. I pulled back, forcing myself to remove my hands from his hair and his waist. My jeans had become uncomfortably tight and it took me all of my strength not to simply ignore Emily and to pull him back into my arms. At first I had been cautious of his reaction, I had been so scared that he was actually going to leave I'd done something I would've rather waited for, afraid that my actions would scare him off for good.

Instead he'd opened, wholly and completely to me. Not only had he told me about his pack, he'd returned my kisses, the touches. I had been so close to...

"Sam?"

"I'm here"Jacob took a step back from me, putting some distance between us just as Emily came into view. It was probably a good thing.

"Sam, I was getting worried. You disappeared so suddenly and-"

"-Yeah I needed a break, I was talking to Jacob" I ground out. Emily looked from my once neatly combed hair now tousled to Jacob's flushed face and how he refused to meet anyones gaze.

Her eyes widened.

"Oh!...I-I didn't mean to er... interrupt you- talking." Now she was blushing, embarrassed as she realized what she had walked into. "It's just that umm.... it's getting kinda early and I was wondering if you were going to be staying over tonight or heading back to your place because some of the guest might have to stay over, they had a little too much to drink..." she was babbling, she always did when she was embarrassed or anxious and I knew she felt bad about walking in on Jacob and me. I wasn't mad at her, not really, I just wanted to be able to be around Jacob alone; without the pack, without the family- maybe then he would come out of his shell, like he had that day...like he had tonight in the forest.

"I think I'll head back to my place Em"

"Okay well the rest of the pack are sleeping here tonight, by the looks of it most of them don't look like they're going to wake up soon"

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked. Emily always seemed to be letting to pack stay at her house without complaint. I felt a surge of guilt. It wasn't fair that everyone should just depend on her to say yes to everything.

"Yeah, I have Leah there, and Jarred so I'll manage" Emily paused lost in thought for a moment as she gazed at Jacob and me beaming. There was a moment's pause. I cleared my throat waking her up. "Oh! Right! Yes...er gotta go..umm it was lovely meeting you Jacob, you should visit sometime." Emily gave another warm smile before walking back the way she'd came.

I turned to face Jacob. He was still looking at the ground, embarrassed and....withdrawn.

Shit.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

What have I done? I stared at the forest floor, unable to meet his gaze. How could I have done that? How could I have let myself be so easily distracted? I'd let myself get swept away, let myself forget who I was and how, in the end, I would just end up hurting them all.

"Jacob?" Sam called my name softly. I flinched inwardly. "We should get going"

I nodded slowly.

Sam lived just up the road to Emily's house. Placed on the corner of the street, it stood made out of carved, forest timber with its backyard leading into the dense forest of the reservation. It looked nice... like a winter cottage that belonged in the hills.

Sam walked up the stone pathway and unlocked the front door.

On the inside, the house was made out of the same timber except it had been polished to make a darker color. Picture of the pack, of Emily and Rachel hung on the walls. Various friends and family members stood next to them. I felt my heart squeeze painfully at just how many pictures of the pack and his family there were...My house had been the same.

"Umm.. this is the kitchen" Sam pointed through the first doorway. "Lounge room" he pointed at the next doorway before continuing his way down the hall. "These are the two guest bedrooms...you can pick whatever one you want. There's an adjoining bathroom on them and everything....um- this is my room" Sam indicated to the last door at the end of the hall. "I'm afraid there's not much to eat around here since I haven't been living in here for a while... I was going to stock up tomorrow so if you need anything just let me know" I nodded quietly. "Umm... yeah I guess you're tired so I'll let you get some sleep"

"Okay" I wasn't much of a response. Sam nodded and headed for his room. Unsure of what else to say. I opened the door to the room closest to me and stepped inside. I shut the door and closed my eyes thankful to finally be alone. Without undressing I pulled back the covers of the bed and laid down.

Sam had kissed me, I'd kissed him back and now there was no telling what tomorrow would bring.

I buried my face into the pillow.

What have I done?

**Jarred's P.O.V.**

"Jarred..." Seth's drunken murmur came from the corner of Emily's spare room where the bed lay. I sat in the opposite corner on and old cushioned chair. It was dark but there was just enough moonlight coming through the window to outline Seth's figure.

"Jarred...?"

"I'm here Seth" the seventeen-year-old rolled over.

"Jarred...?" I stood up and walked over to sit on the bed. It was only when I sat down did I realise that the young wolf was still asleep.

A small smile appeared on my lips. He really was so adorable. I hadn't been able to look at him...really look at him since I found out I was going to be his imprint.

His short tousled hair, shone in the moonlight. He lay on his side with one hand brought up to his face like a very young child, falling asleep after sucking their thumb.

Leaning over, I carefully brushed a lock of Seth's hair out of his eyes.

"Jarred...?"

"I'm right here Seth" I murmured quietly, continuing to run my hands through his soft hair. He was so cute, so innocent and so very, very sweet. Cautious not to wake him I slowly leaned down to his face and gently pressed my lips to his forehead before rising from the bed and walking back to the chair.

"Sleep well my little wolf.."

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"_Sam..." Jacob's whispered, looking up at me through his dark lashes, slightly drooped from desire. His voice went straight to my groin. I was laying back against my bed, my head propped up against my pillows. Jacob keeled, crouched over me. His knees were pressing into the mattress as they rested in the space between my legs._

"_J-Jacob..er w-what are you doing?" his soft, tanned fingers traced a line down my chest to the button of my jeans. My arousal pushed uncomfortably against the front of my pants. Jacob watched the bulge in my pants grow with a tempting smile._

_He flicked open the button. Quickly I grabbed his hand. preventing him from going any further._

"_J-Jake stop...what-?_

"_-Sam...please, let me taste you." I lay eyes wide and mouth gaping in shock at his words._

"_Wha-?" _

"_Sam" He groaned,suddenly moving forward to capture my lips with his own in a suggestive kiss. It barely lasted a moment before he was kissing along my jawline and then dragging his mouth to my ear._

"_Please Sam...Please? I need you, I need you in my mouth...I just want to taste you" he licked the bottom of my earlobe making me jolt forward at the sensation._

_He let out a throaty chuckle._

"_Sam..." he used his free hand to undo the zipper of my jeans and reached inside. I moaned loudly._

"_Jacob I-"_

My eyes snapped open. I sat up breathing heavily, a thin layer of sweat had begun to cover my skin.

It was a dream.

I flopped back against the bed and groaned as I remembered the dream.

Since when had I been the one for cheesy lines? There was no way in hell Jacob would ever say _that_ to me. I mean seriously '_Let me taste you?_' Where the hell had I thought that one up? I bleating became aware of the fact that the dream had a physical affect on me. I glanced down and groaned again. I had a problem.

I pulled back my covers and rose from my bed, determined to have shower and to simply ignore it. Jacob was sleeping barely two rooms down, he'd kissed me once and I was already having problems controlling myself. That night, I'd meant to be gentle, not to push him. But when he'd responded so quickly I'd been caught off guard. I'd been so close to.... if Emily hadn't walked in on us, or come a few minutes later, I had no idea what she might've found.

I stepped into the shower and let the the scorching water caress my skin. Last night.... Jacob's lips had felt so good against mine...soft and demanding and...submissive.

A soft growl erupted in my throat. I felt my hand brush up against my now throbbing member. I gripped by base with a firmly. I began to wonder what Jacob's lips would feel like in other places other than my mouth as I began to stroke.

What if the dream had continued? What if Jacob had used those beautiful, sensuous lips elsewhere?

I imagined his soft lips closing around my arousal his chocolate brown eyes looking up at me as he dragged my into his mouth. He pulled me deep, deep into his mouth before pulling back and repeating the action, each time taking me deeper inside of him until I was touching the back of his throat.

I let my head roll back as I moaned in pleasure. He now held my base, running his lips up and down my length. Slowly, tantalizing beaconing my release. He pulled me into his mouth again, swirling circles around my head. His tongue flicked across my tip licking up precum spilling from it. His hand at my base had began to work. Taking me deep into his mouth he worked his hand in sync with his mouth. My moans became louder and more often. I felt my whole body straining under the sudden sensations swamping my body.

His mouth and hand worked faster, taking me deep, working me harder, brining me closer and closer to the edge.

"Jacob" I managed to growl out before my eyes flew open, I threw my head back as I cried out in release. I massaged my softening arousal as I worked through the last of my pleasure.

My breathing was coming out in ragged panting. My legs trembled as I fought to support my weight. My eyes drooped in contented pleasure.

Quickly I rinsed off before finally stepping out of the shower and drying myself of with a towel.

I could hear someone outside, possibly in the kitchen rummaging around for food.

Jacob.

A small smile touched my lips. I had him all to myself.

I shook my head catching my thoughts. I thought I had agreed not to think of him in that way until he was ready?

Maybe I should've had a cold shower...

* * *

**Sorry this ones so short but there's a lot to get through in the next chapter so i thought i should break it off here aorry if there was any speelling mistakes in this one i was too exicted to go back and re-read it and fix it up lol**

**anyone wanna take a shower with sam? i know i do...**

**then again maybe i would pefer a shower with sam and jacob together with me**

**YAY!!!**

**okay i'll stop**

**so feedback on this chapter please!!! too much? too little? want more?:)**

**Next chapter out sunday!!!!**

**REVEIW!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters I just make them do naughty things to each other=)**

**A/N**

**Here's Chapter Nine! Yes I know the last chapter was short but I thought it would be a bit weird if I had to end it somewhere into this chapter so I made it a separate chapter.**

**I'm so glad Sam got a good smooch and don't worry he'll be getting more in the future. And as for Jacob and his nice improvisation of a yoyo aka – him being all hot and cold with Sam, it's getting to me too but hey, after two years of him thinking he's a killer of course he's not just going to drop the self-loathing stuff like that. **

**Don't worry he'll get better…I'll make sure of it.**

**Also a few people have made comments saying I tend to lead people on with little things and then never mention it again, for example- the little voice Jacob heard in his head at Emily's party and the fact of how he has kinda forgot what it is to be a shifter. DON'T WORRY!! I haven't forgotten, it all ties up in the end.**

**ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR-**

**PLEASE KEEP 'EM COMING!!!!**

**I hope everyone is still liking the storyline and is still addicted to it just as much as I am!!!**

**WARNING: Rated M for language, angst, and sweet, sweet lemons**

**Enjoy!**

**Phoenix**

* * *

**-Wolf Bite-**

**Chapter Nine**

**Sam's P.O.V**

After rummaging around in my closet for a pair of fresh clothes for both Jacob and me. I pulled on my own and emerged from my bedroom, following the sound of what seemed to be the hushed foraging of a hungry wolf.

At least he wasn't letting himself starve until he was offered food by someone. I thought quietly to myself. Looking back on this fact now, after what Jake told me last night about his pack and how he blamed himself, I could see now that he'd been slowly punishing himself. He didn't feel like he was worthy to eat unless it was forced upon him, he didn't feel like cleaning himself because he wanted everyone to shy away from him, to look away in disgust and whisper about how he looked like some sort of monster.

Monster…

Hadn't Jacob called himself that last night? Did he really think that he was the reason behind the death of his pack?

Yes…. yes he did and he probably always would.

But what of his family? Did he blame himself for their deaths as well? He'd only mentioned their deaths, leaving out all detail about how or when they died. Did Michael kill them too? Who was Michael anyway? I knew he was Jacob's brother but that was all. Why did Jake hand over the pack to his own brother? Why when he was his father's heir? And why did Michael kill off his brother's pack? Why did he kill them when they came under his leadership and not before?

It didn't make any sense.

I shook my head, clearing it from such morbid thoughts and poked my head around the door and peered into the kitchen only to find my Jacob moving from bare cupboard to bare cupboard in the vain attempt to find some food.

I leaned on the doorframe, watching him for a moment, my eyes inspecting the way the loose kaki pants he still wore from last night brushed across his thigh as he stretched up to open the high cupboards and how it tightened over his arse as he bent down to look in the lower cupboards.

I felt my tip brush against the front of my jeans. I snapped out of my thoughts, any further and I might have to repeat the little shower scene I'd had only moments before.

"Is there anything decent to cook with?" I asked, finally announcing my presence in the need to distract myself. At the sound of my voice, Jacob, who had now moved to the fridge jumped in fright and snapped around.

"Er…um-I-I found eggs," he pointed to half a carton of eggs in the fridge. I watched as his eyes met mine, surprise written all over them. Then he lowered them, a slight tinge of pink fluttered over his cheeks. It would've been a cute expression if it weren't for the obvious shame that drowned his features.

He regretted last night.

"W-well that's something I guess" I fought to keep my tone light, unthreatening, as a painful blow hit my heart. I had disappointed my imprint. But how? I thought last night…-the kiss had been mind-blowing. I thought he enjoyed it- but straight after he'd withdrawn again, further back into his shell and further away from the truth that I was his imprint.

"I-I er…got you a fresh pair of clothes. Do you want to change while I fix us up some breakfast?"

"O-Okay" Jacob gave a small nod and hesitantly walked over to me. He took the spare change of clothes, careful not to touch me. I watched him cringe away from me and hurried down the hallway into the spare room.

Another blow to the heart.

Was he afraid I was going to jump him? Attack him as I had last night?

I thought he liked it, I thought we were making progress… or maybe it only seemed that way to me.

Oh God.

What if he hadn't liked the kiss? What if I really had disappointed him? Is that why he was so distant now? Had I imagined him reacting to the kiss? -

No… the hand in my hair and the mark on my arm told me I hadn't imagined that, but what if-

What if he'd just being humouring me? Was I really that bad?

I walked further into the kitchen and pulled the eggs out of the fridge and cracked them all into a bowel preparing to make scrambled eggs. I worked out of habit, my mind racing with newfound worry.

So much for avoiding the morbid thoughts…

What if it wasn't me at all? What if he was just upset about telling me of his pack and what happened because of absence? Was he ashamed of his confession to me? Was his wounded pride the reason for his now withdrawn state?

Or was just I looking too far into it?

"Something smells good" I looked up from the stove at the sound of Jacob's hushed murmur. It sounded like he was shy, unsure of himself. He stood in the doorway, his hands fidgeting at his sides and his eyes shyly hidden behind a short, black fringe that had grown overnight. It was a shifter trait; you could shave someone bald and the next day they'd wake up with new hair, looking like they never cut it in the first place.

"Er yeah- scrambled eggs" I quickly returned to serving the mass of scrambled eggs onto two plates. If I looked at him too long with that expression on his face I would loose my head, and all I would be able to think about would be his lips on mine, his fingers running through my hair...

**Jacob's P.O.V**

Sam continued to stare at me as he took in my new regrowth. I was glad it had lengthened overnight, I didn't like my hair short… not really. Neither did Sam, though he hadn't seemed to mind last night when he'd-

Oh God- this kiss….What have I done?

Sam quickly dropped his gaze, returning his attention to serving breakfast. I was glad, I felt my cheeks burn in shame. How could I? How could I let someone as pure as him be tainted by me? A mon-

-If you say monster one more time, I swear to dear God-I jumped, startled.

Who was that?

Didn't we already go though this? I felt Goosebumps rising on my skin, my thoughts were talking back to me- without my control.

_Chill dude, relax, breathe_ The stupid sarcastic tone mocked me.

My mind was talking to me!

_Hello? What do you think thoughts are?_

"Jacob?" I jumped at the sound of Sam's voice. At some point he had moved the eggs to the table and was now waiting for me. He frowned. "Are you alright? You look pale?"

_Maybe you should kiss him again that'll put some colour in your cheeks-_

"What!"

"I said, you look pale" Sam repeated, slowly, taken back by my sudden rise in tone.

"Not you" Sam's frown deepened.

"Jacob are you okay?" I shook my head violently, trying to dispel the laughter coming from the back of my mind.

"Y-yeah… I'm okay…just tired" I muttered lamely. The voice continued to mock me with its laughter.

Can you shut the hell up?

_Huh?_

Leave me alone!

_Can't do that kid, I'm apart of you_

"Jacob?" Sam was still watching me. Unsure if I had been telling the truth. I moved towards the table.

Please be quiet. I almost begged the voice.

_Hmm, choices... choices_

Please? I sat down at the table. The voice finally let out a tired sigh.

_Sure, sure whatever you say kiddo_

I froze.

I used to say that in high school- all the time. 'Sure, sure' Sarcastic cool, Jacob all over… my old self.

_Bingo_

"Jacob- you're starting to scare me" Sam's voice broke though my thoughts. He was on the edge of his seat, tensed and unsure.

"I'm okay- really," I added seeing his doubting expression. "I'm just having a weird day." Sam stared at me, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. "What?" at my question he seemed to realise what he was doing and instantly composed himself.

"N-nothing" he quickly dropped his gaze back to his plate, and then I knew: I hadn't spoken a full sentence to him since I got here, unless it was in a fit of anger or sadness. Even when conversation had required my input I barely said anything other than 'yes', 'no' or 'okay'.

What was happening to me?

I felt his eyes wander back to me, waiting to see what I thought of his cooking, even if it just was scrambled eggs. he seemed nervous, eager to please and…exactly like an imprint trying to impress his mate.

I ended up meeting his gaze. I too had been looking to him, waiting for him to eat first, but for a different reason. The strongest, the Alpha always got first pick of the meal, he always ate first and everyone else filed behind according to their ranks. If the Alpha didn't eat when a meal was served, no one else would either unless they were given permission to do so.

It was a shifter trait-more like a pack trait and although I wasn't apart of his pack, I knew he was the strongest Alpha in the room and that meant he had to eat first to give me the okay.

"Are you going to try it?" He asked questionably.

"Umm…aren't you?" He frowned, confused before suddenly realising what I was implying. Ranking hadn't really effected us lately, Sam had always made sure I ate first, I didn't know why I seemed to be making such a big deal out of it today.

We both took a bite at the same time. Sam watched, gauging my reaction.

I chewed slowly, my eyes widened as I savoured the taste. He's added something, done something… they were the best scrambled eggs I'd ever tasted. I swallowed.

"They're good" Sam smiled, pleased at my reaction.

"I'm glad you like them" I swallowed another mouthful.

_Make conversation._

"Huh?"

"Did I get a bit of eggshell in there?" Sam asked worried at my outburst.

"Oh n-no, I was…just-"

_You're blowing it._

"-Cooking?"

"What was that?"

"Cooking- do you l-like cooking?" I managed to get out.

Smooth the voice of my younger self mocked me. I could almost see him rolling his eyes.

"Y-yes…well sort of" Sam also seemed to be lost for words. I couldn't blame him. I mean, since when had I started trying to make conversation? "It's more Emily's influence than anything else." Sam continued determined to keep the conversation going as long as possible. "When we were younger, for a long while me, Emily and Rachel all lived in Dad's house. It was just after he died and we all felt closer to him by living there." Sam quickly pushed on, keeping his tone light and not letting me dwell on the deaths of his parents or mine for that matter. "Emily cooked for all of us, she'd always been the mother out of the three of us and I think she felt that after our parent's deaths it was her job to take our mother's place just as it was mine to take my father's. Soon after that she pretty much forced me to learn how to cook, I think it was her way of letting me fend for myself without going hunting for a kill. Emily always did speak through her cooking. At the time of these lessons, I was also thinking about moving out and getting my own place. I think she saw that coming as well and that was why she pushed the lessons on me then and not later." Sam let out a small sigh, remembering.

"S-so did you move out?"

"Better than that, I built my own place" he gestured to the room around him. "It took a while, but I was ready to leave. I was ready to be out on my own and to stop cowering in the shelter of my father's house."

"What about Rachel?"

"Rachel was independent from a very young age, she was the boss of our threesome and although she loved dad she wasn't as close to him as I was. She was more a fan of our great grandmother, who was also 'one with the spirits'."

"Your sister is a reader?"

"Oh- didn't Jarred tell you?"

"No…not really, he just said that the elders are the why, she is the how" Sam laughed at my confused expression.

"The elders tend to state the situation, Rachel tells you how to fix it…in her own way"

"Oh"

"Mind you, she'll tell you one thing but not another. She's just like a typical big sister"

"How so?"

"Always teasing the shit out of you" I coughed, almost choking on the last of my eggs. I'd never heard Sam speak like that. He laughed at my reaction then let out a small sigh. "She moved out before me. She moved into our grandmother's house. Old Tabitha had left it for Rachel in her will when she died."

"And Emily?"

"Emily never left. Dad and Beth were always having at least one or two of the pack members sleeping over and Beth was always cooking for them. Dad's house is one of the biggest on the reservation, you won't find another like it elsewhere"

"S-so you mean, Emily's house is really…-"

"Our father's house, the place we grew up in" He paused letting me sink it all in.

"Is it hard?" I asked suddenly. "Going back there after… after your family…" I let it hang.

"It was, in the beginning, not now…not really. I mean, you'll always have that sense of dejavu when you arrive, but other than that it doesn't really bother me." We sat for a moment in comfortable silence before Sam rose from his seat and gathered up our empty plates.

"Well I might as well get into town and get those groceries before lunch- do you want to come?"

"Well I-" I was stuck. I didn't really feel like going out but it would feel weird if I stayed in another person's house while they weren't there…

_Say no, we got some talking to do_

What about?

_Just say no._

"Umm…would it be okay if I just stay, I'm kinda tired still and-" at the sound of tired Sam became all motherly- no scratch that- all imprinty with concern.

"Maybe you should take a lie down, there was a lot going on yesterday" Sam said suddenly worried.

"Is it okay?" Sam quickly walked over to me. I felt my barriers go up. I may have touched him once and in doing so I had possibly tainted him, I would not do it again.

Seeing my sudden withdrawal Sam stopped half a step away from me. His eyes darkened with sorrow and hurt. I turned away from him ashamed at the pain I put in his eyes.

"Anything you want to do is fine" He murmured softly. I winced at the hurt evident in his tone. I felt him walk past me. I heard him grab his wallet and car keys off the hook.

"I'll be back soon" he called, forcing his tone to be light. I heard the door close and eventually the reve of an engine as he drove away.

I stood unmoving, I'd done it again. I'd hurt somebody. But not just anybody… I'd hurt Sam, the one who was so good, who'd been through so much. He didn't deserve to be hurt, not by anyone-especially not by me.

_Will you get over yourself?_ The sarcastic tone snapped me out of my misery.

What?

_I mean seriously- can you here yourself think?_

Leave me alone.

I stalked over to the kitchen sink. Determined to clean up the breakfast remains in an act of apology for my behaviour.

_Maybe you should just kiss him and say you're sorry that you're so brain dead for not kissing him again sooner._

You know I can't do that. I thought back angrily as I began to fill the sink with scalding hot water.

_Why not?- oh yes that's right- you're going to taint him.._ I growled at his mocking dramatic tone.

Will you leave me alone!

_Seriously kid how are you going to taint him? You can't taint people; you haven't got anything to taint them with._

I refused to respond and continued my cleaning.

_So what? you're going to clean every time you refuse a kiss or something because you feel guilty about hurting him._

Well I don't think he'd let me slit my wrists or starve myself do you? I continued to scrub the dishes angrily.

_No…but doing the dishes is so…pathetic._

Well what would you have me do?

_Kiss him._

Will you give it up! that isn't going to happen again.

_Come on- would it really be that bad?_

It's wrong.

_How so? Besides you know you'll like it- well I mean after seeing you cling onto him so desperately in the forest as if he was your life force with your hands in his hair and the other….-_

Stop it! I'm not his imprint. I don't have a right to touch him.

_Sure, sure._

Don't say that!

_Why? I used to say it._

What do you mean 'you' I used to say it.

_No_ he drawled. _I used to say it, then you went all self-loathing and became somebody else._

You know why I did. I murmured quietly. My younger-self let out a loud, frustrated sigh.

_Look, who you are now isn't you, isn't the old you._

That's probably because im not the old me…im a mon-"

_Now what did I say about using that word?-_ He cut me off before I could protest. _Look all im saying is that you aren't who you pretend to be now, and you aren't you're aren't me either. You've changed and it's about time you learned to accept who you are now by getting over the past._

And how can I do that? You know who pushed father off the cliff, you know who killed mum, you know who handed the pack over to Michael- who ran away from the fight-

_You didn't run away from the fight, you didn't even know there was one until it was too late._

I was surposed to protect them.

_And you thought you were by giving them to Michael, you weren't in any condition to be the Alpha after…_

After I killed my dad.

For once the voice was silent.

That is why I can't touch Sam, why I can't let him touch me. Because if I become close too him, if I relax around him, I could black out and the next time I do I would wake up to find Sam's broken body at the bottom of the cliff just like my father's.

'The further I stay away from him the better' I whispered softly.

_That's bullshit and you know it._

It's all I've got.

* * *

**YAY! chapter nine done, we're onto double digits now!!! victory pose**

**Yeah i know this chapter was slow, things begin to pick up in the next chapters again and Sam and Jacob's relationship becomes a bit more steady and not like some yoyo.  
**

**So what did you think of Jacob's lil voice from his past? i wasn't sure about putting it in or not, but it seemed to make sense putting it in because he's would has a side, Jacob's real self has a side and what he is today has a side as well. to be able to imprint and move on he needs to bond with all three and Sam's help and sweet loving can only go so far..**

**REVEIW!!!! please tell me what you thought about jacob's little voice- was it annoying? keep it? chuck it? or just tone it down.? his voice will be toned down in future chapters mind you, right now its just like his real self is trying to give himself a good push in the right direction.**

**listen guys, im really sorry 'bout this but the next chapters going to be out in 2WEEKS not ONE. assesment has really been a killer and this wee comming i need to get some serious cramming going.**

**im really sorry guys.**

**please don't hate me!!**

**REVEIW!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters....i just use them to do my dirty work lol**

**A/N**

**SORRY guys for leaving you hanging this long! School's been a bitch, and yeah I do know I carry on about it, but really, last year of high school takes up most of your free time, well for me at least. **

**FINALLY we're into double digits! Oh that's kinda scary, in five or more chapters-most likely more- this baby's going to be over!!!!! **

**thank you or all the reviews, god I love reading them! Now chapter 10, let's see if we can get somewhere with Jake and Sam yeah?**

**Review!!!!**

**WARNING: Rated M for language, angst and sweet lemons**

* * *

**-Wolf Bite-**

**Chapter Ten**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"Excuse me?"

I jumped, startled by the old lady that had suddenly appeared at my side. "Can I get past?" realizing I was blocking her way, I quickly moved, muttering apologies as I did. I'd been standing in the fresh food section of the store, staring at the same pile of oranges for the last five minutes.

I pushed my trolley onwards, my mind still racing from the events of that morning and the pain in my chest, now reduced to a dull ache, numbed my senses and slowing my actions.

Jacob was afraid of me.

He couldn't stand my touch.

I grabbed random items off the shelf, filling the trolley quickly. I wanted to get home, to see him; my imprint...

Who was disgusted by my touch.

I shook my head, trying to dispel the thoughts that just wouldn't disappear. Even in the beginning Jacob had avoided physical contact, even when he was scared or unsure he used to stay as close to my side as possible without actually touching me.

And now...

After the kiss he'd started avoiding any kind of contact, he was shying away from me as if he was afraid that I would attack him, that I would force myself upon him.

I shook my head more roughly this time. The thoughts, the doubt, just wouldn't leave.

Last night I'd given him plenty of time to pull away, yet he hadn't, nor did he break the kiss so why? Why was he acting like this now?

"Can I help you with anything there?"I'd reached the checkout and no the server was looking at me as if I was stupid or just plain brain dead. I realized it wasn't the first time they'd tried getting my attention. I felt my face flush as I began to pile my groceries onto the counter.

"How's your day going?" The server started up the routine conversation.

_Terrible._

"Good"

"Planning anything for this week?"

_Well let's see... hmm trying to get my imprint to open up, trying to figure what the hell is going on in his head- I mean one minute it seems like I'm getting somewhere and the next he's gone back into his shell..._

"No, not much"

"Just the usual?"

_Are you always this nosy?_

"Yeah pretty much" Thankfully by this time she had finished packing the groceries. I hurried out the door and headed to the car glad to get out of there but at the same time dreading who I would find when I got home. Who would it be this time? Shy Jacob? Crying Jacob? Tortured Jacob? Or just withdrawn Jacob? I sighed.

As least no one can say he's boring.

I arrived home quicker than expected. When I opened the front door the last thing I expected to see was Jacob cleaning.

He'd done the breakfast dishes, which was surprising, but what was even more shocking was the fact that he's also de-cluttered the bench top, swept the floors, got some fresh flowers for a vase, dusted the display shelves in the hallway along with the photo frames, straightened the mats and by the looks of it- mopped the floor too.

How one person could get so much done in such a short amount of time I would never know. I found Jacob in the lounge room, he seemed to be tidying up my DVD collection.

"Jake?"

I swear he jumped about a foot in the air when he heard me and when he did turn around to face me he refused to meet my gaze, a guilty and shamed expression lining his feature.

Ah- withdrawing Jacob.

"I-I...I decided to do a bit of cleaning- not saying your house is messy!" he added hastily. "I was just doing something to pass the time." I blinked dumbly. Who cleaned to pass the time?

"I thought you were going to take a nap?" that made him pause.

"I-I couldn't get to sleep- I'm not tired anymore, it's okay" I frowned. He waited. He was being evasive but I couldn't figure out the reason why. Maybe it was his actions this morning, maybe he felt guilty about it....

But what the hell for?

"O-oh, okay, well I'm just going to unpack the groceries...-"

"I'll help" Jacob seemed to be almost seemed excited to help. Growing more weary and unsure of this new side of Jacob I let him help without comment. I didn't know how many more sides of Jacob I could take.

I set the groceries on the kitchen counter and began filling up the cupboards while Jacob tackled the fridge. He worked efficiently, determinedly as if he was focusing all his energy into putting the groceries away properly ad as quickly as possible.

Strange...

I reached blindly into the shopping bag as stared into the cupboard wondering how much would fit when I felt my hand grab something warm and smooth. I looked to my hand. Jacob looked to his, he locked up. My hand had somehow found a way to wrap around his as we reached into the shopping bag, both not looking where we were reaching. I saw him hold his breath.

I was holding his hand.

I could feel Jacob's eyes on me, terrified of what I might do. I wanted nothing more than to intertwine our fingers, pull him to me and remind him exactly who I was; his imprint, and to remind him of last night and the kiss he hadn't refused.

Instead I released his hand and grabbed another item out of the shopping bag, continuing my work and acting as if nothing had happened. I could feel Jacob's shocked gaze. He remained frozen for a moment more as if startled that I hadn't attacked him.

After a moment he continued his work, this time more slowly as if his mind was elsewhere. I wondered if it was to the feel of my skin against his or to last night's kiss...

**Jarrad's P.O.V.**

I walked on the side of the road. Content with the peaceful sounds of the neighboring forest, the distant sound of the ocean and the sound of two pairs of footsteps crunching into the gravel.

Seth walked beside me, he had his hands in his pockets, his eyes downcast. He chewed the corner of his lip nervously. I continued walking, enjoying the scenery...waiting. I always knew when Seth was embarrassed or anxious, I knew him too well and right now he was practically sweating from nerves.

He was nervous from the moment he woke that morning and saw me. Knowing it was defiantly something to do with me I'd offered to walk him home so he would have th perfect opportunity to voice his concern. He hadn't so far, I wasn't worried. He would tell me when he was ready, he never could keep things from me, I was his best friend after all. I sighed.

Best friend....to him.

It seemed my little sigh was enough to set him off.

"J-Jarred?"

"Yes Seth?" I looked over to him a completely innocent and questioning look on my face.

"I-I'm sorry" whatever I was expecting to hear it certainly wasn't that.

"For what?"

"Last night...I acted really stupid" he referred back to Emily's party and the quantity of how much he'd drunk. "You told me not to drink so much, but I didn't listen and you ended up caring for me when I got sick." I felt my heart soften. Seth had always been bad with alcohol. It hit his stomach hard and ended with the rest of the night and most of the next morning with his head down the toilet. Knowing this, I didn't want him drinking. But when he had I hadn't stopped him, he was a teenager, and a friend and most of all a kid...he still needed to have fun and if he got that from drinking with mates who was I to stop him?

"Seth it was nothing"I put my arm around his shoulders comfortingly. "What are friends for?"

"But you stayed the whole night, Emily said you stayed with me just in case I got sick again"

"Seth it's nothing, believe me" _I would do anything, anything for you._

"But you _stayed_" he whined continuing, elaborating his words. "No one should have to see that much spew in one night." I laughed.

"I told you not to drink so much"

"I know, I'm such and idiot." I frowned.

"You're not an idiot Seth"

"I certainly acted like one" I chuckled and tousled his hair playfully.

"What am I going to do with you-" we were walking around the corner when suddenly, the reve of an engine blasted in my ears. "WATCH OUT!" I grabbed Seth shirt and threw him onto the side of the road just as two speeding jeeps tore around the corner. They were racing, hooning around the corner and up the road, their mates hanging out the side of the car egging the drivers faster.

I lay face down in the grass fuming. They could've hurt Seth, they could've killed him! Who the hell did they think they were endangering everyone's lives.

"Um...Jarred?" Seth's tiny voice came from beneath me, at some point when I had landed I had made sure to land over him to protect him from any harm. Protecting him was a reflex, my actions instinctive. If I hadn't reacted he would be dead.

I tightened my hold on him, gripping him just to remind me that he was still there.

"Er- Jarred?" I sighed, my breath trembled.

"Give me a minute" I whispered, my mouth at his ear. Seth waited in questioning silence. He didn't know about my father or my sister. He didn't know how much I cared for him. He knew I lived with my mum but he hadn't questioned the matter as to why or where my father was.

Why hadn't I picked up the sound of the Jeeps sooner? I was a shifter, I had the hearing of a wolf for Christ's sake! So why in hell hadn't I picked up the jeep?

Because I was focusing on Seth, on my arm around him, the closeness of him...

"My father was killed...and my sister in a car accident." I whispered quietly. I felt Seth stiffen beneath me. "They were pulling out of the driveway when two cars came around the corner...they were speeding and they were going too fast for dad to get out of their way...-

"Jarred I'm so sorry!" Seth's arms wrapped around me, hugging me and holding me close. I felt my heart squeeze painfully at the memory.

"It's okay... it was a long time ago"

"How old were you?"

"Six"

"Shit. Jarred..-" Suddenly he pushed me back so I was hovering above him. I wasn't expecting the movement. I wasn't ready-

"Seth wait-"

He took my face in his hands and looked deep into my eyes.

The world faded away and all that shone, all that mattered, everything I would ever want lay beneath me.

Recognition shone on his face. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Holy crap"

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I thought that after the 'incident' with the shopping bags, Jacob would trust me- or at the very least trust me enough to know that I wasn't going to attack him every time I saw him.

I was wrong.

He got worse.

Jacob began avoiding me altogether. Hording up in his room, only coming out for meals. When he did make these appearances I tried everything to stop him from disappearing again, or at least postpone it. I tried talking to him with easy conversation, small talk. That worked to some extent- that's if you count him eating his meals slower as he was required to make some input into the conversation as progress.

I tried deeper conversation, trying to get him to open up so I could find out more about him, but that only seemed to withdraw him even more. So I tried talking about myself instead, but that ended with him wafting down meals as fast as possible before hurrying off to his room at an alarming pace.

The only action that seemed to postpone his retreat was when I deliberately touched him. I had done it a number of times to show him I wouldn't hurt him. His reaction was to stand rigidly still, he didn't pull away he didn't react. The more I tried to encourage physical contact, the more tense he became. Every time this happened, I released him, hurt by the fear that shone in his eyes. It was directly after these moments that guilt and shame would drench his features and instead of running off to his room, he would run around the house trying to find something to clean or mend.

This game continued night and day until the Friday of the second week of the month. As I sat staring at the meal I hadn't the stomach to finish after watching Jacob retreat to his room yet again, I sighed loudly in frustration.

I had only two more weeks until he left, until he walked out of my life forever, that was unless I somehow managed to prove to him that I really was his imprint.

I sighed again.

This was turning into an impossible task. I thought things were improving- and now this. What was next? I knew something had to be done, something to break this horrible routine that had developed, But I didn't know how. If I had more time I would be able to win his trust over time, little by little, but this deal was now on a two week time frame and everything had to be rushed. Not only did I have to gain his trust,but I had to also separate his wolf side from his human side and then bring them back together so they could bond and Jake could become one with his wolf again. It was then, and only then, would Jacob be able to recognize me as his imprint.

My thought trail was interrupted by the abrupt sound of knocking at the door. Grimly I rose from my seat and unlocked the door. As soon as I did I was swept aside but a colorful figure with Indian skin and braided hair tied up in a series of cloths.

"Samuel!"

"Rachel?" I growled, not in the mood for her antics, especially her patronizing tone.

"It's so good to see you Samuel, it's been so long..-"

"-I saw you three days ago!" I interjected. She continued as if ignoring me.

"...-I mean you never visit-why is that by the way? Afraid I might bite?"

"Rachel I talked to you at Emily's party!"

"Yeah..." she sighed as if thinking. "That was before you snuck off into the woods with my handsome brother-in-law right?" a sly smile crossed her face. "How'd it go by the way?" I felt my cheeks get hot.

"I don't see how it's any of your business"

"You're a bit touchy today" She noted giving a quick inspection of me. "Look at those dark rings around your eyes? Haven't been sleeping much have we? That's what you get from too much pulling and not enough sex-"

"Rachel!"

"Sleep after sex, God that's the best kind- did I ever tell you about Gary? From school? The captain of the football team? You know, the BIG one-"

"RACHEL!"

"My, my Sammy look how clean your house is" Rachel said, finally turning her attention to my now spotless abode. "Jacob's a good cleaner- send him over to my place will you? There's this pile of stuff under the sink- I don't know what it is, but it smells horrible this time of year and-"

"Rachel please!" I pleaded. Begging her to stop her rambling.

"Yes I know you hate me- come on make me a cup of tea" I opened my mouth to protest but I knew a loosing battle when I saw it so I closed my mouth dumbly before heading off to the kitchen to boil the kettle with Rachel's praise of "That's a boy."

As we made our way to the kitchen, Rachel continued to wipe her finger over every surface and holding it up for my inspection constantly repeating the phrase 'look, no dust, he's a genius"

"Ah look mess!" Rachel exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen to see my half eaten meal still on the table.

"Rachel why are you here?"

"Boil the kettle"

"Rach-"

"Now." Meekly I followed her strict orders on how she liked her tea. Before serving it up to her and finally sitting down.

"You have a problem"

"Thank you Rachel, now why are you here?"

"Why do I normally come to see you?"

"So you can torture me" she laughed.

"Oh Samuel you're so funny-" she stopped in mid-laugh, her face suddenly turning deadly serious. "Now you have a problem-"

"So you've mentioned-" WHACK! "Ow! What was that for!" I demanded, glaring at the hand she'd just hit me over the head with.

"Don't interrupt!"

"But-"

"Do you want some booty or not!"

"Huh?" Rachel let out a long sigh.

"You have a problem" I opened my mouth so say that's she'd already repeated that fact three times but her hand raised in warning made me close my mouth again. "You have a problem-" She repeated, hopefully for the last time. "-And you need my help. Jacob is sulking"

"I know"

"Samuel don't make me hit you-"

"Okay! Sorry- keep going"

"Jacob's unhappy, so you're unhappy which makes me unhappy- and I don not like being unhappy Samuel!"

"I can tell" I muttered. WHACK! "OW!"

"Shut it or I won't help you anymore!" I nodded, not daring to make a sound. "Jacob isn't getting any better, you're not getting any arse so therefore it's my turn to intervene-"

"Rach, no-" she help up her hand to stop me.

"Please I've watched the pair of you sulk for three whole days now and that's enough! So don't tell me not to intervene when my brother's unhappy!" I felt my heart warm slightly.

"You really do care-"

"NO! I just want to get some sleep at night and not have visions plaguing me at all fucking hours of the day!" I blinked in surprise at Rachel's outburst. She took a deep breath then continued calmly. "Now it seems to me like you can't do this alone as Jacob is doing a very fine job of mind fucking himself-"

"Rachel please, stop swearing, it's weird coming from you"

"I haven't had any sleep for three days so I'm sorry if I'm a little irritable!" She growled savagely. I swear I saw her trembling as if she were going to phase. I cringed back.

"Sorry"

"You better be- now do you want me to help you or not?"

"Help please"

"Right, now as I was saying...Jacob seems to be having some sort of inner turmoil when it comes to you"

"How so?"

"I don't know exactly, the visions into his mind are quite blurry- but thankfully, he tends to repeat himself a lot. Basically his thought trail is along the lines of; 'I can't get close to Sam because I'll hurt him' and 'I can't deny him either because he's just so good... blah, blah, blah-' honestly it makes me sick"

"So he don't hate me? He doesn't have an issue with trusting me?"

"It's more like an issue with trusting himself"

"How so?"

"Sammy, I can't tell you everything" she smiled, draining the rest of her cup. Then seeing my death stare she added. "It's all blurry after that, I can't make it out"

"So what can I do?" Rachel sighed.

"You need to show him that he can trust you to protect him-"

"But I've tried! Haven't I done enough already?"

"You've showed him that you'll protect him yes, he knows that- why do you think he huddles closer to you when he's nervous or scared like when he sees the pack or Emily?"

"I'd hardly call that huddling" I muttered.

"For him it is, for now at least. Now if you let me finish before- I would've said that you need to show him that he can trust you, that you will protect him_ even from himself_"

"Himself?"

"Yes"

"How do I do that?" She glanced at the non-existent watch on her wrist.

"Oh look at the time I have to get going-"

"Rach!"

"How many times do I have to tell you Samuel?" She asked. Rising from her chair and heading out to the front door. She glanced over her shoulder.

"I can't tell you everything."

* * *

**Yay!!! chapter 10 done!!!!!!**

**i handed in the last of my assesment for the term today YAY!!!! But i was so desperatly craving to write the next chapter of wolfbite that i managed to work on this chapter a little bit and today i managed to finish it!! i was also going to wait til sunday to upload like i usally do but i just wanted to get it posted today!**

**Chapter 11 will be out next sunday!**

**FINALLY we're getting somewhere, at least Sam's not so braindead to whats going on in jacobs head now. GOD i love rachel, she makes me laugh when im writing about her.**

**REVEIW!!! i love hearing everyone's comments, it really gives me a massive confindence boost to hear all these comments and helpful advice. Thankyou to everyone who has reveiwed so far!! keep 'em coming people!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I Do not own twilight or any of it's characters**

**A/N**

**YAY!!! school holidays -finally- first term has been hell, I can't imagine what finals are going to be like. ANYWAY, Chapter 11 is done! And I'm pleased that Sam and Jacob will be seriously getting somewhere in the next three chapters. Did I mention how much I love Rachel?- how she shakes everything up?**

**Jarred and Seth Imprinted!!! YAY!! Please comment on whether you wanna hear more about them and their relationship so I can put in more future scenes, they're most likely going to be full of lemons and fluff to make up for Sam and Jacob's lack of it at the moment. IMPORTANT INFORMATION AT END OF CHAPTER!!**

**Once again PLEASE REVEIW!!! I can't tell you how much I wait to hear everyone's thoughts and comments on the story!**

**WARNING: Rated M for Language, angst and sweet, sweet lemons.**

**Enjoy!**

**Phoenix**

* * *

**Wolf Bite**

**-Chapter Eleven-**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I lay staring up at the ceiling of the guest bedroom. The voices from outside had long since died down and dimly I could hear the sound of Sam moving around the kitchen as he cleaned up the last of the lunch dishes. I let out a loud sigh.

Over the last three days, ever since the incident with the shopping bag he'd been acting stranger; making small talk, starting up conversations about himself as if he was trying to tell me more about him- or worse yet, trying to ask questions about myself as if he were trying to learn everything about me.

_He's trying to get close to you, get to know you more, you know what 'normal' people do._

My former-self had now become a constant presence, always commenting on everything I did or thought I had.

I don't want him to get to know me, and I don't want to get to know him.

_Liar._

I already know enough about him, he'd good, he's kind, butter melts in his mouth-

_He give you a toothache..._

Huh?

_It means you think he's sweet._

Whatever, my point is; he's a saint and I'm-

_Don't say it-_

Why not? It's what I am, I'm a monster okay, a God damn fucking monster

_You're melodramatic that's what you are_

I killed my father! And my mother

_You can hardly say you killed her_

I was the last twin born, she couldn't survive having the second baby, she couldn't survive having me. I killed her.

_That's Michael words talking_

He's right though, I killed our mum... I deserve everything I get, and if that means torture and death, fine. So be it.

_You're only torturing yourself here._

With good reason.

_Hardly, you've got a major, smoking hot Alpha who lets you sleep under his roof, bathes you with his OWN hands, is a fucken hot kisser and probably better in bed- OH and did I mention, he WANTS YOU!_

It's not as simple as that.

_You fucken know it is, all you have to do is walce up to him, give him a bit f tongue say 'sorry I've been such a dick head' or better yet- 'fuck me now' and BAM you're not all doom and gloomy anymore._

I don't deserve him

_Who's that talking? You or Michael?_

Both, leave me alone.

_Not until I manage to get some sense into you. Wake up and imprint already._

That's not going to happen he's not my imprint

_Sure, Sure._

I'm serious, he's good I'm bad, I don't deserve him.

_Sam loves you. He will always love you._

Not when he finds out what a monster I am.

_You told him about the pack- did he run away then? Did he call you a monster? NO, his kissed you instead_

I don't deserve him.

_Just how long do you plan to repeat yourself?_

Until you start listening!

_Whatever, look, if you're so convinced that Sam will hate you, that you don't deserve him, at least let him know. Tell him why you think you're a monster, don't hurt him even more by leaving him in the dark otherwise you really will be a monster._

Fine. But this will only end badly.

_So? it's what you want isn't it? For him to hate you so you can leave again? Maybe hope he'll hate you enough to kill you himself?_

My unspoken reply was stuck in my throat. Did I want that? A few weeks ago, even a few days ago I still would've said yes, but now...after the kiss, after his hours of devotion, did I really want him; the only person left in the world to actually care about me, to suddenly hate me? To abandon me?

My former-self said nothing.

From inside the guest room I heard the sound of the front door banged open as someone rushed inside.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"Sam? Sam!" Paul's voice echoed down the hall.

"What is it?" I asked walking out of the kitchen to greet him.

"Cullens"

"Where?" My voice was more urgent now. News about about the leeches where never good.

"At the border"

"How many?"

"Four, they're asking for you- They need our help"

"What makes them think they're going to get it?" I growled angrily.

"They said we might be able to kills some leeches." I paused, taking that information in.

"Get the pack together, no one makes any further contact until I say so" I commanded.

"What about Jacob?" I paused again, hesitating as I glanced to the closed door of the guest bedroom.

"I'll sort that out, meet me at the border, I'll be there soon"

"Right boss" I watched Paul leave before I walked over to Jacob's bedroom door.

I knocked.

"Jacob?"

"C-Come in" Jake's muffled voice came from inside. He was sitting up on the bed when I came in. His eyes refusing to meet mine it was only and hour ago that he had fled the kitchen in the attempt to avoid any further conversation.

"Did you hear?"

"M-most of it"

"The pack's heading to the border now, did you want to come?"

"I-I can't" now Sam was surprised.

"Why not?"

"M-my wolf...he awakened...sort of" I froze. Jacob's wolf had awakened, did that mean...- "He's not trapped as he once was, but now he wants to kill me" realization and disappointment loosened my stiffened figure. No, Jake wasn't going to imprint on me, not yet. I should've known that he was just trying to tell me that he couldn't phase otherwise he would get hurt. Shifters dying over internal battles with they're wolf's was not unheard of.

I cleared my throat dispelling the last of the disappointment in the fact that Jacob was no closer to imprinting on me than he was yesterday.

"I'll take you to Rachel's, she might be able to help"

"Help my wolf?" his questioning eyes finally met mine.

"Well at least stop him from attacking you. I've got to get to the border, but I'll take you to her first, her place's not far"

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Rachel, as it turned out, was on the very far side of the reservation, near the sea. It was a tiny rundown cottage. Sam had driven me there and now that I was here I suddenly felt uneasy, like something bad was about to happen.

Sam went to knock on the door.

No sooner had he raised his hand the door flew open and the woman I'd seen at Emily's party was there; beads and all.

"Samuel! You brought me a cleaner!"

"Rachel he's not here to clean" Sam growled threateningly. She pouted.

"But he did such a good job on you're place" she whined. I felt my cheeks grow warm, was she the visitor form that morning?

"Rach, I need you to help him. His wolf won't let him phase."

"Well that's no surprise, Jacob after kicking him up the arse and in the ball how'd you think he'd react" I opened and closed my mouth gapping, taken aback by her sudden accusation. Until now, no one on the reservation had ever yelled or said one thing wrong to me in the fear I would get upset or something. The experience was quite rattling.

_I like her._

Yeah, you would. I grumbled back to my former self.

"Rachel" Sam's tone was warning.

"Don't you have someplace you need to be?" Rachel asked, her eyes sharpening and rounding on Sam.

"I mean it Rach,"

"So do I, go find out what the Cullen's want" Sam glared at her for a moment longer before turning to me.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" I nodded.

"Okay" Watching Sam leave I actually felt a little unsafer. I certainly did not want to be alone with this....this woman.

"Come inside Jacob, let's have a cup of tea."

I followed Rachel inside. The smell of incense and burning candles knocked me back a few moments before I was able to continue down the hallway decorated in white and yellow stripped wallpaper. She led me into the kitchen. I hovered awkwardly in the doorway as she boiled the kettle.

"Sit down" she pointed at the small rounded table in the corner without turning to look at me. Obediently I sat down, afraid to anger this strange creature.

"Now Jacob you have a problem"

"Er....yes?"

"A number of them might I add"

"W-well-" this time she turned around, a stern expression on her face.

"Jacob you will soon come to learn, as many have, not to interrupt me when I'm talking. Do it again and I will _make_ you shut up" I flinched back as the sudden threat. I waited for her to speak. When she remained silent for a further minute or two I finally gained the courage to speak up.

"W-why are y-you mad at me?" she let out a loud sigh. Took the kettle off the heat and few in a few herd leaves into the boiled water.

"I'm not mad at you Jacob, I'm frustrated."

"Why?"

"Because you seem to go to great lengths to try and stop me from doing what I am trying to do"I paused confused.

"W-what's that?"

"Make tea!"

I jumped as her voice suddenly turned shouting. I sat on the edge of my seat frozen in fear as she sat down with the kettle an two mugs. Leaving the kettle to soak.

"I am also trying to help you my dear" She said her eyes suddenly turning very soft. They glazed over and for a second I thought she was about to cry. Her soft, gentle, soothing voice was more like a slap in the face. I couldn't deal with her mood swings.

I wished Sam would hurry up.

"I don't want any help" my own words surprised me. She nodded and poured two cups of tea. She pushed one towards me.

"Drink" I did so, even though I knew the tea was going to be scalding hot, I dare not disobey her.

The tea was lukewarm.

"You trust me" she observed. I frowned. "You knew the tea was boiling, yet you still drank it and found it cooled."

"I...-"

"So why did you drink it?" My frown deepened. Why did I drink it? Was it really because I was afraid of her? How could I trust her? I'd only met her a few minutes ago.

"I don't know" She stared deep into my eyes. The air around me suddenly felt heavy.

"Why did you kill your father?" I froze. Repeating her words in my head to make sure I'd heard her correctly. "Why did you kill you're father?" she repeated.

"I...I don't know" She waited, expecting a longer answer. "I blacked out, I couldn't stop myself. It was just like a bad dream...-"

"Ever thought that it was?" I stared at her not knowing if she were for real.

"My dad is dead" I stated bluntly. "He has been for just over two years now"

"Who killed him?"

"I did" she continued to stare into my eyes.

"You're not ready" she finally said. Leaning back and taking a sip of her tea, breaking the tension that had filled the air.

"For what?"

"Never you mind- now, you're having phasing problems"

"Y-yes" change of moods now change of subject? I really could not deal with this woman.

"Why do you think that is?"

"My wolf is mad at me"

"And who is your wolf?" I found myself frowning again.

"W-well he's apart of me....isn't he?"

"Yes, so what dose that tell you?" She gave another deep stare. I shook my head confused. "Think outside the square Jacob" I could feel the beginning of a migraine. Her questions were too weird.

"That...I'm... mad at myself?" I summarized lamely.

"Correct" I raised my eyebrows surprised. "Now" she continued draining her cup. "Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know much do you?"

"Hey!" she raised her hands in defense.

"I only speak the truth" there was a long pause. I let it go. "You're mad at yourself, so why? Why is it that you are mad?" I thought hard, I really did, yet nothing came to mind.

"I really don't know" Rachel let out a loud sigh before rising from her chair.

"Okay you're too tensed up, your blocking the truth"

"Huh?"

"Follow me" She left the room, and I had to hurry to follow her. She lead me down the hallway and into a room filled with candles and incense lining every surface. Hundreds of cushions covered the floor.

"Sit down" she commanded, sitting down herself. I obeyed. "Now, I'm going to let you meditate"

"Huh?"

"Meditation? It's going to clear your mind of all you're little blocking points and you are going to sit there and find your answers"

"But-"

"Hush! Close your eyes"

I sighed.

She frowned angrily.

I obeyed.

"Now focus on your breathing, clear your mind and let everything just drift away..." I didn't catch the last of her words. I was already gone.

I didn't know how or why I slipped into it so easily, but now all I could see was complete and utter darkness. Rachel, the little room, the smell of candle and incense were gone. Instead, I could smell the forest. I could hear the animals of the wild.

I opened my eyes.

_I was standing in the middle of the forest back home. I was standing on a cliff. My breath caught in my chest. I turned around, willing to get away from _that_ place._

_My dad was standing behind me. _

"_Dad!" I cried. Sadness overtook my shock and tears began to flow heavily down my face. "Dad I'm so sorry I didn't mean!"_

"_Why are you running?" He asked. His deep, throaty voice washing over me in calming waves._

"_W-what?"_

"_You need to stop running"_

"_I don't...-"_

"_Jacob"_

"_What?"_

"_Stop running from us"_

"Jacob"

The forest was suddenly ripped away from me. I was back in Rachel's house, and she was calling for me.

"Jacob?" my eyes snapped open.

"Why did you do that!" I yelled. Standing up.

"You've been meditating for over seven hours, you need to wake up"

"Take me back!"

"Excuse me?"

"Let me see him again!"

"Who?"

"MY FATHER!" I was exploding with anger. I didn't know where it was coming from or what it was at, but I was mad, so mad. I felt my body shaking from it, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Why are you mad at yourself?" Rachel suddenly demanded. Her voice firm and threating.

"I'm not mad at myself!"

"Are you sure?"

"Bring him back to me!" I yelled.

"I can't"

"What?"

"You're father ended the vision, not me" I shook my head.

"What?"

"The spirits come to me remember? Not the other way round. He said what he had to say then he left."

"I want to see him again."

"Why are you mad at yourself"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

"Don't give me that shit Jacob, Why are you mad?" Rachel growled.

"BECAUSE I RAN!" I bellowed. A deathly silence followed. "Because I keep running" I whispered. My eyes suddenly widened in horror and realization.

I bolted for the door.

Rachel let me go.

I ran. Faster than I ever thought I could in human form. I was trembling all over, part of me wanted to phase, to phase and never stop running. But I'd done that already and it led me to the brink of starvation.

Trees whipped past me as I darted through the forest, leaping over rocks, and tree roots, climbing over fallen logs. My heart pounded in my chest, my lungs expanded and contracted, sucking in air before realizing it. My body was tight as a high wire.

I felt alive.

I felt as though a huge part of the burden I carried had been taken away. I knew I was frustrated, angry at myself, I knew this before I went to Rachel's, what really got me was that I finally knew the answer to all my problems; I was running and I kept running. I had ran, ever since the death of my father, the deaths of my pack. I had ran away from the problems an the issues. I had ran, pushed them to the far corners of my mind, forcing myself to undergo hardships without actually stopping and examining the facts. For so long I had been running away from what really happened, happy to just call myself a monster and live in self-loathing torture.

I'd been running for so long-

and it was time to stop.

I dug my feet into the ground, coming to a dead halt. My heart still pounded in my chest and I still felt alive, yet now I felt relived and somehow more confident within myself.

I looked around to see where I had stopped. I was near the beach. I was up high, the ground beneath me was stone and grass. It was night, I guess I really had been meditating for over several hours. I was on a tall cliff, the stars were out. I walked to the edge and stared up at the night sky.

It was a navy blue blanket with millions of tiny lights all shinning down on the world below. It connected on the horizon to the dark sea. The moonlight shone ant the bottom of the cliff. I looked down.

It was the sea cliff, the one Sam had taken me to see. I had collapsed here just over a week ago. How much things had changed since then.

I watched the waves roll forwards and crash against the bottom of the cliff in a deep hypnotizing motion. I wasn't afraid this time. I was ready to face the facts.

I was the youngest twin out of Michael and me. Our father was the alpha of our pack, our mother was the sweetest person my dad had ever met, and the most beautiful- that was how my dad always described her- I never knew our mother because she happened to suffer from the same illness Michael possessed and when we were born, mum died giving birth to us. The doctor said that if she'd only been having one baby, she would've survived and at a very early age my father and Micheal blamed me for mum's death and this fact stuck. I was a murder the day I as born.

Because dad blamed me for my mother's death he paid more attention to Michael than me, but Michael was always sick, and dad knew he couldn't pick his eldest son as the next Alpha because Michael was too weak. In the end he forgave me and began training me to be the next alpha. With that he spent more time with me then Micheal as Micheal was always at the doctors or dad was always with the pack.

Although we were twins, we led very different lives. Michael was quiet, withdrawn and very weak whereas I was outgoing, popular, loud and very strong. Then it happened. At the age of eighteen I was living it large, captain of the football team, doing well in my schooling, had an awesome girlfriend and plenty more chasing me, I had the pack on my side as well as a whole gang of fans and friends at school.

Then I blacked out.

Next thing I knew I was standing at the edge of the cliff looking down at my dad as he was burned alive. I could see all this happening, My body was obeying commands I didn't give, like some horrid dream. I blacked out again and the next time I woke I was lying in the forest, covered in grime and gasoline. The smell of my dad's burnt carcass thick in the air and I looking into the face of my twin brother demanding to know what I'd done.

After that everything had gone down hill. The pack knew of my father's death, but thanks to Micheal keeping everything under wraps, no one knew that I was my father's killer. I locked myself in my room ashamed, depressed, horrified, disgusted with myself and my actions. I stopped going to school, I lost my girlfriend, I handed over my father's legacy as the next Alpha to Michael, knowing I could not take on the role. The days blurred into one. Michael accepted my wish for him to be Alpha and began to lead the pack.

I'd thought everything was alright until one day, a pack member had burst into my room demanding that I come out and take back the position as Alpha. As it turned out Michel had become a tyrant, he commanded the pack as a bloodthirsty leader, murdering innocents, feeding on humans and punished anyone in the pack that spoke out about this severely.

This news had taken me by utter and complete surprise, Micheal had visited me on occasion during this month or so of darkness and each time he was the same, withdrawn self, maybe a bit more confident than before but still the same Michael. Hearing the news of what he'd become I set out to take on my role as my father's heir, but when I confronted Michael he chose to speak rather than fight. He told the pack of my murderous life, telling them of my mum and my dad, all of which the pack had no notion of until now.

Naturally they were unbelieving, horrified that I had killed their alpha and my own father and Michael banished me. Although there were those that protested, he as Alpha had the right to do so, an I had no choice but to leave. I left that day, running in wolf form, then out of no where I was attacked by four wolves; the were Nazul. I fought and they won. They ripped me apart, taunting me as thy did, telling me of all the things they had been commanded to do to me and my pack by Michael.

Then I collapsed.

When I woke I was fully healed from my shifter abilities and knew that my father's pack was in danger. I had raced back, Michael taunting me all the way. But when I burst through the last veil of trees. I was too late and only a field of broken bodies scattered the clearing, each one a member of my father's pack. Michael and his new pack of Nazul were nowhere in sight.

I ran to the homes of the pack members next. The only peace I found there was that they were now with their husbands and wives as they had been slaughtered just as the pack had.

Michael was there in my mind, he told me that every thing was my fault. That I should've been able to predict this, if I hadn't blacked out and killed dad everything would've been okay. But it wasn't and now in a town that had become I blood bath. I did the only thing I could.

I ran.

And I hadn't stopped since.

Until now.

"Jacob?" I whipped around at the sound of Sam's voice. I knew he would find me eventually. I turned back to the sea. Looking out instead of at the crashing waves below. Sam made no move to approach me, instead he sat against a large rock to the side and stared out at the ocean.

For a long while there was silence.

"The pack's going to war" Sam said, finally speaking. I turned back to face him shock lining my features. "The Cullen's by the sounds of it have managed to piss of a very cunning vampire named Victoria, she's coming to Forks with her own vampire army filled with newborns. The pack has agreed to fight with them."

I took in this information.

"Are you going with them?"

"They're my pack, I will be by their side when we go to war." I nodded slowly.

"Of course" I murmured looking back to the ocean. I head Sam rise from his seat to come and stand next to me. I felt my body tense lightly. He made no move to touch me. After a while I relaxed.

"Rachel told me about you're meditation" I stayed silent. "You said you saw you're father" I let out a loud sigh.

"Yes..." there was another long silence, Sam letting me tell him as much as I wanted to. My heart warmed slightly at the fact that he was letting me take my time, letting me choose whether to talk or not. "He spoke to me."

"What did he say?"

"He asked me why I was running and that I should stop"

"Oh" Silence.

"You said the same thing to me"

"I did" I let out another long sigh. The truth was that I was a monster, I had committed crimes that I probably would never be forgiven for. And although Sam had claimed that it wasn't my fault he didn't know the whole story. I might've stopped running, but I hadn't stopped running from him because the day I did, was the day that I would tell him everything and he would most certainly hate me.

My former self had asked me if that was wanted, if I wanted Sam to hate me so I could leave again_, _for Sam to hate me enough to even kill me himself. The truth was that I couldn't. I couldn't tell him the full story of my past. I couldn't bear to see Sam look at me with disgust and hate in his eyes....and most of all I couldn't bear it if I walked away and he wasn't there to stop me.

"The truth is Sam-" I turned to face him. But as soon as I met his eyes I stopped. The words I wanted to say caught in my throat. I dropped my gaze.

"I can't stop running....not yet" Sam's fingers were suddenly under my chin. He lifted my face so my eyes met his his again.

"That's okay" he murmured softly, staring deep into my eyes. "I'll wait for you, I'm not going to leave your side, not ever." I stared deep into Sam's eyes. A single thought passed through my mind. As it did, he wiped away a stay tear that fell from my eye.

_If only.._.

* * *

**OK Chapter 11 done!!**

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION!!!!**

**i was going to makea sequal for this story but i've decided against it BECAUSE i'm going to make this story longer and add it on there. so this stories prob going to be over 30 chapters lol**

**so don't fret lol**

**ok so who's glad we're gettting somewhere? jacob actually knows that he can't leave sam now. is it love? just not imprinting love?**

**we'll see lol**

**just wait for the next few chapters lol!!!**

**REVEIW!!!!**

**chapter 12 out next sunday!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its characters... I just make them do my dirty work.**

**A/N**

**Chapter 12!!! okay so I know how everyone is getting the absolute shits with Jacob at times. PLEASE HOLD OUT ON HIM!!! I know he's a bit annoying at times that's where his former-self comes in. I mainly created this other side of him that was kinda like the old Jake crossed with myself and what I feel like saying to him at times when he's the worst. DON'T WORRY he is getting better slowly and remember how I said that in the next couple of chapters he and Sam comes a long way? Well believe it or not it is true, all I can say is that Jacob is running out of reasons why he should stay away from Sam, especially when Sam is so loving and forgiving.**

**OKAY! On a different note, people said they wanted a bit more about Jarred and Seth AND YOU' GOING TO GET IT!!!! **

**REVEIW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE!!**

**hope everyone's still enjoying the story!**

**WARNING: Rated M for Language, angst and sweet, sweet lemons....**

**Enjoy!**

**Phoenix**

* * *

**Wolf Bite**

**-Chapter Twelve-**

**Seth's P.O.V**

"Jarred..." I gasped his name between each of his tender kisses that left me breathless. We were lying on his bed, our legs intertwined in the desperate attempt to be as close to each other as possible. My hand was lost in his raven black hair as his was in mine while my other hand was in his, our fingers interlocking.

"Jarred.." I gasped again, my breath coming short. He kissed the corner of my mouth before running his lips across my jawline, sending shivers of pleasure racing through my body making the blood pound in my veins.

My clothes had become confining, his clothes now a barrier I wished to remove. With trembling hands I reached to the front of his shirt, desperately tugging at the buttons as I fought to focus on the task at hand while he placed featherlight, cherishing kisses at the base of my neck.

As his body pushed closer to mine I gave up with his shirt, our closeness stopping my progress. I moved lower, to the waistband of his trousers instead.

"Seth" Jarred grunted softly. Removing his mouth from the base of my neck. The hand that had been tangled in my hair now took my searching hand in a gentle, but firm grip. He brought it up to trap it beside my head.

"Jarred" I made a whine of protest. He placed a light kiss on my forehead.

"What are you trying to do little wolf?" he murmured before kissing my eyelids.

"I want you" My voice came out in a desperate whine. I felt his lips pause in their journey. His body stilled. He pulled back so his face was now hovering inches from mine. His eyes staring deep into my questioningly. Him being still was NOT what I wanted, my whole body was aching for him.

"I need you" I whispered. Suddenly feeling anxious and shy under his intense gaze.

"You have me" Jarred murmured, his body remained still. His eyes suddenly cautious.

"No, I _need_ you. Please just touch me, I need you ins-"

A wolf howled in the distance cutting my off.

"We should probably get going" Jarred murmured resting his forehead against mine his eyes lightly closed.

"But that wasn't summoning call" I protested, my heart quaked in insecurity as I felt his withdrawal, his sudden distance.

_What did I do wrong?_

"We should still get going-" Jarred began to untangle himself from my legs. I tightened my grip on him, my now free hand grasped at his shoulder. A dull ache was beginning to spread throughout my chest. My eyes had begun to sting. "D-did I do something wrong? Did you not want to...to-" my voice came out in barely a whisper. My breath trembled as tears threatened to fall. A horrified expression crossed his face. Instantly he lay back over me, pulling me to him and rolling to his side. I huddled into his chest, I wrapped my arms around him, clinging to him as my life force.

"Seth" he groaned as he kissed my hair, rubbing my back comfortingly. "You are the most beautiful thing in the world, the most precious, how could you ever think that I-"

"-I-is it because..because I-I don't know how to-" He cut my interruption off. Suddenly flipping us back to our original position; me lying on my back with his over me staring deep into my eyes.

"No Seth, no, no, no" he whispered, he stared horrified at my words and what I was thinking. "It's not that Seth, it will never be that, God Seth I love you so much- Don't ever think like that, ever." Tears had begun to roll down my face. I didn't understand why I felt so vulnerable. Maybe it was because he was my imprint, because I wanted to please him so much and yet he'd turned me down. Suddenly he began kissing my lips, my nose, my eyelids, my forehead, anything his lips could touch.

"-Then why-?" his lips crushed against mine, silencing me. My heart raced in my chest, adrenaline pulsed through my veins, my breath turned to gasps. He broke the earth shattering kiss to whisper;

"I want you _too_ much" his lips moved against mine, teasing me. "I've waited for you so long, I knew you were my imprint weeks before you did"

"What?" I pulled back, surprised. He pressed his lips up against mine, as if he wanted there to be absolutely no distance between us.

"Rachel told me the day that you were turned-" something clicked.

"You've never looked me in the eyes" I murmured suddenly remembering.

"-Yes" he interrupted, hurrying to explain. "Because you were too young, you aren't ready for such a soul connecting relationship-"

S-so...so I'm too young? Is that why?-" Jarred kissed me again, his kisses were quick and frustrated.

"No Seth, no- listen please" he begged as I lay breathless beneath him.

_How many times could this man make my heart stop?_

"You are _everything_ to me, you have no idea how much you mean to me- I didn't want you to be forced to endure such a emotional roller coaster, I don't want to hurt you-"

"I don't-"

"You're not ready, not for that, I love you...So much" He sighed, blowing cool air all over my face. "I...can't hurt you" he leaned down and rested his head in the crook of my neck in defeat. Realization suddenly dawned on me. My tears dried up and my heart swelled in my chest.

"You're hesitating because I-I'm a ….virgin?" he hugged me tighter as he winced. "Because you don't want to hurt me?"

"Yes" he murmured into my neck.

"Jarred?" I whispered. "Please?"

"You're not old enough-" he stated firmly. Now that I understood the situation, the insecurity I felt was soon replaced by irritation, and anger at his refusal.

"I'm seventeen!" I growled.

"And I'm twenty-five"

"So?"We glared at each other for a moment longer, my frustration welling in my chest. Before he could realise what I was doing, I thrust my hands into his hair and pushed up against him, deciding that the only way I was going to make him see sense was to force him. By pushing up against him so suddenly, he was caught off balance and rolled onto his back. I crushed our lips together and forced my tongue through his lips. I began to rub my lower body against his, showing him just how confident I was. He stilled. His hands gripped my hips in the attempt to cease my actions. I fought him, the pressure on my hips allowing me to grind against him in deeper, harder strokes.

He moaned again, the sound egging me on. He tried to pull away from me. But my grip in his hair held him to me. For a moment longer he resisted, before suddenly giving up. Triumphantly, I reached back down for the band of his trousers. The sudden shudder that ran up his body, rippling his muscles distracted me for a moment, a moment was all it took before he'd had suddenly flipped me back against the covers. He pressed my back down into the mattress and broke the kiss.

He glared down at me.

"Seth no." His voice was final.

"Why not?"I whined, struggling against his hold. To have such contact and then none was pure torture. I squirmed in his arms trying to break free, trying to receive some contact. He used his weight to restrain me and keep us both still. I growled in frustration and tried to nip the side of his neck angrily. He dodged the attack.

"Seth stop it" he growled as I tried to roll my hips against him, trying to push my arousal deeper against him. "Please" he begged. Instantly my body stilled. I couldn't refuse my own imprint's pleas. I huffed angrily. "Thank you" he relaxed and leaned back down to rest his head in the crook of my neck as he let out another loud sigh.

His breath trembled as he did.

I froze.

"Jarred?"

"Yes?" he rose his head to look down at me. His eyes were soft, drenched in love, dark with guilt as he felt the pain of denying his imprint something, but there, there in the corner of his eye another emotion flickered.

Lust.

Jarred had always been one to hide his emotions well, only ones that weighed heaviest shone through and right now, if could see that lust, then it would mean that he was just as turned on as I was, possibly more.

He read the recognition in my eyes.

"Don't even think about it" he growled softly.

"B-but-"

"Please Seth, I can't keep my head around you"

"And you think I can?" I protested.

"I need some time...I don't want-"

"Are you really that worried about loosing your head?" he let out another long sigh, his eyes tortured.

"Yes"

"T-then..." I felt my cheeks heat up again. "G-go slow" I couldn't meet his eyes as I said this. I wasn't up for all these mood swings. I blamed it on the fact that we were laying on his bed, completely alone, so intertwined that I didn't know when my body ended and his began, trying to have a meaningful conversation while a hard-on raged in my pants at being denied.

He watched me with unsure eyes, the sadness and guilt there triggered every protective emotion an imprint felt for it's mate.

Slowly, very slowly, so that he knew full well what I was doing. I leaned up to gently brush my lips against his.

"You won't hurt me" I whispered against the soft flesh. I felt his shiver go right though his body at the simple action. "I trust you" I murmured before I capture his lips with my own in a soft, pleading kiss.

He responded with the same tenderness. He let me take the kiss deeper, his body no longer held me still. I moved against him cautiously, unsure of how to continue, my actions based solely on instinct. His hands had begun to caress my body, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. I pulled my lips away from his briefly to suck in a much needed breath before returning my lips back to his.

He was no longer protesting, but he wasn't taking things further either. He remained undecided, holding back his emotions, restraining his movements to a much gentler rhythm. But just as my heartbeat began to pick up and my breaths became short, there was another wolf howl, much louder this time and calling.

A Summoning Call.

I broke the kiss to groan loudly in frustration, but to my surprise, Jarred cut my protest short by taking my face desperately in his hands and continued the kiss, deepening it for a moment longer with such passion that when he stopped the room was spinning crazily. I stared up at him in awe.

"We have to go." he murmured.

"W-what?" I asked, still dazed. He chuckled softly at my reaction.

"We have to train with the Cullen's remember?" I groaned loudly in protest.

"Do we have to?"

"Afraid so little wolf"

God I loved it when he called me that.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I stood beside Sam, waiting for the rest of the pack to arrive. I had agreed with Sam to go the the Cullen's to watch them practice. All I knew about the Cullens was that they were a group of vampires who claimed to only feed on animals, not humans. Their eldest 'son' as they entitled him, Edward, was even dating a human called Isabella and it was because of this that they'd gotten on the bad side of another vampire called Victoria and now, according to them, a whole army of newborn vampires led by Victoria herself was coming here to Forks. They had been out-numbered and turned to Sam and the pack for help. The pack had only too happily agreed knowing that they would finally get the chance to sink their teeth into leech hide.

I'd never had any experiences with vampires, bad or otherwise. So I didn't really know what to think of them. I knew that they were strong, almost as strong as shifters in some cases and if the pack was going to war with a whole group of them...there was a chance some would not come back.

I watched the pack gradually arrive at the campsite in wolf-form. It was probably around two or three in the morning and we were supposed to be meeting them at their house soon.

The last to arrive were Seth and Jarred. As I watched them approached, I noticed something off about them. They has a different air about them and they were standing close to each other as if they couldn't bear to be apart.

Just like Sam acted when stood next to me...

I wasn't the only one who noticed. All around, the pack was staring questioningly at the two.

"I imprinted" Jarred announced, in wolf-speech for my benefit. "On Seth"

For a moment the pack was silent. Leah was the first to break it.

"You did what!" she snarled at Jarred, protective of her younger brother.

"Guess that means you're not the only gay wolf Sam" Embry piped up.

"I'm not gay" Sam growled, "Jacob's just...special" my heart fluttered nervously at his choice of words.

"Soo..." Paul drawled allowing a short pause. "Whose pitching and whose catching?"

"PAUL!" Leah, Jarred and Seth all groaned.

"What?! I just wanna know which dude is getting pregnant and having the pup"

"Ten on Jarred" Embry said turning to Quil.

"Stuff that, twenty on Seth" Quil joined in.

"Nobody's getting pregnant" Jarred and Leah growled. "Seth's too young"

"I knew Seth would be catching!" Paul and Quil grinned as Seth, Jarred and Leah groaned.

"PAUL!"

"QUIL!"

"What!?" the two wolves blinked innocently back at their accusers.

"Enough" Sam finally broke them up. "We're meeting the Cullen's, that means we have to be focused. Jarred, Seth, I need you concentrating"

"We know" the two said at the same time. Both focusing on the situation at hand, but still remaining at such a close proximity to each other.

"Is Jacob coming?" Quil asked.

"Jacob is supervising"Sam corrected. I could almost hear him telling them with the pack link that I couldn't phase due to my wolf, I knew he was telling them because they had begun to look at me with sad eyes. A shifter who couldn't phase was hardly a shifter at all.

"We'll head out" Sam announced. Before anyone could dwell on this new information. He crouched low to the ground. "Climb on" he said looking to me. I nodded, being careful not to pull out his fur as I vaulted onto his back. I had hoped on Sam's back before, to get to the campsite, but now with the rest of the pack present, I felt out of place and a little embarrassed to be sitting on the back of their leader.

Before I could focus on this fact however, Sam and the rest of the pack had taken off towards the border. I sat low on Sam's back, moving with his solid gait. We crossed the border and headed deeper into Cullen territory. When we reached the last ring of trees outside their house, I dismounted, Sam stood in front of me protectively and lead the pack forward cautiously.

The Cullen's were standing outside the house waiting. They stood in a line calmly. I noticed they stood in pairs with their mate. I picked out the human called Isabella instantly, she smelled different to the vampires; where they smelled sickly sweet and cold, she smelled like musk and 100%human.

Isabella seemed fragile compared to the others. She wasn't well built like Leah, or petite and jumpy like the short haired vampire, nor calm like the older female vampire or snobby like the blond next to the biggest male vampire there. She was completely different and somehow I felt drawn to her. Like when you come face to face with a decision that could change your life; confused, unsure yet still curious.

The eldest, the blond male, stepped forward to speak.

"Welcome to our home, once again let me speak on behalf of my family in saying thanks for deciding to join us in battle."

Sam dipped his head in a nod.

"Let's just hope we can both work together towards victory"

"And hopefully a stronger relationship added the vampire." Sam grunted in response. Unsure whether to agree with the statement or not.

After the greeting formalities, the Cullens and the pack moved towards the back of the house where they had set up some sort of campfire. Sam sat me down on one of the logs neat the fire.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked speaking in low wolf speech. I nodded. "If you need anything-"

"Sam, I'll be fine" I cut across him. He paused at my side for a moment longer as if struggling with himself as if whether she should stay or go, but his pack needed him, he and I both knew that.

As the vampires and the pack settled into discussion on how they could work around each other, the human, Isabella, came over to sit beside me.

"Jacob right?" she asked shyly. I nodded.

"Isabella?"  
"Bella" She corrected. I looked over to where the pack was training. Sam was watching two of the vampires sparing.

"Are you nervous?" I asked suddenly. "-About the battle I mean?" she sighed.

"I'm more worried about someone getting hurt. Its better now though, Edward's promised to stay with me instead joining the fight, but still... if the others get hurt...-"

"I understand" for some reason my words seemed to flow around her. I wasn't afraid to speak, I wasn't shying away from her. I wondered why, but found no answer. She seemed so harmless, so fragile. I looked over to where 'Edward' was sparing, but my eyes kept slipping back to Sam.

"He's your imprint isn't he?" Bella asked watching my gaze. I looked back to her surprised.

"You know about imprints?"

"Sorta...Edward told me a bit about them. They're like your soul mate right? Your true love?" I gave a small smirk.

"Yeah something like that"

"So is he? Sam, your imprint I mean?"

"I don't know" she frowned confused.

"I thought it was like umm....'love at first sight'" she blushed at her choice of words. Her face lit up as she did. When I first saw her, I thought she was quite plain compared to the vampires, but looking at her now with a blush on her face I could see why Edward liked her. There was just something...special about her.

If I were still in high school, if Bella had been there, I might've fallen for her. But now...now I felt nothing, I wasn't attracted to her at all. I glanced around at everyone else. I wasn't attracted to them at all, I knew they were pretty, but the only on that stood out to me was Sam. Even in his wolf-form he was beautiful in a strange way. He looked so strong, so deadly and at the same time so graceful.

His ebony black coat, glistened with sweat from the training, shone in the moonlight. His eyes blazed in determination. He was so perfect...-

_So get on with the smooching already_

Not now Jacob, I growled inwardly to my former self.

"Erm- hello?" I jumped, startled at Bella's voice breaking through my thoughts.

"Huh? What?" she sighed a smile on her face.

"You really love him don't you?" I shook my head.

"He's not my imprint"

"But didn't he imprint on you-?"

"He _thinks_ he imprinted on me, like you said imprinting is 'love at first sight' if I can look him in the eyes, and not imprint, then he's not my mate"

"But Edward said-"

"Yeah well Edward's wrong, so is Sam" I snapped, my tone harsher than I intended.

"How so?"

"Sam has a theory about me not imprinting on him, he's so delusional he can't see the truth"

"Oh?" Bella raised her eyebrows disbelieving. "So what is this theory?"

"That the reason I didn't imprint on him is because I've pushed my wolf away, and it's the wolf part of shifters that do the imprinting- it's er...kind of complicated."

"I gathered" she mused. "Edward said something about that, like your wolf I mean, he was reading Sam's mind- something along the lines of you having to bond with your wolf to be able to imprint"

"Yeah something like that- hold up, your leech can read minds?"

"My _Boyfriend_ can, its his power, a few of the other Cullens have them too"

"Whoa, seriously?" She nodded. "Doesn't that get a bit freaky with him able to read your mind, you're every thought?" she shook her head.

"He can't read my mind for some reason, but even if he could it wouldn't be weird or anything, I mean I love him"

"But aren't you afraid he might find out something you don't want him to know? Like he's would know everything about you"

"No?"

"Well aren't you afraid that he will leave you if he finds out the truth?"

"I don't think we're talking about me here anymore Jake"

"Huh?"

"You think Sam's going to leave you?" frowned, confused, hadn't we just being talking about her? She continued to stare intently at me. There was a long pause.

"Everyone else did" I murmured quietly. She sighed and scooted a little closer.

"Look, I don't know all the details, Edward doesn't like repeating what he reads in people's minds. But I do know that something bad happened to you"

"Edward told you?"

"He hinted at it, but it's you're eyes that give you away." I looked up, frowning. "They're empty, so it's a dead give away that you're running from something... something bad"

"Bad doesn't quite cover it"

"And you're afraid that even though Sam says he loves you and forgives you, when you tell him everything you think he's going to leave you?" I nodded slowly. "And the reason why you're so worried about this, why you don't want him to hate you or leave you if because you really do love him"

"I'm not his imprint" I stated firmly. "How can I love him?"

"It doesn't matter if your his imprint or not" Bella pushed. "Even if you haven't imprinted on him, somewhere along the way, you've come to love him- not as an imprint, but just as a person" I shook my head.

"That's not true" she raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"I've seen the way you look at him"

"So?"

"It's the same way I look at Edward" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, that had now grown down to my shoulders, nervously.

"Its not possible"

"Really? So why else are you hesitating?" Bella asked innocently. "You're afraid of his reaction, and the only reason you're afraid is because you actually give a damn about how he feels about you"

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so" Silence overtook us and hung in the air.

"Telling him won't solve all my problems" I said breaking the silence.

"Noo"she drawled, "But it would give him the chance to help you"

"That's if he forgives me"

"Maybe its not about him forgiving you"

"But you just said-"

"-Maybe it's more about you forgiving yourself?"

* * *

The night dragged on, it was only until the sun had fully risen did they stop their practice and agree to continue that night. As I rode home on Sam's back I thought about everything Bella had said. She said that I loved Sam, not in a imprinting way, in a human way. Was it possible? Is that why I was hesitating so much about telling Sam? And what about the other things she said? That it wasn't Sam that had to forgive, it was me.

The pack parted their own ways once we hit the reservation, to tired to discuss the training session with the Cullens. Sam took me back to his house. He shifted into his human form once I climbed off his back.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, leading the way into the house. I followed him in.

_You have to tell him _my former self said quietly as I stared after Sam.

I can't.

I whispered back, afraid. My heart had begun to beat faster in my chest.

"Jacob?" Sam turned. I was standing in the kitchen doorway, staring at him dumbly.

_You have to tell him_

And what good would that do?

_Well for one he'll help you, you won't be alone._

That's if he even does forgive me.

"Jacob are you okay?" Sam took a small step towards me.

"No" I said to both my former-self and Sam. Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I'm not h-hungry, I mean" I stumbled. My hands had begun to feel sweaty. "I-I think I'm just going to go to bed" I left the kitchen and trudged down the hall to the guest bedroom. I could feel Sam's eyes on my back.

I reached for the door handle.

_Are you really going to start this again?_

Start what?

_Hording up in your room for hours on end?- come on Jake I thought we were past this_

"I just can't" I whispered silently.

_Then try._

My pulse was raced in my veins. I paused with my hand on the doorknob for a moment longer before I suddenly let it go.

No more running.

I turned and stormed back into the kitchen, my heart thundered in my chest and my pulse throbbed in my ears.

"I'm not okay" my voice came out louder than I intended. Sam, who had been bent over the stove turned suddenly to face me. Surprised and shocked at my appearance. I looked down to my shaking hands.

"For so long I've been running from my past, from you, from what you would think if I told you the truth....the whole truth." My voice cracked at the last minute. My vision had become blurry.

_Keep going mate._ I took in a deep breath.

"But I n-need to tell you. I need to know if you can forgive me and what I've done...I don't want to be a monster..." I was trembling all over. My legs felt like jelly. I was so scared that he was going to cast me away. But he couldn't could he? I needed him....I cared about him too much.

I....loved him.

My legs gave out at this knowledge. Sam was at my side in an instant, supporting me, just as he always had.

He carried me into the lounge room and sat me down on the love seat. He sat next to me, but continued to keep his distance, unsure how to take this new side of me.

I didn't blame him. But I knew I had to keep talking, if I stopped I would never be able to get it all out. I had to start from the beginning... the very beginning...

"I was the youngest twin out of Michael and me. Our father was the Alpha of our pack, our mother was the sweetest person my dad had ever met, and the most beautiful- that was how my dad always described her- I never knew our mother because she happened to suffer from the same illness Michael possessed and when we were born, mum died giving birth to us....-"

I retold the story, the facts I had replayed in my head when I realized I needed to stop running. Sam listened quietly, taking everything.

"....-I ran, and I haven't stopped running since...until now" When I finished I found myself crying. The tears rolled silently down my cheeks and I cursed myself for being so weak, so vulnerable in the presence of another Alpha. I just prayed that he could forgive me, and if he couldn't he would send me away so I really could end it all, because I couldn't bear it if he left me. Not now...

Instead, he pulled me into his arms. No longer worrying about keeping the distance between us, he held me to him, my face buried in his chest. His hand was in my hair, stroking me like a pet while his other hand rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Jacob" he whispered. Over and over again he repeated my name as he rocked us slowly back and fourth.

"I'm just s-so s-sorry" I managed to get out several minutes later. When I had calmed down enough to speak. "They all trusted me and I-" I choked up again. "C-can...c-can you ever forgive me? F-for what I've done...even though I'm a ...a monster?"

"Oh Jacob" Sam breathed. He held me tighter for a moment before suddenly holding me so that he could see my face. He took my face in his palms and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. He pulled me close again to kiss my forehead. "I forgive you, of course I do, you're not a monster."

"B-but I" I protested. Shocked at his response. He held my gaze and stared deep into my eyes.

"You are not a monster" His voice was final.

"Do you still want me here?"

"Of course I do Jacob, I don't want you to ever leave"

" You mean you're not going to leave me?" His face twisted in horror at the thought.

"I will _never _leave you"

"And you...forgive me for what I've done- w-who I am?"

"Of course I forgive you" I felt a fresh wave of tears fall, these were of joy. He was going to let me stay, he forgave me, he didn't think I was a monster....

But I still did.

"Sam?" I whispered. Quietly into his chest.

"Yes Jacob?"

"I can't tell you how much it means to me that you...that you forgive me for everything but..-" I felt him tense, he pulled back from the hold.

"What is it Jacob?"

"I can't forgive myself, not for what I've done... not yet " a soft, sad smile appeared on Sam's face.

"I know someone who can help you with that"

"Who?" I blinked surprised.

"I think it's time you paid Rachel another visit."

* * *

**YAY!!! JAKE FINALLY SPAT IT OUT!!!!**

**now we can move on and get to the goooood stuffs lol**

**OKAY whoose now a fan of Jarred and SETH!!!! i know i am. i have to admit i have a soft spot for those two. Seths just so adorable and Jarred is so caring**

**Chapter 13 out next sunday!!!**

**school resumes on tuesday NOOOOOOOOO!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters, I just use them for my own amusement.**

**A/N**

**OKAY!!!! Is everybody ready for this?! Now I must say, chapters 12, 13, 14 and 15 are the BEST chapters of this half of the book because the main action takes place some things are resolved ect. THE REASON why this is, was because these three chapters were going to be the LAST chapters of BOOK 1 and then I was going to make a sequel. However, I decided that there probably wasn't enough for another book and I decided to just add the extra chapters onto BOOK one.**

**To classify my ramblings, THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL, but this book will be around 5-10 chapters longer than planned as it will be including the chapters that were going to be apart of a sequel.**

**But back to this chapter!!! A few people were concerned that Jacob was going to take back everything he said or find out some other way to go backwards. Which I don't blame their way of thinking because this dose tend to be a trend for Jacob.**

**BUT DON'T WORRY!!!! he doesn't this time-**

**THANK GOD!**

**More Seth and Jarred in this on YAY!!!**

**WARNING: Rated M for language, angst, and sweet, so sweet lemony goodness**

**Enjoy!**

**Phoenix**

* * *

**-Wolf Bite-**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Seth's P.O.V.**

I woke curled up in Jarred's arms. My head was resting on his chest, listening to his heart beat. His breath tousled my hair and blew across my skin, sending light shivers up my spine. Absentmindedly I began to play with the soft dark hair that made a trail from his stomach down to the waistband of pajama pants. Jarred stirred in his sleep at my actions, groaning softly.

A smile played at my lips, I wondered how he would react if I were to move my hand lower, past the band of his pants. Slowly, I dragged my hand lower. My own body tensed in anticipation and excitement. My fingers brushed against the band of soft material, but just as I made a dip to push my hand beneath the material, a sound of mixed between a groan of pleasure and sound of protest rumbled in Jarred's chest. His large hand suddenly grabbed mine, his fingers trapping my own from making any further pursuit.

"What are doing little wolf?" Jarred asked, his voice husky and deep almost like a growl. His eyes remained closed.

"Nothing" I answered reflexly, sounding like a little boy caught out doing something naughty. I smiled mischievously, "...But I could be if you hadn't stopped me..."

"Seth" Jarred groaned, now opening his eyes and meeting mine. "Stop it"

"Stop what?" I asked innocently. Jarred frowned down at me.

"Teasing me"

"I would, but you react too well" I snickered, planting a quick kiss on his chest where my head had been resting.

"Come here" Jarred growled. Pulling me up so that my face was level with his before flipping us over so I was now laying on my back. He lay on his side, looking down at me. Gently, he cupped my chin in his hands and lowered his lips to mine.

A let out a sigh of pleasure. There was nothing better in this whole world than being with Jarred, he was always so kind, so loving.

My lips moved against his, soon parting in invitation to take the kiss deeper. He obliged, slipping his tongue into my mouth and sliding it up against mine. His hand moving from my chin to entwine in my hair, tugging at it gently. I moaned in pleasure, my own hands moving now. Running over his bare chest, moving lower to explore the tensed muscles of his stomach, feeling the light shudders that passed through Jarred's body as I did.

Our bodies grinded against each other in a slow, tantalizing motions. The feel of hist bare chest sliding up against my own driving me crazy. My fingers clawed at his back in desperate need, trying to bring him closer.

I panted for breath, begging to gasp his name but unable to do so as his mouth, his wonderful mouth, stopped me.

Abruptly he released me. Pulling back to look down at me.

"Jarred?" I panted dazed from the kiss, my body screamed in frustration at the sudden distance between us. I wanted to kiss him again, I wanted to feel his chest sliding up against mine again.

"Seems like you're the one who reacts too well" Jarred whispered, also breathless from the kiss. I looked up into his deep brown eyes. A mischievous twinkle lighting them. My brain was still scrambled from the kiss, it took me a moment to understand what the hell he was going on about.

Then it hit me.

It hit me hard-

Very hard.

I didn't need to look down to know that I had gotten a little _too_ excited by the kiss. My arousal strained in my pants, refusing to be denied yet again.

Jarred caressed my now heavily blushing cheek softly.

"Teenagers" he sighed lightly, a smile playing on the corner of his mouth. I groaned.

"It's you're fault" I growled defensively, "You're such a tease"

"I'm a tease?" he raised his eyebrows the smile one his lips now growing with every moment making my heart race. "Aren't you the one attacking me at every opportunity?"

"Least I follow through- or I would if you'd just let me! I mean you get me all worked up for nothing....-" I trailed off, my brain catching up with my mouth and realizing what it'd just said. "You did that on purpose" I felt my cheeks burn in shame as I realized Jarred had gotten me riled up on purpose and I'd let him.

"Did what?" he asked, mimicking my innocent tone from before. I took one look in his mocking eyes and huffed angrily.

"This isn't fair" I groaned in pain as the budge in my pants burned. I buried my head into the crook of Jarred's neck and closed my eyes, wishing my hard-on away. Jarred let out a low, throaty chuckle the sound going straight to my groin.

I lay quietly, my my face buried for some time breathing in his scent. I didn't know how long I'd been laying there in silence until Jarred spoke.

"Ummm...Seth" his voice was strange, mixed between concern, worry and almost-embarrassment. I made a small sound to show that I was listening. "You're umm....well..- you're still hard."

I could've died.

I knew I was still aroused, it was so friggen painful, how could I not know? The fact that Jarred was still noticing my...er- problem was so embarrassing.

"Maybe it's tired of being refused" I growled. Burying even deeper into his shoulder to hide my shame.

Something brushed against the head of my arousal. I gasped, at the sudden flood of sensations that swept through my body. Whatever it was did it again. The hand I still had wrapped around jarred, gripped down on his back.

"Seth" He whispered. His voice was deep, thick with some sort of emotion. Slowly, I pulled pack from his neck, just as whatever it was brushed against me again. My blood began to boil in my veins, my heart was pounding so loudly- I was sure he could hear it. My eyes fluttered as the sensations that swept my body became more intense.

I looked down. There was my erection, throbbing painfully in my pants and next to it was Jarred's hand, a single finger brushed against the tip for the fourth time.

"Seth?" I met Jarred's questioning gaze. I could see fear in them, fear of rejection; worry, concern, uncertainty...but at the same time there was also love and determination to prove some of that love in a physical form.

When his finger brushed me for the fourth time in questioning. I gasped out.

"Jarred...please.."

Watching me for any sign of hesitation. Jarred reached for the band of my pants. He pulled them down, freeing me. My erection sprung into his waiting hand. My breath hitched as he gently palmed my arousal. Caressing me in soft, reassuring strokes. My breathing was turning to panting as I watched him grip my base firmly, but gently, -always gently- he gave a short, sure tug.

Instantly a cry erupted from my throat. Jarred's lips placed a very soft, very sweet kiss at my ear.

"You're beautiful Seth, so beautiful..." He gave another firm tug, producing another cry from my throat. He continued in a slow tantalizing motion, panting, I bucked into his waiting hand, trying to increase the speed. The pressure inside me was building.

"Jarred... please" I gasped, my breathing close to hyperventilating. "Oh god please!"

"It's okay Seth" Jarred whispered quietly in my ear, His eyes locking with mine. I gave another protesting buck, finding it next to impossible to restrain the movement. "Easy, Seth, you're okay" Jarred kept murmuring to me. Whispering words of love and encouragement in my ear as he changed his pace a grip, pumping me until I was withering against him, whimpering in pain as I felt the pressure inside me build to a peak.

I cried out his name as my body convulsed and I exploded.

Jarred pulled me to him, warping his arms protectively around me as I sobbed into his chest. Whispering sweet nothings in my ear and covering my forehead in gentle kisses.

"I love you Seth- so much....so beautiful, you're so beautiful..."

For a long while, until my tears from the release the release of long awaited-emotions and the swelling of love, died down. I remained silent in his arms. Finally I spoke.

"Thank you." My voice was barely a whisper.

"I didn't... hurt you did I?" If I had more strength I would've laughed at how worried Jarred got over the smallest of things. But I was too tired, I felt boneless and floating. I shook my head lightly.

"No" I murmured. "You were just what I needed" He placed another gently kiss on my forehead and watch my eyes slowly flutter as they tried to stay open.

"You're tired. Try and get some sleep, my perfect, precious little wolf" I felt a smile tug at my lips before my heavy eyelids shut and I drifted into a deep peaceful sleep.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

_I was running. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins and my heart pounded in my chest, threatening to crack open my ribs. I was scared, no more than that, I was terrified. I could hear their howl's of anger, feel their pain. I had to find them, I had to stop Michael._

"_Run puppy" his voice tormented me though the pack link. "If you hurry you might be able to save them"_

"_You sick piece of-"_

"_Now, now don't swear. What would your mother think?" A cold lifeless body drenched in blood flashed before my eyes. The memory wasn't mine but I saw it all the same. "Get out of my head!"_

"_Can't handle it pup? You should, it's your fault she's dead"_

"_No...-" my voice came out in a whimper. "...It was an accident" My tormentor laughed. _

"_Just run Jacob, after all it's what your good at"_

I woke with a start.

I was shaking. Pain ripped across my chest and my heart beat wildly against my ribs. Cold sweat drenched my skin and my breathing had returned to the short, labored breaths that usually occurred after such memories.

I shuddered as Michael's voice echoed in my mind. The lifeless faces of my pack and their families were as clear now as they had been two years ago.

I opened my eyes.

As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I became aware of the fact that the room I was in was certainly not the guest bedroom. I sat up. I was still in Sam's lounge room. I couldn't remember falling asleep but my best guess was that I had done so in Sam's arms, for I was now laying on the pull-out double bed of the lounge and Sam's sleeping figure was occupying the other half of the bed.

I watched him for a moment, listening to the sounds of his breathing.

I had fallen asleep in his arms.

He'd forgiven me.

He'd said that he was _never_ going to leave me- no matter what I was. Hesitantly, I reached out to brush back the lock of hair that had fallen across his face.

I paused.

He'd forgiven me, but could I ever forgive myself? Could the pack and their families ever forgive me?

_Seriously bro' you worry too much._ I frowned hearing my former self's voice.

Aren't you supposed to be gone? I told Sam, I spilled the beans.

_I think you missed a memo on this one, im YOU so I can't exactly go anywhere-_

Are you serious? You mean I have to put up with you for...forever?

_Not quite, only until you bond with all of us._

Us?

_Your wolf, me and you._

So all three sides?

_Yep_

Great, how the hell am I going to do that?

_Easy, forgive yourself._

Is this what all this has been about? Is that why you're here? Why you made me confess to Sam?

_All apart of the healing process bro'_

Don't call me that

_Didn't mind it when you were me._

Did so.

_Sure, sure._

"Jacob?" Sam groaned and rolled over in his sleep.

_Bet he's having a wet dream about you- maybe you should make his dreams reality._

Ew, gross Jake

_You know you'd like it._

"Would not!"

"What!?" Sam shot up. I mentally kicked myself. I wondered if he'd herd me? "Jacob- you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Obviously not.

"I'm okay...a bit nervous" I answered truthfully. I was anxious about seeing Rachel, the last time I'd visited her I ended up on the edge of a cliff. But at the same time it had helped me decide to stop running.

Sam's imprinting instincts went into overdrive about me being nervous.

"You'll be okay, I'll be right there" Sam scooted closer to me, unsure if he should hug me again or not.

"Don't you have to practice with the Cullens?" Sam groaned.

"Shit- are you going to be okay? I know Rachel can be a bit much and-" I nodded.

"I'm fine, just a bit nervous" There was a pause. "Do you know when Victoria's coming?"

"The small one, Alice or something, according to them can't see them yet. It's dangerous, we don't know if they're coming today or next month. I don't like running blind" I nodded slowly. My throat suddenly felt dry as I processed the fact that Sam would be in very real danger all too soon.

"You said you would never leave me" I murmured softly, unable to meet Sam's gaze, "Just make sure you keep your word" there was a pause.

"I will...I promise..."

* * *

"Samuel!" Rachel opened the front door before we could even knock. "And my handsome brother-in-law!"

"Rachel!" Sam growled.

"Shoo! Go do Wolfy business" she waved a hand aimlessly at Sam. He glared in response.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked quietly to me. Before I could even respond Rachel was tugging on my arm.

"He'll be fine! Now don't you have somewhere to be?" Sam paused for a moment longer. It was only after I'd given him a small nod of approval did he head off towards the trees.

"Come inside Jacob" I followed her down the hallway. "Now" she called over her shoulder. "I know why you're here, you know why you're here so let's get down to business"

"What no tea?" where the sudden boost of confidence came from I'd never know. I blamed it on the nerves.

"Time's running short, and the world cannot wait for tea" I paused when we reached the meditating room.

"You know" I stated. "You know when Victoria's army is going to get here"

"Of course I know dear boy! What do you think the ghost come to me for?"

"Tea?" she shook her head.

"Well aren't you talkative today?"

"When is it? When do they come?"

"Soon"

"Soon?"

"That's all I'm going to say until you've finished you're meditation"

"But the pack needs to know!"

"And you need to meditate"

"Rach-"

"We've got enough time to wait until you finish meditating, you need to focus on your old family before you can worry about your new one"

"My new...?"

"Enough talk. Sit!" I sighed, already knowing that there was no point fighting someone like Rachel. Reluctantly I sat down on one of the many cushions and let out a long sigh, trying to relax.

"Close your eyes...now focus on your breathing....clear your mind and just let everything drift away..." once again, I found myself unable to hear the last of her sentence, I was gone...

I opened my eyes.

_I was standing in a blinding white light. There was no floor, no sky, just pure white light._

"_Jacob?" the voice came from behind me. I turned to locate the speaker... and froze._

_My mother stood before me. I knew her face from the hundreds of pictures dad used to hang on our wall._

"_Mum?" I rushed forward. Before I could even register my actions I had thrown my arms around her. She hugged me back, a feeling of protection washed over me, of pure, unconditional love. _

_I began to cry._

"_I'm so sorry" I whispered. "I'm just so sorry" a violent sob ripped through my chest. "I didn't mean to...-to k-kill you"_

_I felt her sigh. She pulled back to kiss my forehead._

"_Oh Jacob, my dear sweet Jacob" gently, she cupped my face and brushed away my tears. "You carry so much sadness- it's not yours Jacob. You don't deserve to carry it"_

"_But I killed you, if I hadn't been born-"_

"_-Jake listen to me. You didn't kill me"_

"_But the doctor said-"_

"_I killed myself" that stopped me._

"_What?"_

"_I chose to have you, it was my decision to have twins. I knew that there was a very high chance that I would die."_

"_But why did you- if you knew why did you still decide to have us"_

"_Because you are my son Jacob, my beautiful, precious son" I choked on another sob. _

"_Mum, m-mum there's something I need to tell you...I-I I killed dad"_

"_Hush, don't say such things"_

"_But I did mum I-"_

"_You're father's here"_

"_He's here?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Can I see him? I need to tell him that I'm sorry, that I didn't mean it that I-"_

"_Jacob" she watched me with sad eyes. "My time is almost up, you're father... he can't see you yet"_

"_What?" I wiped away the tears that blurred my vision. "What do you mean?"_

"_You're not ready to see your dad"_

"_But I am"_

"_Not yet, and it's time for me to go"_

"_What? Mum don't-!"_

"_I have to, there's some others here to see you"_

"_B-but mum don't go not now!"_

"_Jake" she kissed my forehead again. "Jake listen to me- are you listening?" I let out another feeble sob._

"_Yes"_

"_You didn't kill me"_

"_But-"_

"_Listen Jake! You did not kill me. One day your going to have to forgive yourself for something you didn't do. You can't keep living in this pit of self-loathing, you have to move on"_

"_But-"_

"_I have to go" _

"_No! Wait!-"_

"_I love you Jacob" _

"_Mum!"_

_I opened my eyes._

_I was standing back in the white light, except my mother was no where to be seen._

"_Jake?" _

_I turned around again. I found myself frozen once again at the sight before me: My pack stood before me. But not only my pack, their families as well, and they were smiling. Not one of them was mad._

"_You came!" Anna, the lead female spoke first. "Even though you're always second-guessing yourself- you came"_

"_So why did you come?" Jack, the second-in-command addressed me now. _

"_I-I...I want to be forgiven" the pack exchanged confused glances._

"_For what?"_

"_But....I let you die"_

_Anna sighed. "Isn't it time you did the forgiving?" I frowned._

"_Mate, we never blamed you" Jake spoke again, his wife and wife and kids surrounding him...he seemed happy. "Mate you came back for us- that's all that matters"_

"_But I wasn't there- you needed me and I wasn't there"_

"_That wasn't your fault"_

"_It was Michael, Michael killed us, not you- don't you see?" I shook my head. Nothing was making sense. I was the monster here._

"_Michael attack us, he attack you"_

"_But I should've known, I should've-"_

"_You did what you thought was right, there's no shame in that, we all would've made the same decision if we were in your place"_

"_But I-"_

"_No Buts...boss" I felt more tears well up._

"_But I killed you, I killed mum... I-"_

"_You just aren't getting it are you Mate?" Jack sighed._

"_The only one who needs to forgive is yourself. You're blaming yourself for things you didn't do"_

"_But I-"_

"_Jake you need to let go, just let it go" I sob ripped through my chest._

"_I can't"_

"_You've got to Jake, you need to move on"_

"_I don't think I can..."_

**YES I KNOW THIS ONE IS SHORT!!!!!**

**Man i love Seth and Jarred so much.**

**Sorry if this chapter on the second half seems kinda rushed. its isn't my best chapter, actually its probably one of the worst when it came to the second half. Its just that i didn't get around doing this chapter until the last minute so i ended up rushing it. SORRY!!!!!**

**Chapter 14 will be out next sunday and let me just give you a little hint- IT"S THE CHAPTER YOU"VE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!**

**OKAy everyone please review, please no flames on this chapter, i know it's bad, no need to tell me twice. ALL comments on jarred and seth are VERY much appreciated, did i live up to their reputaion so far? do you want more!!!??? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!! the more you want the more you'll get!**

**seth is so friggin horny lol**

**teenagers....sigh**

**REVIEW!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters.**

**A/N**

**OKAY!!! after such a crap/slapdash ending to chapter thirteen WHICH I AM VERY SORRY FOR!!!! here is chapter 14 and its going blow your mind- hopefully- or at least make you go YAY! So I won't keep you waiting any longer...**

**WARNING: Rated M for language, angst and lemony goodness.**

**Enjoy!**

**Phoenix**

* * *

**-Wolf Bite-**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Sam's P.O.V**

When I arrived home it was late, probably around eleven or twelve at night. Training with the Cullens had taken longer than expected and when I finally managed to get away to pick up Jacob, Rachael said he'd already left a few hours ago.

I knew he was here, any shifter could sense his imprint a mile away, they could also pick up on their emotions and right now the air was thick with sadness. A sense of insufferable pain lingered in the hall leading to the guest room.

_Jacob..._

Hesitantly I knocked softly on the door, unsure of what I would find inside.

No reply.

"Jacob?" Silence. "I'm coming in." I slowly turned the door handle and pushed open the door. Jacob lay still on the bed. Although he lay facing away from me I could see that he was in pain and that a cloud of darkness hung over him.

"Jacob?" my voice was soft, calming, non-threating. He made no sign that he had heard me or that I'd even entered the room. I sat on the corner of the bed and gently placed a hand on his side.

He flinched.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Nothing....

and then-

"I saw my mother... and my pack...and their families" there was a pause as the words sunk in.

"And?"

"Mum says she killed herself... by making the decision to have kids in here state." I waited for him to continue. Endless moments later he swallowed and continued. "She looked happy...they all did"

"You're pack?"

"They didn't blame me.... somehow...they thought that because I came back for them it made everything okay." I sighed, pausing as I chose my next words carefully.

"Jacob, why did you give up your role as Alpha and pass it on to Michael?" Jacob paused.

"He was originally going to be Alpha anyway, he was brought up with the same morals that I had- dad made sure of that"

"And at the time he was the most logical option"

"Well he wasn't in the end was he?" I sighed impatiently. He continued. "at the time...yeah... I guess so. He was strong enough mentally to be able to led the pack, it was just his body letting him down. He knew how dad would've wanted his pack to be ruled..."

"But why did you give it up? Why didn't you stay with the pack?"

"Because it wasn't safe...for the pack, if they were around me...-"

"So in order to protect them from you, you gave them to someone you believed would care for them, who would keep them safe and still carry on your father's legacy?"

"Yes"

"And then when you first found out that your pack was in danger, what did you do?"

"I went to help them...b-but I was too late! I should've run faster, I should've known that-"

"Jacob" I stopped him gently. "What have you been doing for the last two years?"

"...Running"

"Because you were looking for death?"

"...yes..."

"And why was that?"

"I didn't deserve to live a-after what I did"

"And what was that?"

"Fail" I sighed again and shook my head. An ironic, sad smile touching my lips. I tugged at his side, making Jacob roll over onto his back so I was now looking down at him. He looked pale, there were dark rings under his eyes and his sockets were red as if he'd been crying.

"You didn't fail Jake." I murmured. "You did what any loyal, respectful Alpha would've done. You say you're a monster but you're the furthest thing from it- You did everything you could to protect your pack. You gave them to Michael because it was the best option, because you didn't want to hurt your own pack by staying with them, then when you found out they were in danger you ran straight back to help them regardless of the consequences. Even if you did get there during the battle, even if you somehow managed to run faster- you would've been greatly outnumbered... you wouldn't of survived and neither would've they." Tears begun to leak out the corners of his eyes.

"But I-"

"You being there wouldn't have changed the outcome except for the fact that you would be dead and I would've never met you. You keep asking for forgiveness, but there's nothing to forgive because you didn't do anything wrong." He sat up in protest his face close to mine, determination to prove that he was guilty burned in his eyes.

"How can you say that? I killed them!"

"You didn't"

"I might as well have, I left them to die" I sighed angrily, he just wasn't getting it. I took his face in my hands.

"Jacob , listen to me. There was nothing you could've done, you did not kill your pack- or their families. You are not a monster" more tears fell.

"But-" I cut him off. I was so tired of trying of listening to his protests. I wanted him to stop blaming himself, but every time I tried to reason with him it was like I was hitting my head against a brick wall.

So I did the only thing I could to stop him.

I kissed him.

As soon as our lips met he froze. I nipped at his bottom lip, demanding a response. A desperate craving within me controlled my actions, I hadn't held him in so long, I hadn't kissed him since Emily's party, that was a lifetime ago.

And right now there was only me, Jacob and the bed.

I pushed him back against the mattress, our lips locked. As he fell back, a small gasp escaped his lips. I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. I could feel his body turn to jelly beneath me and his lips finally sparked a response. The hand that held his face now cupped his neck, tilting his head back for further access. A small moan, muffled by the kiss escaped from him, encouraging me further.

My other hand raked down his body, down his chest, over his stomach until finally gripping his hip. He shivered deliciously before I found his own hands traveling my body, tentatively at first, then more boldly as the kiss deepened.

Suddenly he ripped away from me.

"Stop!" breathless. We both lay there panting. I rolled off him to the side, allowing him whatever space he wanted. I should've felt sorry, he was morning his family and pack and here I was attacking him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that"

"It's not you....I just...I-I can't..-" he curled into the mattress ashamed and embarrassed by his actions.

"It's okay Jacob," I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to my chest. He didn't refuse me. He buried his face there as more tears silently flowed down his face. I held him for a long time, whispering softly to him. I breathed in his scent. Gaining as much comfort from him as he was from me. I was worried. I was worried about him, I was worried about the pack and I was worried about what Rachael had said to me that night.

Victoria was coming.

Her and her army would be here in two days.

**Jarrad's P.O.V.**

I sat, watching my precious little wolf eating his dinner in front of the tv. Normally I would've protested him eating on my couch, but he wanted to watch 'the best show of all time'. I'd let him because I could never say no to him, not unless it was in his best interest- like that morning...

I'd woken to him up to his old tricks as usual and despite my teasing and his later accusations during practice with the Cullens that I was too controlled, but that morning it had taken everything I possessed not to take him right there and then. Did he have any idea how beautiful he was? Did he have any idea about how much I hated denying him, my imprint, anything he wanted? I would give him the world if I could, I would give him anything and everything- except that... for now. He was too young, too fragile. I couldn't hurt him. I was so scared that if I lost it for just a few seconds, I would take things too far and as a result, hurt him and our relationship. What if I did something wrong? Would he ever see me the same way again?

Seth finished his meal and before he could get up, I was there taking the plate from his hands.

"I'll get it"

I kissed his forehead, sparking a small blush, and headed off toward the kitchen. I smiled softly to myself. I loved it when he made that face. It reminded me of ...after... when he woke up, with a somewhat smug smile, but with faint blush of embarrassment as he remembered exactly what sounds he's made during his peak.

A set of arms encircled my waist as I washed up the dishes.

"You coming to bed?" He murmured sleepily, resting the side of his head against my back as he was too short to reach my shoulder.

"Give me a minute"

"'Kay"

"You're really out of it aren't you?" he yawned.

"Long day"

"Maybe you should go ahead, I'll be in soon"

"Alright" I watched him disappear down the hallway and frowned. All the training was really taking it's toll on him. He was only young and wasn't used to this kind of workout day in day out.

Just as I finished the dishes the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jarred, it's Sam"

"What's wrong?"

"I just spoke with Rachel" he paused.

"And?"

"Victoria's going to be here in two days." I froze. Two days, the pack had barely enough with the Cullens. They were worn out as it was and Seth... oh God Seth- he was out of it and there was no way he'd be able to go up against a whole army of vampires without getting hurt or worse...killed.

"Jarred?"

"Yeah, I'm here, I'm just...."

"I know... I'll call the rest of the pack and inform the Cullens. Tomorrow we need to set up"

"Okay...umm Sam?"

"What about Seth?"

"Seth?"

"He's not ready for combat, not an army of vampires- I mean he's been turned less than a month for Christ's sake" Sam paused thinking.

"You're right, maybe we could put him with the human and the vampire- he's not affected by them as we are"

"That will keep him away from the battle?"

"Should do"

"Alight, I'll speak to him about it... thank you"

"I understand...I feel the same about Jacob"

"He's not fighting?"

"I'm putting him with the human too, there's no way I'm putting him in the middle of this"

"Okay"

"Tomorrow then?"

"Yeah...tomorrow"

I hung up the phone and paused.

Victoria's army was coming in two days time.

"Seth?" I walked down the darkened hallway and into my room. The moonlight shone through my window, illuminating my bed were Seth sat curled up in a somewhat fragile position; his legs tucked up to his chest and his chin resting on his knees. He was staring out the window.

I sat on the bed next to him, and threw and arms around him.

"I thought you were tired?" he gave a small smile and leaned into me.

"Not anymore"silence.

"Seth...what's wrong?"

"Is Victoria really coming in two days?" I frowned.

"How did-?"

"Shifter ears?"

"Oh" Another pause. "According to Rachel, they are. The pack's meeting with the Cullens tomorrow to sort out the battle plan." Silence.

"Do you really think I'm not ready to face Victoria?" he asked quietly. I wrapped both arms around him, gently cradling him.

"I don't want to see you get hurt...I don't wanna lose you"

"Don't you think I feel the same way?"

"Seth..." I pleaded. "I'm second in command, I need to back up Sam, I have to be there. You know I would rather stay with you-"

"I know, I know....I'm just...-a bit scared I guess." I hugged him tighter.

"I know. I am too"

"You just make sure you come back to me- in one piece" he whispered softy. I tilted his head and brought my mouth to his in a soft, cherishing kiss.

"I will, little wolf, I promise..."

**Emily's P.O.V.**

"Bye..."

I hung up the phone, Sam's voice still echoing in my ears. 'Victoria's army's coming in two days time'.My legs felt like jelly, I collapsed into a kitchen chair.

My brother. My step-sister. The pack.

In two days time they were all going to war.

And I had no idea if any of them were going to come back...

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I woke wrapped in Sam's arms. For a moment, I allowed myself the pleasure to watch his sleeping figure. I allowed myself to soak up the waves of protection and love he was emitting even in sleep.

Tomorrow Victoria's army would arrive in forks.

And the pack was the only think stopping her from getting to the Cullens.

I couldn't imagine the pack going to war and some of them not returning. I couldn't imagine what Sam would do if they lost even one.

I gently brushed a lock of hair from Sam's face. He'd promised that he'd never leave me and for some reason...I trusted him, I believed him. Maybe it was his endless determination and courage... no matter how many times I'd told him that he was a monster, no matter how many times I pushed him away he kept coming back, kept telling me that I wasn't a monster, that I didn't have to be forgiven because I hadn't done anything wrong.

Last night he'd tried so hard.... I could almost lose myself in the perfect dream he was describing: me innocent, untainted, not a monster...

Was it really possible for someone who was broken to be healed?

Was it possible for someone who had lived in sadness to finally find happiness?

Could I ever finally forgive myself for my sins and bond with my three sides to join Sam in that dream...

I wished very much that it could come true.

* * *

"-...Jacob and Seth will stay with Edward and Bella, the rest of us are going to fight with the Cullens, just like we practiced" Sam announced to the pack after speaking with the Cullens. I stood amongst them, listening to the battle plan. "Edward will be going up to the mountains. The rest of us will be waiting in a choke point on the outskirts of forks. We now know that the army will be coming late tomorrow morning so we will be holding our positions until then..."

Sam's speech continued, describing to us just how everything was going to work. I listened carefully to what Sam was saying, trying to learn the positions of everyone. The plan was to lead Victoria's army with a fake trail, previously laid by Cullens, to the choke point where the pack would be waiting. Bella would really be safely away from any conflict, held up on the mountains with Seth and me. Seth would be the link between the pack and our little group and would be able to tell us just what was going on down in the battle zone.

When the final plans were set up, the pack readied to leave with the Cullens. Friends wished each other luck, and Jarred and Seth shared a tender moment on the edge of the group, holding each other while staring into each others eyes. I could faintly hear Jarred whispering soft words to his mate. Kissing Seth's forehead and stroking his cheek.

Sam approached me. I suddenly felt my heart pound in my chest. My hands began to shake. Sam, my Sam, was going to war and there was a chance he might not come back.

He stopped in front of me. I stared awkwardly, unsure whether to embrace him like Seth did to Jarred or to shake his hand like other pack members.

"G-g....good luck." My words were intended to be spoken confidently, loudly....instead they came out in weak whisper as if I was loosing my voice. A lump stuck in my throat.

"Jacob..." He murmured, slowly raising a hand to my face. Suddenly he pulled me to him in a tight hug. His hand was in my hair, holding me there. Slowly I felt my arms slid up to his chest.

There was a chance he might never hold me again...

My hands gripped his shirt. I used them to pull him closer to me. His arms tightened in response. I may not be his imprint, but I still loved him, I still was more grateful than anything that he had been there for me, that he had given me something to live for.

"It'll be all over in a few days" Sam murmured into my hair, sounding like he was trying to convince himself rather than me.

"Just make sure you keep your promise." His grip tightened even further. I felt him place a kiss in my hair.

"I won't leave you Jacob." He said it like an oath. For a moment longer we stayed like that; his hand running through my hair, his head bent, my hands tightly clenching his shirt.

Finally he broke away, signaling to the pack it was time to leave. He cast me a final glance before there was a ripping sound and his human form was replaced by a massive black, Alpha wolf. The pack followed the suit, phasing in sync.

Seth gave a final affectionate nip at Jarred before the rest of the pack turned to leave. I watched them leave with the rest of the Cullens before turning to Seth's wolf form, Bella and Edward.

Edward didn't need to read minds to know the pain and longing the pack felt knowing that there was a chance some of their member may never reunite. I thought he would assure us that everything would be okay, but he didn't so I guessed that really did meant our fears were real.

We followed them up the mountain. The trip taking most of the day at human pace, and the rest of the day was finding the right place to pitch a tent and hide. It was complicated as the ground was made of nothing but snow, rock and frozen clay. When camp was finally set up and dinner had been served and eaten in a silent, dreading matter. Edward summoned me to Bella's tent.

I entered the tent awkwardly.

"Jacob" Bella sighed in happiness. "It's freezing in here, and I know how you run on such a high temperature and all...."

"We were wondering if you could lend Bella some of your body-heat"

"Oh..yeah um sure." Awkwardly I slipped into the sleeping bag with her. She was freezing, once she found a comfortable position curled up to my chest I felt her sigh with relief as her shivers began to ease and her body warmed up. I held her awkwardly, I hadn't held anyone like this in years and even then they were girlfriends and with Edward less than meter away I felt very out of place and conscious.

"It's okay Jacob, I'm only upset that I can't help her instead." Edward said reading my thoughts. He had a strangely soothing voice... different to Sam's but still soothing. But holding Bella like this felt wrong, like I was trespassing on someone's property and shoving it in their face. I hoped he didn't think I was going to come onto her or something, I mean she was pretty and all but she just wasn't my type and-" Edward chuckled.

"I'm not worried by a gay man holding her Jake"

"I'm- I'm not gay" I frowned at his assumption.

"So what's Sam then?" Bella's voice was muffled my my chest. "A play toy?" that threw me.

"Sam's...Sam's special" I mumbled. Realizing Sam had described me exactly the same way a few days ago. Was I gay? I never went with anyone but girls in high school, but now...? I thought back to every time Sam had held me, to every time he'd kissed me and even to when Bella had stated that I may not be his imprint but I loved him nevertheless. I remembered the emotions and feelings I had felt every time he touched me; when he gripped my hair or my shirt, when he cradled me in his arms and whispered soothing words in my ear. The way I clung to him in the forest with our first kiss and then how he'd nipped my lip last night, trying to break my frozen shell. I wondered what would've happened if I hadn't told him to stop... if I had forgotten the consequences of getting too close to him.

Then I remembered Edward's ability.

I felt my face go bright red. Edward chuckles.

"Don't worry Jacob, I still go to high school with a whole bunch of other hormonal teenagers, believe me I've seen worse...much worse" His face scrunched up in disgust as he remembered. His comment still didn't make me feel any better.

Bella snored softly in my arms.

"You should get some sleep too" Edward reasoned.

"I don't think I could get any sleep even if I tried" I mumbled. He nodded understandingly. I remembered reading somewhere that vampires didn't sleep, I wondered if it were true.

"It is" he mused.

"W-what's it like? Not sleeping I mean?" he thought about it for a moment.

"It's like a never ending day, but it gets really dark often"

"Oh" I mulled over his comment for a while.

"Do you ever miss sleeping?"

"Yes...and no. I mean, you certainly have a lot more time to do things, but at the same time it can be very boring at night, when everyone's supposed to be asleep." I thought about that for a while, seeing where he was coming from. It was hard to imagine someone not sleeping _ever._

"Do you miss being hu- a mortal" I almost let the word human slip, I would've thought the comment rude if I had said it. He might've been a vampire but he was still human;still had a brain, still had a heart and he still had a soul...

"Thank you" he murmured, his eyes soft. "Not many shifters would agree with you but... thank you"

"Itsnothin" I mumbled suddenly embarrassed. "D-do you though?" I changed subject by returning to my questions.

"Both sides have faults and gifts. I mean on one hand, my ability comes in very handy, but at the same time it's very annoying. Imagine hearing everyone's thoughts all the time? It's like having a radio that just won't turn off. As for the super strength, that's also handy, but on the other hand it's a curse. I'm so afraid that I might reach to touch Bella and lose control. Every time I'm near her, everything about me, everything that I am is trying to hurt her... to kill her." I nodded slowly. I knew what it was like to be afraid of hurting the one you love, especially when I'd done it before.

I curled up closer to Bella, trying to block out the painful memories. It was only when I had finally cleared my mind that I realized I was no longer conscious. I was asleep.

_It was a strange dream. I was standing in darkness, as if waiting for the next time I woke up._

_A feral growing suddenly echoed in darkness. It was followed by a pair of ice blue eyes suddenly glowing in the darkness. I knew that growl...I knew those eyes._

_I began to run, my wolf form snarled and barked chasing after me. I screamed trying to flee the hot breath on the back of my neck the sound of my now free, unrestrained wolf hunting its prey._

_The blackness evaporated around me, taking my wolf with it. I was standing in the middle of the forest back home. I was standing on a cliff. The sound of a gentle breeze whispered through the trees, forest animals called to me._

"_Jacob?" I snapped around, instantly recognizing that deep, throaty voice voice._

"_Dad?" I faced my father for the second time._

"_Why are you running?" He asked. His deep, throaty voice calming me once again._

"_I tried"_

"_You need to stop running"_

"_I can't dad, I killed you-"_

"_Jacob, you have to stop running from the truth" _

I work with a start. I was alone in the tent. Bella and Edward were both missing. I shot up.

Did something happen.

"We're out here Jake" Edward called somewhere outside the tent. I rose pulling my shoes back on and stepping outside. It wasn't as windy now and the sun was high in the air. Edward and Bella stood watching it. Seth was with them.

"The sun rising is quite beautiful when it reflects off the snow" Edward commented.

"Oh"

"I would've woken you, but I didn't want to interrupt" Edward watched me with careful eyes. I nodded.

"Thank you" I mumbled. "umm...how long have I been asleep"

"Most of the morning" That woke me up.

The battle! Had I missed it? Was everyone okay? -

"It hasn't started yet"

"Yet?"

"Rachel and Alice say they're close"

"How close?" there was a deathly pause. Bella broke it.

"...Ten minutes..." the same deathly silence filled the air. Victoria's army was going to be here in minutes and all we could do was wait. Wait for them to come, wait for the battle to be over and pray that everyone will make it out alive.

The silence went on and on. Each minute was painfully slow. And I could help but think of the pack and just how long these minutes would feel to them.

The only notice that we had that the battle had begun was a small whine from Seth and Edward's announcement of; 'It's started'

The silent air was now filled with tension. Edward began to list of what was happening like a commentator. The choke had worked. The newborns were no match for the pack. Our side was slaughtering them, cutting though their numbers like a knife did to butter and then when it was almost over-

"- Don't go that way!" Edwards shouts made us all jump Seth yelped.

"What?! What happened?" Bella demanded. I felt Seth and Edward's eyes fall upon me. A look of pure terror on them. His next words came out like softy.

"Sam's been hit." My whole body went on lock down. I felt numb, I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. Sam was hit- he was....

"He's not dead" Edward's words broke through my numb shell. "But he's been hit pretty bad, Jarred's trying to cover him, but that means his link in the formation is broken and if there's a second wave to the attack..." he left the sentence hanging. He didn't need to finish it. He didn't need to. I knew pack mechanics. If one went down they all went down.

We were going to lose the fight. Or at the very least have most of our side taken down with severe injuries.

Someone needed to fill in the gap. Seth was no where near up to the standard and Bella would never let Edward leave.

I was the only one that could save them.

I took a step forward. My body locked up again.

What the hell was I doing?

If I went into battle, if I went Sam's aid, if I saved them. I would pretty much be saying that I was going to stay with Sam the rest of my life. If I saw him again I wouldn't be able to leave him, ever, I loved him too much to ever leave him. I loved him, not as an imprint but as a human being. I loved Sam.

And that was a very dangerous.

Loving Sam meant that he would die, loving him would mean that I would become close to him, that he would gladly accept, and our relationship would exceed all bounds. And then when I was close enough, when he trusted me with part of his being. He would be in the same position as my dad: unsuspecting of any attack and at the bottom of some cliff going up in flames.

I would love him and I would kill him. With me and my stupid blackouts.

The answer was simple.

I would run.

I would leave.

Now when I couldn't see his face. For if I saw him one last time I would never be able to leave.

I took in a rattled breath. Before I came here, before I had made that idiotic deal with him, I had a plan, I was walking to the ends of the earth in search of death so I could receive payment for my sins and to remove any chance that I could hurt another.

Tears stung my eyes. I could almost feel my heart breaking at the knowledge that the only way I could keep Sam safe was to leave completely on a road of no return: death.

I really was a monster.

"Jacob!" Edward was gripping my shoulders shaking me to grab my attention. "Listen to me! I am a monster!" that caught my attention. "I've killed people- friends, family- a lot of people. Everyday I live in fear that I'm going to hurt the one I love most. That I'm going to hurt Bella, that I'm going to kill her. I've tried to leave, to keep her safe- and you know what happened?- I came back, I couldn't leave. And you know what she said to me!? She said that she would rather die as a result of being with me then to live a life without. For without me she is already dead" he paused searching my mind to see if I understood. "I think Sam would feel the same way"

Something shifted within me.

Sam would die if I left, not just from battle but from the knowledge that I left him. He'd blame it on himself, saying he did something to drive me away. And what would that do? He'd get depressed, the packs strength would crumble and it would be all my fault.

I knew my decision.

I took off towards. The trees.

I was done running.

The pack said it wasn't my fault.

Edward said it wasn't my fault.

My mother said it wasn't my fault.

I couldn't have saved my pack if I'd got them in time.

It wasn't my fault. But it would be my fault if I let Sam and the whole pack to die.

I wasn't afraid anymore.

I knew what I had to do.

A surge of heat swarmed through my body as skin turned to a gray and white coat. I phased.

My wolf roared a howl of fury, he was finally loose and he was coming for me.

Let him come.

I was ready.

* * *

**YOU LOVE IT?! wait till you see the next chapter!!!!  
REVIEW!!! tell me what you liked about it, what you wanna see more of and any other comments you may have are also very MUCH appreciated.**

**Once again i am soooooo sorry for how slap/dash the ending of chapter thirteen was. i can't tell you how bad i feel about it.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**next chapter out next week on MONDAY NOT SUNDAY!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga -BUT I WISH I DID!!!**

**A/N**

**So here it is Chapter fifteen!!!! I HOPE EVERYONE'S enjoying the story and that I managed to get a few people to go YAY! Out loud when they read the last chapter, I know I certainly did when I was writing it. Man I cant tell you just how much all your reviews help me write more. OMG I can't believe this story's almost over!!!!!!**

**WAH!!!! I feel so bad, I feel like I've grown so much as a writer and a a person through all this, but in a way I also feel glad that it is over, I mean for one I will have more time to study, but most of all more time to work on my own literature works. But now's not the time to think about it yet, I still have a fan fiction to complete!!!**

**WARNING: Rated M for language, angst, violence, LEMONS!!!, supernatural themes, split personalities, frustrating context at times and pure craziness lol**

**Enjoy!**

**Phoenix**

* * *

**-Wolf Bite-**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"TRAITOR!!!!"

My wolf roared at me, lunging. I sidestepped, dodging the attack.

"Here me out!" He shook his head in anger, not listening, he attacked again. Somehow in my mind I was strong enough to stop him. I managed to move out the way of the rows of teeth, and to wrap my arms around his neck in a sleeper hold. I squeezed his airway tightly.

"TRAITOR!!!" he roared, struggling to break free from my grip. He fell to his knees as the air slowly began to leave his lungs.

"We can keep fighting or you can listen" I growled, refusing to let him control me. He sunk to the ground as darkness began to cloud his vision.

"You abandoned us!" He growled unable to make his voice any louder with the lack of oxygen. "You pushed me away! I was helping you and you put me in that pit! I didn't want to go and you made me!"

"And now I want you back"

"You think that means anything to me? You betrayed us, you threw away everything we were. You forgot about me, you forgot everything- you don't even know who you are!"

"I do now" Just as he began to slip into unconsciousness I released him. He panted catching his breath.

"I am you" I stared straight into his eyes. "You are me, I should never of pushed you away, I didn't know what else to do.... I was looking for someone to blame-"

"-So you picked me!"

"I can't tell you how sorry I am"

"That's right you can't, because I won't listen" he turned away from me, he began to walk back into the darkness.

"Jacob!" I called him back. The wolf turned back to me. I hadn't called his name ever since that day, up until now it had always been 'monster'.

"What did you say?"

_I think he's ready._ My former self appeared next to me. He was looking straight at my wolf. _I think he really wants us back._

"I need to save Sam, he's dying" that got their attention. "Sam's been hit, I need to save him, but I can't...I need you, both of you..."

"You need to accept who you are, that's what you need to do" the wolf grumbled.

_Who are you Jake?_ I thought about the question.

"I'm us, all of us."

"Say a name" The wolf growled.

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black"

There was a blinding white light, I saw my former-self and my wolf running towards me. Brief flashes of others passed around me; my pack smiling, their families standing right with them, my mother, everyone I'd ever loved, standing there, smiling.

And then....

My father.

My eyes opened.

I was seeing the world with new eyes, eyes I had pushed away for so long. I could see every outline of every partical of snow around me, I could see how the morning sun hit the tiny pieces of ice, I could see the colors that reflected off them. And my ears, I could hear everything for miles, I could hear the sounds of the forest in front of me, I could here the battle within it. I charged forwards, my white paws plunging into the snow. The layer of snow broke as came to the forest, I could feet the dirt beneath my paws, I could hear the sounds of the wolves in the distance, I could smell and taste the blood of the battle.

As I charged through the forest, my mind was quite, there was no voices of my formal self, nor my wolf, there was only us, as one bound together. I pushed myself faster, further. I had to get to Sam.

I was coming up on the clearing, I could see it through the last few shrubs. I was approaching the battle on its side. Sam was to the far edge of the battle, slumped against a bolder. Bright, red blood stained his coat, Jarred stood protectively next to him with one of the Cullens, they fought to protect him from the gnashing teeth of the army of newborns. The rest of the pack and the Cullens were fighting desperately to hold the front line.

A newborn snaked past their defense, heading straight for Sam.

A howl of anger escaped my throat. I lunged out of the trees and charged at the newborn. I smashed into its rock-hard figure, my teeth connected with its throat. I bit into its marble flesh, slicing right through its neck. I flung the headless corpse back into the charging newborns. Everything seemed to pause. Over a hundred pairs of shocked eyes fell upon me. No longer was I the walking dead, flea-bitten, damaged, so thin I could barely stand. Now I was strong enough to hold my own, muscles budged beneath my white and blue coat that seemed to shimmer in the sun like the vampires skin.

I was an Alpha, and a very real threat to the attacking newborns.

I roared my challenge at them, snarling and racing towards them. They responded, instead of all moving to attack the others most had turned my way, determined to take down the threat as quickly as possible. A rage fumed inside of me, they were trying to attack my family...my pack, there was no way they were going to get away with this. No way in hell I was going to let them get away with hurting Sam.

My blood boiled in my veins, they came at me. I was ready for them. I ripped into their flesh, ripping into whatever my teeth could reach. I tore them limb from limb, ten, twenty- it didn't matter. Nothing could sate my hunger for their blood, the animal inside me screamed to rip, to kill. The pack and the Cullens were now only meters behind me, advancing on the newborns and regaining the ground they had lost.

The hundreds of newborns turned to a single hundred and then there were less and less, their numbers dwindling until suddenly, there were none.

A triumphant cheer erupted amongst the group. I didn't join them, my skin was still prickling as if danger was close, adrenaline still pounded in my veins.

"Carlisle!" the voice was a cry of fear. I turned.

Sam. On the ground. Bleeding. Dying.

I begun to race over. My love was dying. One of the Cullens were standing shock still, I could see her out of the corner of my eyes, it was the tiny black haired girl. She was staring blankly off into the distance.

"What is it Alice?" her mate was beside her worry and concern in his voice.

"I can't see...something...something's coming"

My step faltered. Rachel was now straining blankly into the distance a look of utter horror passing over her features. Through the pack link the wolves became confused by her visions. Only one understood. Sam's eyes snapped open to meet mine. The world faded to instant blackness, there was nothing only me and him, a iron chain connected us in a single everlasting bond.

He was my imprint.

"Jacob! Watch out!" He was suddenly screaming, the world returned as something large and black that had all the force of a speeding semi-truck slammed into my side. I was thrown to the ground. My mind was already scrambled from the imprint. I couldn't focus. And then there was three large black wolves charging at me, their eyes the color of blood.

Nazul.

I scrambled to my feet just as another collided with my body, shoving me back down. I felt a pair of teeth sink into my neck.

A howl of pain escaped my lips.

"Jacob...Oh Jacob dear.." Weakly my eyes opened. I knew that voice. _I knew_ who it belonged to.

The wolves attack stopped. They now stood around me, ready to pounce if I so much as moved. I opened my eyes fully. There all around the clearing were Nazul. During the battle they'd managed to sneak past us, through the forest, undetected. They now stood behind us, one for every Cullen and Quileute, plus the three that now stood behind me.

"Tell me how much do you want them to live?" The bushes rushed and then out stepped another white and blue wolf.

My twin.

Michael.

He'd grown, he was still lacked my height by about two heads, and he had the same body mass. We were equally matched, although him being the weaker wolf I was still in poor condition compared to what I once had been.

I rose to my feet, the wolves around me growled threateningly, biting into the necks of others harder.

"Let them go" I snarled angrily, "Your quarrel's with me, they've got nothing to do with this" Michael's eyes, his once blue eyes that held so much light and joy from our childhood now shone the colour of blood, his mouth twisted in a cruel smile.

"Oh I really think they do. I mean don't they have a right to know who they've befriended, who they think will back them up-" while he was saying this he'd begun to circle me in slow teasing motions.

"That's not going to work Michael, I've put it behind me" I hated him being so near, and if moving meant getting away from the three black wolves that guarded me... I had no choice. I joined the dance, circling my brother as we both prepared to fight.

"Ah yes but what about us? Me and my pack....well we certainly haven't put it behind us."

"You were the one who killed your own pack!" I snapped.

"You were the one who foolishly gave them to me, tell me Jake, what Alpha gives there pack away to a killer?"

"I didn't know you were like this-"

"Oh yes you did, ever heard of the saying 'takes one to know one'? You killed our mother"

"That was an accident, I had no control over it- she made the choice!" My circling was slowing, unable to focus on my pace as he stuck every nerve.

"What about Dad? Did he have a choice? Before you shoved him off a cliff and watched him go up in flames?"

"I couldn't stop it! I didn't want to hurt him!"

"You stood there and watched him die!" I had stopped completely now. Michael continued his circling, continued his taunting. "You're a killer Jake, admit it, and you knew I was a killer and you practically handed the pack to me on a silver platter."

"That's not true" My voice was weak. Michael circled closer, he was barely meters away now.

"We're brother's Jake, twin's through and through- no matter how much you try to gloss it over, you're heart is as black as mine."

That hit a nerve.

I was my brother.

He was me.

"You're a monster Jake, no better than the wolves around you. Look at them Jake, just look" Slowly, I forced myself to look at their faces, into their eyes..

"That's you Jake, you on the inside- just like me" My eyes drifted from the faces of the Nazul to Sam, he was bleeding heavily. His eyes weren't open anymore. I doubted he had the strength to open them.

He was dying.

"Dad wouldn't have wanted this" I growled.

"You? You of all people think you have a right to bring him and his wishes up" Michael sniggered.

"He was a good father, a good Alpha and he would've never wanted this!-" my tone grew, with it Michael's anger returned.

"You think so much of him don't you?" he snapped back. "You think he was really oh-so-noble? He hated you! He hated you when you were born, he even said that you were the reason mother died!"

"But he accepted me! He, like any true father, forgave me!"

"But he ignored me!" Michael roared. "Because I was sick he gave up everything for you- trying to turn you into his little golden boy!" I shook my head.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about shifting, about being the next in line for Alpha, he passed my right onto you! He spent all his time with you, training you, watching you play football, hell, he spent more time with the actual pack than he did me! He ignored me! You ignored me!"

"We didn't ignore you! We loved you- we tried to be there for you but there was just too much on, he began pushing me harder so that I could take over the pack earlier so that he could be there for you!"

"Did he tell you that? Did he feed you that bullshit! He ignored me, and he deserved everything he got!"

My mind reeled, tugging at something locked in the back of my mind. My vision blurred;

_...Blood...there was just so much blood. I stared over the cliff and down to my father's death bed. He lay broken and bleeding and I stood looking down at him. Finally, finally I had my revenge. I became aware of the fact I was holding a flaming touch and that rocky bed that my dad now lay on was soaked in gasoline. I let the torch fall, it's flame almost disappearing from sight as it fell through the air before suddenly exploding a wave of fire as it came into contact with the gasoline._

"_Son!!" Somehow, my dad was still alive. With what little energy he had left he called up to me. The flames licked his hide causing great cries of pain from his mouth._

"_You shouldn't have ignored me" I growled. Staring down as I watched my father burn._

_Good riddance..._

I froze.

Dad had never ignored me, only when I was a baby, but I couldn't even remember that so why would I push him off a cliff and say that he ignored me? Another memory tugged at my mind. This one was more recent:

…_.."Why did you kill your father?" Rachel asked. I froze. Repeating her words in my head to make sure I'd heard her correctly. "Why did you kill you're father?" she repeated._

"_I...I don't know" She waited, expecting a longer answer. "I blacked out, I couldn't stop myself. It was just like a bad dream...-"_

"_Ever thought that it was?"...._

My whole body was locked up.

A dream...? But it couldn't be..-I was there.

"Getting therapy session are we?" Michael's voice taunted as he read my mind. He forced pictures into my head of mother lying dead, broken and bleeding. He'd seen it in dad's mind now he projected it back to me. He projected pictures of the packs and their families as the Nazul slaughtered them. He projected them like I was actually there, like I was the one killing them.

My eyes widened.

"You killed him" My voice was barely a whisper.

"Who, dad? Yes"

"You killed him, I was asleep, you knew our minds were linked, you forced me to watch as you killed him and then-"

"I dragged your arse out to the woods pretended I had nothing to do with it and pinned it all on you"

"You knew I would hate myself, you knew I would give you the pack-"

"-I took what was rightfully mine!" Michael snapped. "But still they called for you, saying what I was doing wasn't right, that I had no right to run the area like I did I mean for Christ's sake we're shifters! Why should I let some human tell me what to do?! They were oh-so-innocent, and so were you. You make me sick! You're so pathetic, morning the death of someone that didn't even deserve it. And then You! You of all people came to me telling me to start acting like an Alpha- I AM AN ALPHA JAKE! It wasn't my fault the pack was weak, that they couldn't stand the sight of blood-"

I shook my head trying to dispel the memories that were flooding though his mind, I could see the pack, their tortured expressions as they were forced to kill. "-Even when I corrupted them, when I made them kill did they still want to be good. I gave them a chance to live! To really live and they threw it back in my face, all the while calling your name! And then when I told you the truth THEY STILL FOLLOWED YOU!!! they still wanted you as their leader, and that's when I knew- they were weak, all of them!-

"Respecting life and the life of other's isn't weakness!" tears had began to fall down my face I saw everything, everything I'd missed and how foolish I'd been.

"-Only the Nazul knew me! Only they shared my hunger for blood!- they were looking for someone to kill and I gave them the pack, in return I got as much blood as I wanted, I got to do what I wanted, I got to travel with them in their pack where I was never ignored or cast out because I wasn't as strong! I made my kills!"

"How could you do this Michael? To your family, to me? I was your brother!" I was half sobbing half growling.

"Yes, you are my brother, as much as I hate it you are, that is why I've been searching for you, to see if this whole experience had changed you into someone actually worthy of this pack... And then I met this charming vampire, who knew of a rogue wolf who'd passed her in his aimless wanderings, who'd headed in the direction of Forks- the very place she was heading for battle. Battle means bloodshed, and oh how I do love bloodshed, and there was a bonus too- I would get to see my baby brother and hopefully after all this, he would've changed into someone actually worth living."

"You're sick" I spat. "You made me believe that I was monster all this time when you're the monster- You have been all along!"

"Oh just so shocking-" Michael laughed. "brother has anyone ever told you how pathetic you are-...?" I finally lunged for his throat. He swiped me away. I could see everyone out of the corner of my eyes. They couldn't move, couldn't even speak as the Nazul's bite had them chained to the spot.

I lunged at Michael again, this time he was slower to react. We tumbled to the ground. I snapped and growled trying to rip at his flesh, he did the same. My thoughts screamed traitorous words at him. For so long he'd let me believe that I was a monster, that I should suffer in hell for all eternity for something I didn't even do, well at least the part about my father anyway.

I wasn't a killer. There was no way I would've killed Sam.

I could've imprinted on him sooner, I could've saved him all this hurt and anguish...

Michael was going to pay for the pain he'd caused the pack, my father, Sam and me.

His movements had begun to weaken. He wasn't a fighter, not really, not in his condition. He was made for quick kills, he wasn't built to endure one-on-one combat. He began to tire and with a single, well blacked kick to his gut he was thrown onto his back. I pinned him down, my blood was boiling in my veins, adrenaline pounded in my ears. I wanted to hurt him for what he'd done to my family, old and new.

"Kill me" He snarled. "Go on you know you want to!" I wanted to, believe me I did. He could see my murderous thoughts in my mind and smiled. That's when I knew I couldn't kill him.

He was my brother.

And if I killed him, I would be no better than him when he'd killed my father.

"Kill me!" He roared.

"No" I growled, forcing to restrain myself. "I'm not like you" shock flittered over his features before anger replaced it.

"You're weak Jake"

"Maybe, but I'm stronger than you and I'm better. Because unlike you, I will not be the cause of the death of a family member."

"You already are"

"Mother made a choice to die long ago, it was not my fault, the pack being killed was not my fault either. I tried to save them, I failed, but they forgive me. That is enough." My words rung true, I my heart swelled as I spoke them out loud.

I was innocent.

I was not a monster.

"So now what brother?"

"I'm not your brother, I Jacob Black, Alpha of my father's pack hereby banish you for all eternity from our land." My mind was silent, cut off from Michael's. I did it. I was no longer his. "And if I ever see you again, exile-" I lowered my face to his. "I'll rip you to pieces" I growled.

"But you just said-"

"I said I wouldn't kill a family member, you are not a family member, not anymore." I stood back away from him, letting him scramble to his feet. "Now go"

"Fine!" he fumed his eyes livid. "But my pack can take you!"

"What pack?" Michael glanced around him. The Nazul had released the Cullen's and Sam's pack. They glared at Michael in disgust. He'd failed to kill me, he'd failed a kill and that, in Nazul pack rules was worthy of exile.

"Go Michael, you don't belong here" I turned away from him no longer caring to put up with him for a moment longer.

"Watch out!" I turned back, Michael suddenly pounced in a final, desperate kill shot. He'd lost everything; his control on me, the Nazul...everything. The only way to win the black wolves back was to succeed where he failed.

He had to kill me.

One of the Black wolves intercepted him. He crashed into Michael's body. I saw the flash of teeth as they ripped into his throat. Michael let out a final howl, there was a ripping sound and then silence. I turned my head away from the grotesque sight. More of the back wolves approached moving past me to Michael's decapitated body.

I approached the others.

"What about them?" the motherly vampire approached me. I shook my head.

"They have no battle with us, they were only doing it for a member of their pack, he's exiled from them and exiled for Nazul means death." She nodded understanding. I thought it strange that she would ask about the situation first, normally her mate, the doctor was the first to ask for information. Where was the doctor anyway?

Sam.

My heart skipped a beat. I snapped my head around.

"Where's Sam?"

"They took him to his house as soon as the Nazul let them go" the blond mate of the pixie vampire spoke up sensing my panic. I managed to give a small nod before I took off back into the forest, towards Sam's house. A single thought repeating over and over in my mind...

_Please don't be dead, Please don't be dead, You promised you'd never leave me- please don't be dead..._

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!!**

**YAY!!! Jake's not a murderer!!!**

**okay stick around for next sunday when i will be posting THE ABSOLUTE FINAL CHAPTER OF WOLFBITE!!!! i know, i know...comfortingly patting sad reader's shoulders there. there.**

**but remember there is still one last chapter to go- i mean come on you honestly think im going to end it without jacob getting his sexy time?!**

**HELL NO!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!! come on you guys you only have to do it once more after you review this time. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**love you all**

**Phoenix**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its characters but oh how I wish I did!**

**A/N**

**OMFG!! I Can't believe that this is the FINAL CHAPTER of Wolf bite!**

**Chapter 17 is not really a chapter, Just my own notes and ramblings about this fan fiction and how it has helped me as a person and as a writer. Feel free to read, but if you don't I'm not going to be offended lol.**

**SO I will not waste anytime, let's get this ball rolling for the very last time....until I write another fan fiction lol.**

**WARNING: Rated M for long-awaited LEMONS! Angst, language, poor grammar, occasional spelling mistakes, pure craziness and absolute bliss.**

**Enjoy!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and will keep reviewing!**

**Phoenix.**

* * *

**Wolf Bite**

**-Chapter Sixteen-**

**Jarrad's P.O.V.**

I ran, charging through the trees. I needed to see my Alpha, to make sure he was okay....to know if he was still alive, but my heart took me in the opposite direction.

_Seth, please be safe, please be safe.._

I needed to find him, I needed to be with him. During the battle, through the pack link, I'd seen flashes of tangled red hair and a vampire's porcelain face. Victoria never came to join her army in battle, she sensed the fake trail, the choke point. She'd gone straight to Bella...straight to Seth. I needed to get to him, Sam was with Carlisle, he was a doctor. I wouldn't be able to do anything to help if I was there and right now Seth needed me- I needed him.

I tore through the forest.

_Please be okay..._

Images flashed through my mind, of someone running to meet me. A blur of sandy colored fur broke through the trees. Human flesh connected with mine as I phased instantly.

"Jarred!" My precious little wolf gasped as the air was knocked from his lungs. I threw my arms around him and pressed him tightly to my naked chest. His hands were like talons, digging into my back, mine matched his as we gripped each other tightly, mine clawing into the back of his head and around his waist. I never wanted to let him go.

After a few breaths, taking in each other's scent. I pulled back ever so slightly.

"Are you okay? What happened?-" He stretched up to capture my lips, refusing to allow any distance between us. I didn't stop him. I attacked his mouth as he did mine, nipping at each other's lips, sucking on his tongue, pushing deeper, deeper into his mouth. Our hands raked each other's bodies searching for injuries and just to be connected to one another.

I broke the kiss desperately.

"Are you alright?" I felt no wounds but I knew he'd faced two vampires today; Riley and Victoria, if Edward hadn't been there...

"Jarred you should've seen it! I killed a vampire! I ripped him limb from limb and then I-"

"-A vampire?! You took killed the newborn all by yourself?-"

"-Edward was there of course but I did it! I killed my first vampire and I- You're not mad at me are you?" Seth seemed suddenly worried, his confused expression was so cute, so precious. I kissed his forehead.

"Mad? Whatever for?"

"You didn't want me fighting..."

"I didn't want you to fight because you'd get hurt. But if you hadn't fought against Riley you'd be dead."

"So you're not mad?" I pulled him back to me laughing exasperatedly.

"Of course I'm not mad little wolf, why would I be?"

"What about Sam? I saw he got attacked-" My eyes widened as I remembered my Alpha.

"The Cullen's took him back to Sam's house, we have to go." All business once again, we released each other, phased and charged back through the trees to Sam's house. I prayed that he'd be okay, that Jacob was okay, I knew he'd imprinted on Sam, finally. Everyone knew the look in Jacob's eyes when he'd stared at Sam.

Oh God, Sam.

We'd arrived at his house. Carlisle and Rachel were in Sam's room, Rachel trying to bandage Sam's wounds, Carlisle kept checking Sam's pulse with a fixed expression as he commanded Jacob in CPR.

Seth and I stood frozen in the doorway. Jacob was crying, silent tears were falling down his face while he pumped down onto Sam's heart and forced air into Sam's tired lungs.

Blood soaked down through the mattress and dripped through to the floor.

"Heal Damn you!" Jacob cried as he continued his work, fighting to keep Sam alive. Then I understood. When a shifter was hurt he healed himself, when that shifter was weak from exhaustion, starvation ect. Their healing process was slowed, it was still faster than any human's but in extreme cases, the loss of so much blood would make it next to impossible for the body to stay stable long enough for it to heal. In Sam's case blood was spilling out too quickly, into the mattress and into his lungs, where it stopped him from breathing, forcing Jake to breathe for him. If Sam died, he couldn't heal himself. If he was too weak from the blood loss he would die.

"What can we do?"

"Bandage him" Rachel pointed to the first aid box a whole other pile of other bandages. "Stop the bleeding" Seth and I raced forward bandaging the every wounds we could see. Jacob continued to work.

"You promised me you bastard" Jacob cursed angrily at Sam's fading figure. "You promised me you'd never leave me! Don't you dare break it now!" Jacob forced another breath into his lungs. The four of us finished bandaging as much as we could. The room became dead silent, only the sound of Jacob pumping and forcing breath was heard.

"Come on!" Jacob was gasping desperately, he was breaking into hysterics, I wondered how long it would take until he finally snapped and I had to take over. Seth whimpered. I hugged him to me. Rachel was crying.

"Come on work already" she whispered, her eyes going blank before snapping back to reality and crying once again as she searched the future for Sam's fate.

Jacob forced another breath.

He pushed down on Sam's chest in a sturdy beat.

Another breath.

"Breathe!"

Another rep.

Another breath.

One last rep.

"You promised me! You promised me dammit!" Tears fell faster, blocking his vision. I had to let go of Seth, to approach the bed. He wasn't going to be able to keep going.

"Jacob" Carlisle whispered, only he could hear Sam's heart beat, hear Sam's pulse...or the lack of it...

"SAM!" Jacob was screaming now.

I didn't know if I should take over. Should I let him continue? Was Sam already...?

Sam's figure suddenly lurched. His head flung to the side coughing up the blood blocking his lungs.

Carlisle rushed forward, assisting Sam. Moving him into the recovery position and allowing Sam to cough up the blood.

"Sam!" Jacob cried out in relief. Sam gave a last cough.

"Y-you... you didn't have to...shout" He gasped weakly, his lungs sucking in the much needed air. His body was trembling, Jacob took Sam's hand, covering it in hundreds of soft kisses.

"You're alive" He breathed smiling. Sam stared at Jacob like he was the sun, his eyes filled with so much love.

"So I wasn't hallucinating when I saw your eyes light up?" Sam's voice was weak. Jacob shook his head before dropping a very soft kiss upon Sam's lips.

"Beloved" he whispered. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." Sam stared at Jacob in awe of the kiss.

"I won't"

"Sam you need your rest, your body needs to heal and regenerate." Carlisle murmured quietly. A soft smile lighting up his pale face. He turned to us.

"Seth, Jarred, you should head home. It's been a long day for both of you"

"What about Sam?"

"I'm going to stay with Rachel to make sure he's healing properly."

"Is he really going to be okay?" Seth asked worriedly by my side.

"If everything goes well he'll be up and running by lunch tomorrow."

"Shifters always have been quick healers." My gaze traveled to Jacob. "Most of the time anyway..." Carlisle nodded slowly, following my gaze.

"He's come so far since I first saw him." All three of us nodded.

"And who do you think you owe that to? Hmmm?" Rachel's shrill voice broke up our little huddle. Her face wiped of her tears and her usual expression plastered back on. I could tell by her eyes that she was still just as moved as we were. "Nobody gives me any credit these days, shesh!" she threw her hands up in frustration. "If it wasn't for me Jacob would still be playing house maid- and what do I get? Nothing as usual..."

"Rachel you know Sam loves you-" I started.

"Loves me? Loves me! He's my brother, of course he loves me, it's his job." She glanced back to Sam's sleeping figure frowning. "Love's overrated anyway" I slung an arm around Seth's shoulders.

"I'd say that's debatable"

"I'd say you two wouldn't be fucking if I hadn't set you up"

"We aren't!" Seth muttered angrily.

"What's that go to do with anything?" I protested. Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Jarred! Why haven't you done naughty things to this boy!"

"Yeah" Seth added.

"He's not ready" I stated firmly.

"Screw ready" Seth huffed.

"Hurry up and pop this boy's cherry!"

"Er... excuse me" Our heads snapped to Carlisle. "My patient is trying to sleep-"

"Sssh" Jacob put his finger to his lips as Sam began to stir.

"Don't shush me boy!" Rachel protested. "I will not be silenced! Doesn't anyone appreciate my good work around here?"

"What as a matchmaker?" I asked innocently.

"Don't insult me, I AM THE HOW, and without me neither Jacob nor Seth would be getting any"

"We aren't!" The two boy's growled.

"OKAY!" I pulled Seth closer to me and tugged him towards the door. "We've got to be going now- you know people to see, things to do-"

"Then do each other!"

"Rachel sssh you're waking up Sam!" Jacob growled again.

"Who died and made you king?"

"Well I am technically the Alpha's mate, that puts me in second highest ranking of the pack."

"My arse it dose, you need some educating boy-"

I shut the front door and sighed with relief.

"I can't believe we got out of there alive"

"They're really going to be okay aren't they?" Seth murmured casting a final glance back up at our Alpha's house.

"I think so." A small smile tugged at my lips, I used my arm slung around his shoulders to pull him to me so I could place a kiss on his head. "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

"-...That's good to hear. Thank you Jacob." I hung up the phone. Seth stood in the kitchen doorway staring questioningly.

"Well?"

"Sam's awake, he's wounds are fully healed. He's still tired though." Seth ran his fingers though his hair, letting out a tired sigh of relief. It was almost midnight and he was beginning to feel the weight of the last two days.

I walked away from the phone and embraced him. My eyes burned with tears. I buried my face on his shoulder, leaning into his neck. Seth's arms wrapped around me, naturally... perfectly.

"Jarred?" I felt him tense when he felt water seep through his shirt. I buried my head deeper, savoring his scent.

"I came so close to losing you today" I whispered. The weight of the whole situation finally settling upon me. "And Jacob with Sam dying..." Seth's arms tightened automatically. I took in another deep breath. "I can't lose you Seth, not ever"

"You won't"Seth whispered. "I promise."

I lost track of the time, of how long we stayed there holding one another.

"Come on, you need sleep" I took his hand gently and led him into my bedroom. This was the fifth night he'd spent at my place in the last week and now that he was here I couldn't imagine the house without him. Would moving in together scare him? It was a big step... tomorrow I would ask him about it. At the moment I was more focused on Seth unbuttoning his shirt to change.

"See anything you like?" Seth taunted, catching me out. I blushed and turned away, embarrassed. I sat on the end of the bed. My thoughts returning to Jacob and Sam. They were going to be okay. Jacob had forgiving himself, he'd discovered the truth and his brother was no longer alive to torment him. The small smile returned. They'd come so far together, maybe they'd really get their happy ending.

"Jarred?" Seth's waist was suddenly at my eye level. He stood not a foot away from me. His shirt was unbuttoned. His smooth, tanned skin lit a trail down to his hips. He still wearing his jeans. The top button was undone. "Can you help me change? I'm really tired..." I dragged my gaze away from the unbuttoned jeans. I swallowed. Looking into his soft brown eyes, I could see his honest expression, something mischievous lingered on the corners. It was very faint, very Seth. I rose from the bed. Mischief now lingering in my gaze.

Two could play at this game.

I lowered my face to his, our lips brushed.

"With what?" tantalizing slow, I brushed my fingertips up his sides, beneath his unbuttoned shirt. He shivered deliciously, goosebumps rising on his skin, causing his nipples to instantly harden.

I worked my hands up to his chest. "With this?" I whispered, gripping the shirt fabric lightly.

"Y-yes" his voice stuttered, I could almost hear him trying to put his thoughts together.

I pushed the fabric over his shoulders and let it slide down his arms. Holding his gaze I fingered the waistband of his jeans.

"And these?" I watched him swallow as he was unable to reply. Carefully, I pulled the zipper of the pants down, before hooking my fingers in the waistband of the jeans and slowly dragging them down his legs. He stepped out of them.

"Better?" I pressed a soft, quick kiss to his lips. He nodded slowly. I let the mischievous smile I'd been holding back spread across my face.

"Teenagers" I sighed. Before placing another kiss, this time on his forehead. "You're so predictable"

I stepped away from him, chuckling softly. When would he give up?

A pair of hands suddenly grabbed my arm.

Guess he wasn't giving up anytime soon.

"Hey where you going?" I laughed as he pulled me back to him. Locking his lips with mine. "You honestly think I'm going to let you get away with just a peck?" He growled between kisses. He pushed me back. Startled and suddenly of balance, I clung to him. We both toppled onto the bed. Pleased at our landing, Seth began kissing along my jaw, his hands working off my shirt.

"Seth" I growled warningly.

"What? You're not dressed for bed" Seth replied innocently, "And since you helped me I'm just....returning the favor- so to speak." My shirt was thrown across the room and he moved onto my trousers, he had them off in an instant. Damm this kid was fast.

His kisses became more urgent, more demanding and he pressed every line and curve of his body against mine. I hissed in pleasure as his movements sparked a reaction from me.

"Seth?" He continued his assault, trying to drive towards some sort of peak. I gripped his face, holding him away from my skin so I could look at him. I need the look in his eyes, the desire, the want, the need. "You're up to your old tricks aren't you"

"What gave me away?" he was breathing heavier than normal, the sound sending waves of want rolling through my belly. He leaned forward, seeking my lips. His lips were quick, desperate. I held his face to mine, my own lips challenging his, battling with him to force a slower pace. He growled in frustration.

"Jarred please!" Seth ripped his face from mine. His eyes more mad than aroused, though the emotion still lingered there. "What will it take?" I blinked in confusion.

"I don't-"

"What will it take for you to want me?" Realisation flooded me. My eyes softened.

"I do want you Seth, I don't think there's a time when I don't want you by my side, when I don't need you-"

"Not like that!- " he growled. I frowned. He was really angry. I'd never seen him like this. "You know what I mean"

"Seth, what's gotten into you? I've never seen you so...so-mad"

"That's because I haven't wanted anything as much as this! Jarred, what am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing-"

"-Is this really because I'm not _ready_ or something" he rolled his eyes at the word. My frown deepened.

"What do you mean?"

"Is it something else?" His eyes glazed over with tears of fustration. "Am I doing something wrong? Are you not...-" A tear fell. "- Attracted to me or something? Am I just some annoying kid to you?-" My arms wrapped around him pulling him to me.

"No! No Seth, You're perfect. You're not just some kid-"

"Then why...?" He sobbed.

"-But you are a kid"

"I'm seventeen!"

"And I'm-"

"Twenty-five you're said that already-"

"Maybe because it isn't getting through!" I growled desperately. "I'm eight years older than you, _eight_ years Seth."

"You're my mate" he shot back. "You're my imprint"

"Seth" I groaned.

"So what!" he growled, his anger retuning. "When I'm twenty five I'll be _grown up_? But you'll be thirty-three and that's still too _old_ for you to ever love me!" I wiped the tears that had begun to fall from his face. "We're supposed to be mates, soul mates- but no matter what I do or say I'm never going to be _yours_" He pulled away from my touch and moved down to the end of the bed, reaching for his clothes. The pain of seeing like this, of the loss of his touch was incredible. It felt my heart was going to break. I couldn't stop him, this was for his own good...wasn't it?

"Seth?" He paused.

"I'm sorry" My voice came out in a whisper. "I'm only doing this to protect you"

"From what?" he sobbed, glaring back at me. "Hurting me? Causing me pain? You've done a fine job of that" His words were like a slap to the face. I'd restrained myself in order to protect him, to protect him from myself and instead at the end I'd just ended up hurting him even more. And that, that was unforgivable. I'd hurt my precious, little wolf, the love of my life, my meaning for life. I would give anything to take that look of hate away, erase the hurt and pain I'd caused...

"Seth?" I moved to his side, wrapping my arms around him. My hands wrapping around his that gripped the shirt in his hands. I held him tightly, begging without words for him to stay. The side of my face pressed into his back. My own tears ran down my face, dripped onto the blankets, rolled down his back. I heard his breath stop. His heart skipped a beat.

"Jarred?"

"I'm sorry" I whispered. "I didn't mean to... I didn't want to...-" The shirt dropped from his hands. My light, my meaning, my precious little wolf turned around. Throwing his arms around me. "Don't go Seth..."

"I'm not" he sobbed. "I'm not leaving you." he pulled my face to his. I kissed him. Our lips moving in sync, cherishing each others presence. A small shred of proof of our love. Minutes ticked by, I didn't know nor did I care how long I held him for. I could feel his heartbeat, his breathing growing heavier as if fought for air.

"I love you" I gasped. Finally breaking the kiss the grant him breath. I kissed his tears away lovingly.

"Please Jarred" Seth whispered. "I need to be yours" I kissed along his jaw, to his lips.

"You are Seth" I murmured against his lips.

"Jarred?"his was voice heartbreakingly soft.

"Okay" I deepened the kiss. My hands tangling in his hair as I guided him back to the top of the bed. Never breaking the kiss I laid him on his back, hid head resting on the pillows. I rocked my body against his. I prayed silently to the heavens, begging them to prevent me from hurting him.

Our bodies slid together, tantalizingly slow, teasing a reaction. Our bodies molded together. I didn't know where I ended and he began. The dance continued, Seth followed my pace, allowing me to take the lead. I shifted, purposely moving so that the distinct budge of Seth's underwear brushed against my own. I rocked into him deeper, with more force. A noise caught between a gasp and a moan escaped his lips. His eyes fluttered shut in pleasure and arched his body up to mine. I pushed against him, deeper with each thrust causing tiny little moans and other intriguing sounds to escape from him. Seth bit his lip, his cheeks flushed as he fought to restrain himself. I brought my lips to his once again. Forcing him to release his lip.

"Seth.." I growled softly against his lip. "Let me hear you, I need to know if you're okay" Seth's eyes opened, his eyes dark with lust and arousal. I kissed his forehead. "Please" I whispered. "I need to hear you." He gave a small nod, his cheeks burning.

I thrust forward, the sudden movement out of time with the dance causing a stronger reaction. Seth cried out. I growled appreciatively. His voice exciting me almost as much as his expression of pleasure, and the movements our bodies made.

Our fingers tranced each other and gripped the skin in hunger depending on the stroke or just how our bodies brushed and moved against each other. I buried my head in Seth's neck, my teeth grazed the skin there.

"Jarred!" He gasped out loudly. He like it. I let out another growl of hunger. I nipped at the soft flesh. Seth squirmed against me, withering in pleasure. I nipped the skin harder, drawing more and more pronounced cries of pleasure from the little wolf. I soothed the skin with a sensuous brush of my tongue.

"Oh God Jarred- please!" My fingers traced the waistband of his underwear. I raised my head, to stare in his dark brown eyes questionably.

"Seth?" He nodded quickly, unable to speak. I slipped my hands under the material and gently moved it down. Lovingly caressing Seth's skin as I did. I slid back up his body, my lips brushing his flesh. I hovered over his chest, placing soft, loving kisses there. Seth was gasping for breath, he tugged at my boxers with desperate actions. Realizing what he wanted I obliged, helping him to remove the obstruction.

Finally bare skin rubbed and slid together. I could feel him, all of him as he did me. Light trembles, slowly growing stronger ripped through Seth's body. I met his nervous gaze with loving and reassuring gaze. I pulled him close, allowing him to bury his face in my neck.

"It's okay" I murmured softly. His trembles were becoming more violent by the second. I held him, allowing him to be nervous, to be scared, whispering soft words of adoration and comfort. We laid there, our gentle rocking slowed, for a long time. When his trembling finally ceased. I placed yet another kiss in his hair.

"Not nervous anymore?" he shook his head. I frowned unconvinced. "We don't have to do this Seth, everyone already knows who we belong to. We have all the time in the world." For a moment longer Seth stayed hidden in my neck. He finally surfaced to gaze at me.

"I want to...I just...t-take it slow" his cheeks burned brightly in embarrassment at his own words. I placed another kiss on his forehead.

"Okay" I reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a small tube and foil packet from the draw. There was no way I was going to risk the chance of him having a kid, if the elders were right, sometime in the future, he would be the carrier of my children. My heart warmed at the the thought.

Seth watched with worried eyes as I squeezed a generous amount of gel into my hand, before placing it beside him.

"It's okay" I murmured assuringly. Keeping my eyes locked with his, my dry hand held his side, my thumb tracing comforting circles there. The other hand, I lowered to his entrance. I felt his body tense automatically. Slowly, I used two fingers to caress and gently tease the rim of sensitive flesh. Seth's breath stuttered. I continued to hold gaze as I coated the entrance with the gel, massaging the skin there and slowly, very slowly, relaxing the muscles there as I gently rocked against Seth, applying more of the lube to my fingers determined, not to rush him in any way.

Light shivers of pleasure had begun to work their way up Seth's body as it relaxed. Seeing it as a sign to continue, I gently pushed a single finger into the tight entrance.

"Jarred!" Seth cried out, his eyes alight with desire. The muscles tensed again around my finger.

"Easy Seth, it's okay" I soothed, pushing my finger in and out of him, taking my time until the movement became more smooth as he relaxed again. I reached for more lube and added a second finger, increasing his pleasure. Seth continued to gasp my name, each time more pleading. I refused to rush him. Waiting until the simple movement was more gliding before I added a third and final finger.

"Jar...-!" Seth couldn't get my name out, he bit the skin at the base of my neck gently. His breath shuddered withing him.

"Seth?" I murmured worriedly.

"Don't..." he gasped for breath. Instantly I slowed my actions, afraid I was hurting him. He growled bitting down on my neck once again, except this time harder. A soft smile lit my face. I understood what he was asking and continued the movement of my fingered as I stretched him further.

Soon he was crying out again, in a begging voice.

"Jarred- God... please..." I knew what he was asking for. Finally after a good hour, I removed my fingers from him. He mewed at the loss. I continued to place soft, gentle kisses upon his face as I reached for the foil packet. I tore it open and pulled it on before applying more of the lube to my own body. I cupped his hips and gently lifted him of the bed. Realizing what I wanted, he wrapped his legs around my waist, hooking his feet together behind me.

"Are you sure?" He watched my with side eyes.

"Yes" he whispered. "Don't stop."

"Seth...it's going to hurt" I murmured quietly. Seth held my face with his hands.

"I'm okay" she stared earnestly into my eyes. Satisfied, yet still afraid of hurting him, I held his gaze once again and pressed against his entrance. His body jolted. I held his hips firmly.

"Steady" I pushed further into the tight space. Seth cried out, flinging his head back as I pushed into him. I held the position. Allowing him to shift to admit me the rest of the way. When I was fully sheathed I waited. Seth was panting, in short sharp breaths. I watched the rise and fall of his chest until it finally eased. His eyes opened and met mine. He gave a small nod.

"Relax" I murmured, gently pulling back before pushing forward again. Seth hissed, sucking in a breath through his teeth. I held back my own gasps as I moved within him. He felt unbelievable, and it took everything that I had not just to pound mindlessly into him, but to continue at the leisurely smooth pace. Seth joined the dance once again, finally comfortable enough to move. I ground into him, seeking a certain tangle of nerve endings. I knew when I'd hit it as Seth lunged forward, biting down on my neck, hard. As moans and cries of pleasure tore from his throat. I thrust into him, hitting the same point every time.

Seth became wild, meeting each thrust and urging me to go faster, to take more. I obeyed his commands and wishes while fighting off my own pleasure. The sensations inside of me were like wildfire they scorched me a burned low and deep in my gut. My hands gripped Seth tightly, hoping to dear god that this was what he wanted and if it wasn't that I would be strong enough to stop.

His cries became louder and more frequent. My own breathing had turned pants and moans of pleasure. I bit into the exposed flesh of his neck as he did mine. Our bodies pounding together to reach that final peak. It slammed into us a full force. Seth cried out, his screams the loudest yet. He coated my stomach and himself as my own body jerked inside of him, finding my own release.

I collapsed softly unto his chest. We lay there in silence, only the sound of our panting disturbing the quiet of the night.

"I love you" Seth whispered. I sought his lips and placed a soft chaste kiss upon him.

"I love you too, my precious little wolf"

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I lay, staring down at my mate...my imprint. I couldn't believe how blind I'd been, he'd been here all along, caring for me, healing me- loving me.

Gently I brushed away the same lock of hair that kept falling onto his face. Sam stirred under my touch. His eyes fluttered open. He smiled up at me, I smiled back in response.

"Beloved" Sam took the hand that had brushed away the lock of hair and kissed it gently.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, my eyes drifting to the bandage that still covered his arm and thigh. It was where the two newborns had bitten him, there hadn't been enough venom injected to kill him, just enough to make him feel extremely weak and the wounds itself longer to heal.

"I'll live" His hands caressed my face, beckoning my closer. Grinning I obliged.

As soon as our lips met, fire streaked through my body. I'd been blind for too long and the craving that usually came with his kisses was now increased tenfold. I moaned, parting my lips invitingly. He growled in response and slipped his tongue in. His hands gripped my waist and pulled my into his lap, so I now sat with a leg on either side of him, straddling him. I sucked on his tongue, my hands gripping his shoulder blades. I grinded against him teasingly. He moaned loudly. I froze and pulled back, afraid for his wounds.

"Am I hurting you?" Sam growled. Bringing my lips back to his.

"You're killing me" I broke the kiss once again. He huffed in frustration.

"You know what Carlisle said about over exerting yourself-"

"-Shut up and kiss me!" he growled. Forcing my lips to his. I smiled into the kiss. I liked Sam like this, so wanting and demanding. He thrust upwards telling me without words what he wanted.

"Sam" I growled warningly. "I do not want you bed ridden for weeks just because you can't be bothered to relax."

"But I'm going to be bedridden" I pulled back to look at him, frowning. "But Carlisle said-"

"-Do you honestly think I'm going let us go anywhere else?" he smiled wickedly. I laughed realizing what he meant.

"Yes, I think we should tell the pack that- and that you need lots of sleep so visits should be kept to an absolute minimum." I brought my lips back to his.

"No visitors" Sam corrected between kisses.

"What about your family? I'm sure Rachel-"

"Rachel can go to hell"

"That's not very nice, she is you sister." I tormented playfully.

"Bite me"

"Sure thing" playfully I nipped at his neck. He groaned.

"No visitors" he growled once again.

"No visitors" I agreed kissing him again. He pulled me back down to the bed. My heart swelled with happiness. For so long I hadn't felt like I deserved anyone, anything, and then he'd come along, like a light in the darkness he'd saved me from the horrors of my past and most of all myself. He was everything I could've ever wanted, ever needed. His kisses became more passionate as he clearly stated without words what he wanted.

I couldn't believe I'd been fighting him for so long, fighting _this._ If I had never forgiven myself, if I had continued to see the darker side of my life and my problems, he would've slipped right by me. If I had kept running from my problems I would've never realized the truth:

I loved Sam.

He loved me.

We were imprints.

And now, we had the rest of our lives to enjoy it.

* * *

**omg it's over, Wolf Bite is complete. WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

**I'm so sorry i didn't put a Jacob and Sam in there, i was going to but i didn't know where i was going to put it.**

**I'm SORRY!!! please no flames!**

**authors note in next chapter**

**READ ON!!**


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N**

**OMFG.....103 days, that's how long it has taken me to write this fan fiction and now... it's all over.**

**If I could wish for one thing from this story, I wish it to be feeling. I hope that I made you feel emotions that one should feel with any writing; excitement, anticipation, frustration, anger, sorrow, regret, angst, happiness, joy, humor, love and all those other emotions that really make something simple special.**

**For those who have been with me from the beginning, thank you- its been one hell of a ride.**

**For those that joined along the way, I can honestly say I'm honored to have this story noticed by you.**

**And for those who will join in the future, happy reading.**

**But to all of you: Thank you for reading and being apart of my life for exactly 103 days. I can't tell you how much your reviews, comments and encouragement helped me see this through to the end.**

**I will be writing more in the not-too distant future, but first I need to finish my last year of high school. I'll probably write a few one-shots during this time but it won't be until 2011 that I actually sit down and write another long fan fiction. After that, in 2012 I'm off to uni to study for Bachelor of the Arts degree and after that.... well hopefully I will be a acclaimed author by then with at least one of my books out.**

**Thank you Ndoki, you know who you are- you truly are the best friend anyone could ever have. Letting me call you up at ridiculous hours, nagging you to proofread my chapter and whispering encouraging words to me when I'm down. You truly are one of a kind and I can't tell you how honored I am to still have you as a friend through all these years.**

**This story has helped me grow as a person and as a writer. I really needed a break from my own literacy works and this story has allowed me to have that break whilst still allowing me to write and receive feedback.**

**THANKYOU !!!! Whoever made this site is a genius, pure genius.**

**Thank you all, love you all,**

**Phoenix**


End file.
